A Legacy to Protect
by Pokerocker
Summary: Kylo Ren is forced to take care of a baby girl that has been retrived from Dandoran. When he bonds a parental bond with his new daughter, what will become of him? Will this girl help him protect the legacy of Darth Vader or will she betray him? (STORY NOW FINISHED!)
1. Little Keisa

(Kamino)

(4:30 A.M)

(Ren's View)

(5 Months after _the Force Awakens_ )

It's been 5, long months since the destruction of Starkiller Base, the greatest weapon that man has ever made. The labor that the First Order spent, the money around it and the pure potential of it was beyond anyone's expectation, and yet it can be destroyed in one single day. I still cannot wrap my mind around the chances.

Now, after those long months, the last scraps of the First Order have raided and took control of a long forgotten, clone creating planet: Kamino. Hux presented the idea of using a clone army before, but now that our naturally bred army perished from the destruction of our base, a quick and cheap making of numerous types of clones is our only option. However, I must admit, since we started the cloning operation 3 months ago, this process might shed some hope into our mission…and my grandfather's mission. But now is not time to think of Grandfather, it's time to get up.

As my alarm on my nightstand blares, I groan, rubbing my groggy eyes. I slam my hand on the alarm, shutting it off, sit up and throw my white sheets off of my legs. I stretch my arms, hop out of bed, toss my sheet back onto the bed and checked my hologram for any news or calls I might have missed during my sleep. Luckily, it showed no news or messages. I sit down my hologram, went to my dresser, which sits next to the door on the right wall, pulling out my underclothes, cloak and my familiar mask.

As I begin to slip my mask onto my face, someone slams their fist on the door. I grunt, toss my mask onto the bed and opened the door to see Hux. "What do you want Hux?" I snarl, walking backwards to allow him to walk inside. He doesn't, but tells me that Snoke needs me for an urgent meeting. He also adds that he's cannot be a part of the meeting. I grab my mask. "And why's that Hux?"

"Beats me Ren." He snarls as he walks out of the door into the hallways. I shake my head before making my way through the hallways, eyeing some of the new clones that were just made. I pick up my pace and make my way to Snoke's new chamber, reconstructed from a meeting room for his sake. I walk through the sliding doors to his chambers, where, to my surprise, he's already online, his hologram enlarged and his eyes glaring at me. "Supreme Leader, you've called?"

"Yes…" He hisses. "Kylo Ren. I've received word that the Kamino base and the clones production are running smoothly." He says, leaning from his throne. I nod. "Yes Supreme Leader." I say quietly, slightly bowing to him. He leans back onto his throne. "Good. Now onto the more…important business." He sighs again. He begins to push his frail body from his throne until he's standing as tall as he can. "Kylo Ren, it is time for a new chapter in the First Order's regime. Do you recall your attack on Dandoran?" He asks. "Well yes. I recall. I do not see the importance of this though. Did something fail?" I ask, clenching my fists in nervousness. Snoke doesn't move. "No…there's something _more_ inside the success." He sneers, a grin forming on his raggedy face. "We've found a youngling."

"A _youngling_?" I ask, my nervousness now transformed into puzzlement. I never had seen Snoke so alive, so _happy_ in my years under him. "Yes Ren…This child's Midi-chlorians are surprisingly high for someone in this era." He sneers. "And the child's power would prove very helpful in our regime Ren. We cannot waste such a chance." He hisses in delight, lowering himself into his throne. "Kylo Ren. Make your way to the door parallel to your room. Hux has been instructed to tell you more." He hisses, lifting his arm.

"More of-?" I begin to ask, but he presses his finger on a button, shutting his hologram off. The room, without the blue light, goes dark. Stunned, I stall for a moment, trying to process the information. I shake my head and make my way to the room told by Snoke. Waiting in front of the door was Hux. Hux had an angry, smug frown on his face. He, as he spots me, walks to me. "You've come."

"What is this about Hux?" I snarl. He cracks a smile, steps to the side, and waves me in. I glare at him, let out a tiny scoff and stomp into the room, or what I should really call a nursery. I guess we're keeping the child after all.

From the door, which is facing north, I find the room all Empire and First Order themed. In the back corner of the left wall stands a dark oak, sleigh styled crib with gray crib sheets. Above it was a kyber crystal themed carousel. On the back corner of the right wall was an AT-AT styled diaper changing station with the top of the AT-AT was the bed where the child will be changed at and the legs are the drawers for the diapers. Next to that, on the back part of the right wall is the dark oak dresser. Next to _that_ is an ATST high chair. On the center of the left wall is the child's play stuff, including a clear acrylic toy box, filled with Stormtroopers, TIE Fighters and a Captain Phasma plush and a tiny, foam, and red lightsaber. Next to that sits a nightstand with a single drawer, which is filled with a red kyber crystal pacifier, batteries and an empty picture frame.

"Well…this is…surprising." I mumble to myself. It was actually towards Hux, but he left while I observed the room. I step on the white carpet, walking around the room until I find myself peering down into the crib, where the youngling, a female 2 month old human youngling sleeps. She, at the instant I peer down, begins to stir. She opens her eyes, instantly directing them at me. She stares her hazel eyes restlessly at my face before cooing, reaching her tiny arm to me. I slip my arm under her body and found myself cradling her in my arms. She lays her hand on my chest. As we stare into each other's eyes, I begin to realize that she has not been named yet. I whisper names to myself, staring at the girl until one of the names resembles her.

Keisa.

I lean my head to Keisa, kiss her forehead and walked to the windows over her changing table, watching the rain drizzle from the nearly black rain clouds. I then stare back down to Keisa, who's yawning. This is when something, for the first time today, happens.

For the first time today, I smile.


	2. Ren's Promise

(10:45 P.M.)

(His Room)

(Ren's View)

(Keisa's 6 Years Old)

Keisa. I never expected her to mean so much to me. I know that this angers the Supreme Leader, but I cannot help it. She's my little girl, and I can't resist to love her like a father would. Her eyes sparkle in the light, her smile warms my ice-cold heart into a slush. She's perfect.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, scrolling on my holo-computer, a circular device that acts like a computer, but floats in the air, to look at the news about the worlds conquered by the First Order. As I scroll through, a news update pops up.

 _Naboo Conquered by the First Order_

Instantly clicking on the report, I, after it pops up, read about the successful raid that Hux has ordered and planned for 2 months now. I smirk. "'Bout time." I sneer to myself, turning off my holo-computer. I sit it on my nightstand, soon wondering why I cannot sleep tonight. Rewinding my day in my mind, I soon remember chasing Keisa through the hallways. But, why does that keep me up? It doesn't make any sense.

 _Maybe I need to exhaust myself._ I think to myself. Deciding that it's the best way, I hop off my bed, walk into the hallway and begin my walk. While I walk, I listen to the patting of the rain, which relaxes me a bit, not enough to tire me though. I soon, after 5 minutes, pass the TIE Fighter docks, where I find Hux, in the distance, typing on the computer. I roll my eyes and walk to him. He scoffs when he notices me. "Can't sleep either?" He snarls, his back towards me. "Like you need to worry. You don't" I snarl back. He then turns to me, smirking. "Well that's a relief. I hate you anyways."

"I don't care. We have to work together, that's the important part. I don't have time for you and you games." I say. His smirk grows. "Is it because of that brat of a daughter? Not surprised. You're too fond of her." He snarls. Standing, he walks to me so that his nose is an inch from mine. "So don't be fond of her."

"Like I'd listen to you. Now, I'll be on my way." I snarl back. I turn around and walk off back into the hallways.

10 more minutes pass by as I walk through the pure white hallways. When I near my room, Keisa, in her room, begins to scream. I, on instinct, dash into her room, seeing her tossing and turning in her bed, screaming for someone or something to stop. I dash to her and grasp her wrist tightly. Doing this usually wakes her up, but she continues to scream. I, now more frantic, begin to shake her, yelling for her to wake up. After a minute of this, she snaps awake, snapping up in her bed. Breathing heavily, she stares into my eyes, fear radiating off. "Daddy...I'm scared."

"I know. You were screaming. Lay back down Keisa." I tell her calmly, pushing her down. She shakes her head violently. "No! I'm no going back Daddy!" She shouts, tears falling down her face. I place my thumb on her hand, which is clinging on her Phasma doll and brush my thumb over the back of her hand. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, I watch her trying to calm down. After 5 minutes of no success, I stand up.

"Daddy! Don't leave! I want you!" She screams. I turn to her. "I'm going to get something. I'll be right back." I reassure her before walking into my room. I walk to my dresser and pull out a ragged, old, dark green blanket. I walk back to Keisa. She, even more frightened than before, clings onto her dark blue sheet, her eyes only visible. I walk to her side and sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Keisa. Don't cry. It was only a nightmare." I reassure her. Lying my blanket on her, she uncovers her face a bit more. I smile. "Have my blanket. It's old for sure, but it comforted me when I was your age. I know you're scared when I'm not around. Whenever you're missing me, cuddle this. It'll help."

"You...You think so Daddy?" She asks, uncovering her whole face to me. I nod. "It's from your Grandpa. He gave to me, now I'll let you have it." I say, standing to my feet. She then sits up, pulls the blanket off of her and cuddles it. "Daddy…?" She asks. I turn look to her. "Yes?"

"What happens if something happens to me?" She asks. Confused, I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean Keisa? I don't understand." I tell her. She sighs. "In my bad dream, I died. You weren't around either. What happens if that comes true?! What if I die?!" She shouts. I, to her surprise, smile. "It won't." I reassure her, sitting back on the edge of her bed. "But...how do you know? You can't see the future!"

"Because in that type of situation, I'd be at your side for certain. Keisa, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that nothing will hurt you when I'm around."

"Do you promise that Daddy?" She asks, sitting up. I smile and gently push her down back into her bed. I gently kiss her forehead.

"I promise."


	3. Ren's Sweet Little Sith

(Keisa's 6 ½)

(Training Room)

(Kylo Ren's View)

It's about time I get some training off. I mean, kids take up most of parent's time, give you plenty of messes to clean up and a lot of soothing (which Snoke hates when I calm Keisa down), but it's all worth it in my personal opinion. But now since Keisa can finally train on her own, I'm training in my own training room, swinging my lightsaber, spinning and flipping in the air for a warm up before I plan to go to Yavin 4 to practice my lightsaber skills on some trees. Keisa's not going to like me leaving (she never does), but she needs to learn to work without me around for help.

As I flip and spin in the air, a knock on the door comes. I land on my feet, hollering for who it is, hoping it's not Keisa. However, Keisa's voice comes. "It's me Daddy. I need help." She hollers from the door, seeming disappointed she needs help. I sigh and open the door to see her with her two practice lightsabers, clutching them tight. "What now Keisa. What do you need help with." I ask firmly, not very pleased with the interruption. Keisa stares diagonally to the floor. "I'm trying to deflect blaster bullets from the ball blaster, but I can't block it in time Daddy."

"Have you been using the Force?" I ask, soon noticing her clothes singed from the bullet's burning the clothes a bit. Bruises are where the bullet's impact was. Keisa, seeming not to be hurting, nods. "Yeah Daddy! I know when there coming, but I cannot get the…what is it called?"

"Angle?" I ask even though I'm pretty sure that's the answer. She nods. "M-hm! I know around what the angle is, but I always get it wrong! It's making me mad Daddy!" She shouts. I couldn't help but smile. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Alright. I'll help, but after this I'm heading to Yavin 4 to train." I say. Keisa's eyes sink. "Daddy… I don't wanna see you go though!" Keisa complains as I take her tiny hand, making our way to her training room. I chuckle. "Well Daddy needs to train or he won't be good. You want to be good and strong right Keisa?" I hum. She smiles and nods. "Yeah! But still…"

"Don't worry Keisa. I'll be fine. I know you're worried when I leave, but remember you have my old blanket." I remind her, rubbing her black hair on the top of her head. She giggles as I do. "I know Daddy!" She squeals as I open the door to her training room, which is identical to mine. The Marksman-H combat remote, or what Keisa calls a "blaster ball" floats in the air, waiting for Keisa to unsheathe her lightsabers. I step back as she does, waiting for her to try to block the blasters.

Keisa slips her hat on so that she can't see before the Marksman-H combat remote soon fires. Keisa successfully blocks the first and second blaster bullets, but the she barely misses the third, the bullet grazing her shoulder. She winces in pain. From then on, the same thing repeats, she barely missing the bullets. I lift my hand up, shutting down the Marksman-H combat remote and summon it into my hand. Keisa lifts her hat up. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Hold up Keisa. What setting is this on?" I ask, examining the setting. Keisa soon replies. "Extreme, slowest motion. It's basically the same as Hard, but I like the word Extreme better." She hums. My eyes snap open. "Extreme?! Oh Keisa, don't do that."

"But why not?! I'm almost there! I can do it Daddy!" Keisa whines. I sigh and shake my head. "No Keisa. Go for Hard, fastest speed. It'll be a tad bit slower." I say, switching the mode. Keisa shakes her head. "No! I want Extreme, slowest speed!" She shouts, grabbing the Marksman-H combat remote. I gently Force Push her back. "Keisa, do _not_ fire back at me like that. You can only to that to Hux and everyone else, not me or the Supreme Leader, hear me?" I ask firmly. Keisa makes a pouting face, but soon sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you. Here's your blaster ball, so train as much as you think you need, but don't overdo it." I tell her, letting the Marksman-H combat remote float back up into the air. Keisa glares at me with the evil eye, but slips her hat back on and begins her training. I soon walk out, making my way to the shipyard. Before I knew it, I'm heading to Yavin 4 to train.

 **(4 HOURS LATER)**

 **(RETURNING TO KAMINO)**

 _Hiss…._ My hatch door hisses as the door gently lays itself on the shipyard's floor. I walk out of the ship before grabbing my holo-communicator to call Keisa to let her know I'm home. However, to my surprise, she doesn't answer.

 _Maybe she's still training_. I think as the 2nd call isn't answered. Slipping the holo-communicator into my cloak's pocket, I make my way to her training room. I peer to the crack below the door to see the light still on. I open the door. I soon she why Keisa never answered.

In the corner of Keisa's training room, I see Keisa fast asleep, her Phasma doll, who she calls Dolly and her training lightsaber (sheathed of course) on her lap. I smile, walking to her before lifting her into my arms. Keisa doesn't wake up when I lift her up. I slip Phasma into her hand, sit down her training sabers on a shelf, turn off the light and close the door gently behind us before walking to Keisa's room. I lie Keisa in her bed, gently slipping her sheets on her body. I kiss her cheek. "Sweet dreams my sweet, little Sith."


	4. Waiting for the Chance

(Her Room)

(Keisa's 12 ½)

(Keisa's View)

Oh how much I love to relax after a stressful, 2 hour training run with Father. Ever since I turned 8, I've been ordered to train much more than I did. Even worse (or better if looking at an experience standpoint), the challenges are more life-threatening, such as leaping from branches over 180 feet in the air with no safety harness (which is personally my favorite; I love the forest air.)

Right now, I'm lying on my old, slightly squeaky twin sized bed with dark blue sheets and pillows, relaxing my sore muscles. Next to my bed stands an AT-AT nightstand with an alarm clock, holo-computer that Father bought me a few weeks ago (and I've been on it like crazy ever since) and a photograph of him and I playing in Kamino's rain, kicking water into the air. Inside the nightstand holds some things I used to love a lot. Those things happen to be my Captain Phasma doll and Father's old blanket. On the back, center part of the wall is my black dresser, filled with blue, black/red and white clothing, all colors separated by drawers. In the very top one, however, lays my very own Sith cloak. The cloak is a caped cloak with a hoodie, cape (duh) and a diagonal striped pattern of black and red. On the right wall is the door to my personal bathroom. On the front, right side wall is a locked chest (which has nothing in it, but I need it soon for my own lightsabers, if Father lets me have one that is.) On the front, left side is built in shelves, holding my two training sabers, a Marksman-H combat remote (or what I call a "blaster ball") and a few dumbbells.

Lying in my bed for around 45 minutes, I grow bored. I turn my attention to my holo-computer, but as I reach for it, a knock comes from the outside my room. I wince as I push myself up with my sore muscles. I turn my head to spot Father walking inside. Closing the door, he walks to me. "Keisa. May I have a word?"

"Well sure. We always do. Something up?" I ask, swinging my legs off the bed. He nods. "Yes. It's about your training. Supreme Leader ordered me to bring you to him." He says. I freeze.

Ever since I first saw Supreme Leader Snoke, my opinion of him plummeted. He required so much from Father, too much for my taste. I'm not a fan of him to say the least. I narrow my eyes. "You're not serious."

"I'm serious Keisa. Meet me outside his chambers. We'll walk inside together. Make sure you grab your practice sabers." He tells before walking outside. I could only stare in disbelief. I scoff to myself and leap off my bed, grab my black jean jacket (I'm wearing a white shirt and black jeans with no shoes; I prefer to go barefoot.) and slip it on. Snatching my sabers, I walk towards the chambers. When I reach the chambers, I spot Father waiting for me, his hand clutching something. I, knowing asking him will cause, maybe, an argument, I turn my head, without word, to the chamber's doors. Father steps to my side and with the Force, opens the door. With a nod to each other, we walk inside to a holographic Snoke. We bow our heads a bit of our upper bodies to him. He nods in return before lifting his head. "You've sure grown Keisa. Are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for-?" I begin to ask, but in the corner of my eye, I see Father, a practice saber identical to his real one in his hand, dashing to me. I ignite my own two practice sabers and dash towards him. He swings his saber, which I flip over, spin around to strike. Father blocks my attack without looking. He turns around and pushes me with the Force before leaping to me. As I skid to a stop, my bare feet burning due to the friction of the tile floor, I, with the Force's help, dodge to the side and then chuck one my saber to Father. He spins to the side, but as he does, I summon my saber towards me. He, in the way, is hit in the side before I catch my saber. He lands on his feet right when I begin to strike. He blocks both my sabers with his, beginning a strength match. He, to my surprise, kicks me in the chest, sending me to the ground hard. He thrusts his practice saber towards me, but I roll away and backflip to my feet. When I do, he swings his saber down, which I block with only one of my sabers. Right when I try to swing, he summons my own saber into his hand and slices my shirt, signaling my death. Snoke then calls us to him. Father chucks me my saber and we walk slowly to him. He, head lifted to me. "Keisa...that fight gives me promise that you're getting stronger. Your Father has trained you well." He says. My eyes snap open with shock and joy. Father cracks a smile, but soon fades when Snoke begins to talk to him. I keep silent as Snoke tells Father to begin a secret mission. He turns his attention to me. I freeze. "And you, keep your hands off of this mission. You're time will come soon." He tells me before logging off. I scoff. "He thinks I'm still weak."

"No he doesn't." Father tries to reassure me. I shake my head. "Yeah right. Sure he complimented me, but why can I not battle alongside you. It's not fair at all! I want to fight Jedi!" I complain as we walk outside the chambers. He turns his head to me. "You really aren't ready. I know Jedi more than you realize Keisa. Let's drop the conversation. Rest up for now, we're training tomorrow." He snarls before walking away. I could only stare and watch.

Father's struggling with something, and he's not going to share it. I guess I have no choice but to wait.

To wait for my chance against the Jedi.


	5. The Discovery

(D'Qar)

(Rey's View)

(Nearby Forest)

(6 Months Later)

Tranquility. This feeling overcomes my senses whenever I'm here in the forest, meditating, training and sometimes to enjoy nature and its beauty. Now feeling tranquility almost every day, I kind of wish I've known D'Qar sooner. I really didn't have a choice though, after being stuck in Jakku and all. However, tranquility isn't the only thing I feel now. I feel like I'm loved, that I actually have a purpose in life instead of being a servant of Uunkar Platt, and it's all thanks to General Leia Organa.

General Organa deserves to be where she is now. She saved the Illinium system, she saved the Resistance, but what's more, she saved me. She saved my entire self-esteem in one fellow swoop. I cannot thank her enough. However, since the destruction of Starkiller base, General Organa doesn't seem as focused on her job as usual. It's totally understandable though. Losing her husband, losing her son and slowly losing herself, it's really stressful. No wonder she's not focused and uplifting.

Right now, I've decided to stop meditating on the forest floor. Meditating for too long really exhausts me and blurs my sense of time. I push myself to my feet and grab my self-made blue lightsaber to begin my lightsaber training on some dead trees. Leaping high with the help of the Force, I swiftly leap from branch to branch on one dead tree, soon reaching the top. I slice the top of the tree off so I could stand on a flat surface. Pulling my arm back with the saber, I begin to spin my saber around and begin to strike in the air. Along with this, I flip vertically a couple times until I feel a presence. I stare to the forest floor to see Luke staring at me with a sincere smile. "There you are! I've been searching for you!" He shouts, waving me down. I sheathe my saber and jump down, branch to branch, until I reach the forest floor. "Sorry Master Luke. I'm trying to train as much as possible." I tell him. He nods, his smiling soon morphing into a worried frown. "Master Luke? Is there a problem?" I ask as he walks off. I dash after him until I reach his side. He inhales a breath through his nose and nods. "Unfortunately yes. It's about Ben." He tells me, turning his head to me. "He's alive."

I stop. Luke soon turns to me while I, stunned at the news, stare in shock to the floor. I clench my fists in anger and frustration. The man that killed my only father figure, the man who nearly paralyzed Finn, the man who demolished the Republic survived the unthinkable. I mean sure _I_ survived, but where he was with no help really nearby, I was convinced he was dead. I grind my teeth while tears begin to stream down my face. Luke lowers his head a bit. "Rey…I know it's too much to bear right now, but we're going to discuss this with Leia and we need you there with us."

"Why…? Why did he live Master Luke…?!" I whisper to Luke, lifting my head up. He shakes his head. "That doesn't matter Rey. The important thing is that he's alive and we have a lead on his location. Now let's get a move on." He tells me, his voice firmer than before. He begins to walk off. I, after a 5 second hesitation, wipe my tears away and dash after him. Luke, when he sees me, cracks a faint smile. We soon reach the Resistance Base.

When reaching the base, I find Poe, BB-8 and General Organa talking outside the base's entrance. BB-8 notices me first and rolls quickly to me. _Rey! You're here! General Organa was worried sick!_ BB-8 says. I sigh. "Well I'm here. Let's go talk to her." I say, walking towards her. General Organa notices me, then Poe. As we all meet up, Luke adjusts his cloak in discomfort. "Let's get down to business. What should we do with Ben's discovery? Does anyone have a lead on the First Order's whereabouts?"

"Well…one of our pilots thinks that she caught a glimpse of a TIE Fighter near the Kamino system." Poe informs us. Luke's eyes widen before slumping down in despair. "She's right. It makes sense." Luke whispers to himself. Shocked at the quick certainty of his, we turn to him. "You're that certain?" General Organa asks. Luke, scratching his chin, nods. "Most definitely. Remember the recent attack on Chandrila?" He asks, glancing at each one of us. We all nod. "Well our troops took off their masks."

General Organa gasps. "You don't mean-?!" She begins to say, but Luke's nodding shushes her. "Yes Leia. They were clones. Kamino is the only place I can recall that has the ability to _create_ clones. I do not think this _possible_ discovery was a fluke. She _did_ see a TIE."

"But…Why _outside_ the system? I understand why _we_ went there, you know, the holocron, but why them? Do you think they know about the holocron?" Poe asks. Luke scratches his chin. "Perhaps. It's certainly a possibility. However, it's not like the First Order to scout before attacking."

"Well I think since it's so important, they cannot mess up. They're not taking any chances this time" I chime in. Luke nods. "Yes, that _does_ make sense." He says with a smile. I smile back and nod in thanks. Poe then asks what we should do. Now a long silence overcomes us. Then General Organa speaks up. "We wait."

"Wait?" I ask. She nods. "Yes. If we can _confirm_ that they're planning to come after the holocron, we can secure the nearby village where we left it with forces. Does anyone agree?"

"I do." Poe chimes. Luke and I exchange a quick glance, and then nod. "Yes. So…" I say, cracking a big, excited grin. "When do we begin?"


	6. A Crippling Pain

(Keisa's 15)

(Keisa's View)

(Training Room)

(2 Years Later)

I don't really understand why Father is still being so overprotective of me. I mean, I've been training in lightsabers and the Force for 10 years now and he's still prohibiting me to use _any_ actual lightsabers. He states that I'm too inexperienced to wield such a powerful weapon. That is why I'm stuck with two training sabers. These "sabers" can only cause a bruise or shallow cut on the opponent, so it's basically useless to me now. I've been practicing _Djem So_ , or one of the 5th lightsaber techniques, after _Shien_ , since I've received the two training sabers. Father tells me that I'm have a natural way with _Djem So_ , and yet I cannot have the real lightsaber, so what gives?!

At the moment, I'm in my personal training room. Father ordered this room to be built whenever I could really make my own choices. In this small room, I have a rock climbing set, treadmill, three Marksman-H combat remote, mini dumbbells, 5, 10, 15, and 25 lbs. a small mat where I meditate and a workout set custom made for strength and a bit of endurance. Right now, in my room, I'm climbing, now without a safety harness, on the rock climbing set. I've done this so many times, but I believe each time it's strengthening my muscles, especially when I hang only by my arms.

I soon reach the top. I begin my descent to the ground to take a 20 minute break from this 1 ½ hour, nonstop, training round. When I begin this, however, a knock comes from my door. I holler for a name.

"It's your father Keisa." Father says firmly. I holler for him to come in while I climb down. He opens the door (since I can hear the creaking of the hinges), closes it and waits for me to reach the bottom. When I do, I pat my hands on my black pants before turning to him. He brushes his hand through his hair, sighs and walks to the door. "Keisa…come with me. We need to talk."

"Great." I snarl in a sarcastic manner. Father and I, with no words exchanged, walk side by side towards Snoke's chambers. When I realize this, I scoff. "You _cannot_ be serious. I'm not going in there after what happened." I tell Father. He rolls his eyes. "When he scolded you for attacking Hux happened a _month_ ago!" He says. I scoff again. "So what Father?! It's not easy to forget something like that you know!" I shout to him right as we reach the closed doors (thank goodness; don't want Snoke to hear my complaint; that'd screw me up for sure) of Snoke's chambers. He ignores my complaint and then punches in a code, unlocking the doors. Hissing open, Father and I spot Snoke already in his holographic form. Father pushes me gently, signaling me to walk forward. With a glare to him, frustrated at the whole situation with Snoke, I walk to the center of the chamber. Snoke slightly lifts his head up, his old, eerie eyes glaring at me. "You've come."

"Of course." I say, inflecting my voice a bit. He, unfazed and not amused, continues his glare. "Keisa…How long have you been training?" He asks me. I grin, instantly knowing the correct answer. "Since I could make my own decisions. So, I'll say 4."

"4?" He asks, raising his voice a bit. He wasn't confused, but curious at my answer. I nod. "Well sure. You never specified the _type_ of training. I've been training on and by the Force when I was 4. Lightsabers at 5."

"Hm. Very well. Kylo Ren. It is time. Lead Keisa outside to the rainfall and bring the supplies. Report to me when she has completed." Snoke commands Father. Confused, I turn my head to him and mouth "What's going on?" Father ignores me, but instead bows to Snoke. Snoke logs off. Immediately, he turns his head to me. "Come."

 _Oh great. Here's one of those stupid tests again_. I snarl in my mind as I walk with Father to the balcony outside my room. He, at the door, pushes me outside, making me stumble on my feet. He chucks my lockbox to me, slams the door shut, locks the door and pulls in the retractable roof, causing the pouring rain slosh onto me hard. The cold rain, soaked into my clothes, stick onto my skin. Despite the urge to break my door down, I open the lockbox to discover supplies for two lightsabers. Two smaller boxes sit inside too. I open those up to see two red, synthetic Kyber Crystals inside, radiating its eerie beauty.

My mission is to build my lightsabers. However, one problem remains.

The parts are electrical. Water and electricity do _not_ work well together. I, soon, around 4 minutes later, figure out a way to conquer that problem.

The lockboxes. I, with the Force, begin to clump the parts for one lightsaber together before covering it with the lockbox. Closing my eyes, I lift my hand in front of me, focusing my energy onto the parts. I soon, with the help of the Force, distinguish the parts from each other by how much of the Force I have to use to lift each part. In my mind, I imagine the diagram that I've studied for around a year, off and on, of a lightsaber and begin to match the part to the diagram in my mind. Muffled clicking is soon heard. As I do this, however, an extremely cold rain drop hits my back, nearly making me lose my focus. I clench my jaw in anger as more and more of colder raindrops hit my skin. However, despite the distraction's best effort, my first lightsaber is complete. I instantly focus on the second one and within minutes complete it.

Something at that instant hits me. An unbearable chill ripples through my body. I drop the finished lightsaber and wrap my sticky, cold arms onto my chest. The pain nearly made me scream. Father opens the door and grabs me by my arm and chucks me into my room. He summons my sabers into both of his hands and walks to me as I lie shaking on the floor of my room. He tosses me my sabers before, without a word, walking out. I could only stare.

 **(Ren's View)**

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

 **(Snoke's Chambers)**

"I see…" Supreme Leader Snoke mumbles, scratching his frail chin. "A wave of crippling pain. Kylo Ren, I think it's time to prepare the mission."

"But why?" I ask him. He leans forward from his throne. "Your child has just created a Force Bond with a familiar enemy of ours. The crippling pain was from the Light Side of the Force." He snarls. I raise an eyebrow. "Luke?"

"No…" He whispers. After 10 seconds of wondering, my eyes snap open at the realization of who it is.

It wasn't Luke.

It was Rey.


	7. The Unwanted Force Bond

(D'Qar)

(2:00 P.M.)

(Finn's View)

Rey. I don't know how I've lived so long without her. She's beautiful, so beautiful. Her hair, her giggle and her sweet smile warms me up, but a few minutes ago Poe and I found her unconscious on her bedroom's floor. We have no idea what caused her to fall unconscious, but that didn't matter. We have a friend to save.

Right now, I'm running around with an unconscious Rey in my arms, hollering for medics from the main area of the base. I knew that she'll live and all, but I'm still worried. General Organa, right as I run out, gasps and dashes to me, despite her old age. "Finn! What happened to Rey?!" She frantically asks as two medics run to me with a cart behind them. Setting Rey down, I watch as they cart Rey away, General Organa, after she disappears, asks me again. I sigh. "I…I don't know General. Poe and I called her from outside her door and-."

"She didn't answer." She intercedes. I nod in approval. "Yeah…she didn't. I just don't understand the whole situation though! Nothing in her room could have fallen onto her!" I shout. Before I could continue a worrisome rant, General Organa lays her old hands onto my shoulders. "Don't worry Finn. Rey will wake up."

"But how do you know?!" I shout. She smiles. "Because I just know Finn." She tells me. "Now I need to get back to work. Why not talk to Luke. I might know she'll wake up, but he might know why she fell unconscious. He should be in the docking area." She tells me. I nod. "Al-Alright. I'll check with him. Thanks." I tell her. She nods and walks off. I adjust the jacket that Poe let me keep on those crazy days against the First Order and begin my walk to the docks. Fellow Resistance members wave a hello, unaware about the incident with Rey. When I reach the docks, I, like General Organa said, spot Luke with Poe and BB-8. Poe must be informing Luke about the whole situation. I dash to them. Luke glances at me before Poe tells him the rest of the story.

"So is she going to be alright?!" I shout. Luke nods. "According to the medics, her vital signs are perfect. I believe the Dark Side of the Force caused this." He tells me. "However, I don't think it's Ben."

"You mean Kylo Ren right?" I ask. Luke nods to me. "Yes. I believe Ben Solo still resides in Kylo Ren. Anyways, considering how much more Ben's in tune with the Dark Side, I believe someone with not as strong of a connection caused this Force Bond. However, I'm not sure of _who_ caused this."

"A Force Bond?" Poe asks. "Sounds like it's serious, but what _exactly_ is one?" He asks. Luke smiles at the comment. "Well, a Force Bond connects with two similar Force Sensitives. The similarity of the two can vary from one connection to another. However, when a bond is connected, it cannot be destroyed."

"Great. Just what we need at this point." I snarl to myself. Before Luke can make a remark, one of the medics runs to us. "Poe, Finn, Luke, she's awake and wants to see you. She's a bit upset about something too. She won't tell us."

"Very well. Thank you." Luke bows a bit. The medic bows back before scurrying off to his other medic friends. Luke leads us to the medical room, where Rey is laying on a bed. She lifts herself a bit when she sees us. "Master Luke, everyone, what happened?!"

"Calm yourself Rey. You'll be alright. Poe and Finn found you unconscious in your room. I'm just glad to see you're doing fine." Luke tells Rey. Rey shakes her head. "But I'm _not_ okay Master Luke! After what I saw, I'll never be okay."

"You saw something?" I ask. She nods, wrapping her arms around her shaking body. "Yeah…I saw…a new Sith."

"A new Sith?" Luke asks, a bit suspicious on what Rey said. She nods. "Yes. I saw an image of a young girl creating two red lightsabers. After that, a wave of pain nearly ripped me apart. I-I don't get it!"

"Rey. I really don't want to inform you now, but I believe you made a Force Bond with the girl in your vision." Luke tells her, sitting at the edge of her bed. She shakes her head. "But why?! I'm nothing like her! I have no similarities with her! She's evil!"

"Maybe to you, but you never met her. I haven't either. Let's not worry about it now. You need to rest up a bit. Do you wish to have Finn and Poe in here?"

"No thanks. I need to think about this…I guess." She sighs, lying back down on the bed. Luke nods and walks out, followed by us. I close the door behind me, but then Rey calls for me. I turn around and open the door. "What do you need Rey?" I ask, walking to her. She, still shaking, tells me she wants company. I sit by her side on her bed. "So, you want to talk about something? I'm up for it."

"Well, I don't know. I'm still freaked out about the vision." She says. "I bet. I'd be scared too. You'll be fine though. You're-." I begin to say she's tougher than me, but then one of the Admirals busts into the room, his eyes filled with fright. "Admiral?"

"Rey, Finn. Sorry to interrupt, but the First Order just captured the Holocron!" He shouts. Rey and I exchange a quick glance. "When was this?!"

"Yesterday. Since the village is so far away, we didn't get information until right now." He mutters. Rey turns to me. "Ready to go?" She asks, standing to her feet. I push her down. "You're not going. You need to rest, like Luke ordered. Rey shakes her head. "After all this, I'm not. We have a Holocron to get, and after what I saw, I think I need to meet this girl."

"Why? She scares you!" I shout. Rey summons her saber into her hand. "If you want to conquer a fear, you must face it head on."


	8. The Meeting

(Kamino Base)

(Keisa's View)

(Two Days Later)

I swear I'm going mad. I've been dreaming about the girl, Rey to be exact, for 5 nights in a row, pondering for hours on end about why she's so powerful with the Force. Nothing about it makes sense. Father was trained by Snoke for years and she, with the Force's help, overpowers him within minutes. I know that the Force acts in mysterious ways, but why her? Why a scavenger?

To try to clear my mind, I walk through the hallways of Kamino, the usual patting of the rain in the background. I pass by many clonetroopers who stand at attention when I do. As I pass through the hallways, I find myself near Hux's room, where I hear some murmuring. Interested, I sneak to the wall, right near his door, and begin to eavesdrop. In the background, I hear Snoke's voice.

"He's found it Supreme Leader." Hux's voice, firm as ever, says inside the room. A quiet inhale soon follows. "Very good Hux. Has he uncovered the secrets of the Jedi Holocron yet?" Snoke asks. I raise an eyebrow.

 _Jedi Holocron? Father has one? Since when?_ I ask myself. Their conversation continues. "No Supreme Leader. He's been too occupied with that little brat and her training. I'll inform him about your order at once." Hux informs Snoke. Snoke doesn't say a word, but the sound of a closing hologram comes soon after. I clench my fist, waiting for Hux to come out of the door to slug him. Calling me a brat is not the best of moves. I know it's not a harsh word and all, but sometimes he needs to learn the lesson the hard way. Hux opens the door and steps out, letting me successfully punch him on the cheek. Blood spews from his mouth. He crumbles to the floor. He spits out the blood and pushes himself to his feet. "You're an idiot." He coughs, turning to me. He wipes the blood from his chin before grabbing me by my shirt's collar. He lifts me up so that our eyes lock onto each other's. I kick him on his chest, sending him to the ground once more. I flip onto my feet. "Pathetic as always. Now, tell me about the Jedi Holocron." I order, kicking him so that he's face up. He glares at me. "Why do I need to tell you."

"Because I'm higher in rank. Now, I need to know!" I order louder. After glaring for a minute, he sighs. "Very well. One of our divisions raided a village in D'Qar, near the Resistance Base. The Holocron was held there. We've recovered the Holocron to uncover its secrets." He tells me, grabbing onto a control board to pull him up. I scoff. "And you're thinking we're able to unlock it? You're wrong. No one here is connected to the Light!" I shout. He grins. "Your father was at one time."

"Yeah right. Don't play these games with me Hux! I have no time for it!" I shout, grabbing his collar. Someone's hand now lies on my shoulder. I spin around to see Father, his eyes filled with guilt. I toss Hux back onto the ground. "He wasn't lying, was he." I snarl, pushing Father to the side. Father nods. "Unfortunately...no. It's a long story, but…It might become some use to us now." He tells me. I shake my head. "Like that'd happen. You're too in tune to the Dark Side Father!" I shout. Father opens his mouth, but a tremor through the ground knocks us off our feet. When the tremor stops, the sound of explosions boom through the base. I scramble to my feet, summon my lightsabers into my hands and run to a nearby window. Starfighters are in the sky, blasting away at the base. Father pushes me aside and stares at the scene. "The Resistance. They're coming for the Holocron."

"Well 'bout time I get a challenge!" I shout, dashing off towards the location of the explosions. Father shouts for me to come back.

"Father! Go the other way! We might be able to stop them!" I shout before turning a sharp right into a hallway. Dashing through the halls, I feel a faint source of the Force. Someone Force Sensitive is near. I pick up speed and turn another sharp right to find a group of Resistance Fighters in the way. I unsheathe my sabers as they notice my presence. They begin to fire. I swiftly deflect the blaster bullets, some of them hitting, and killing, the Resistance Fighters. I gain on the survivors, three of them to be exact, and slice them at their waste with one single swoop of my saber. While I sheathe my sabers, I dash through the hallways, following the stronger presence of the Light Side of the Force. When the presence was too much to bear, I stop in my tracks, right at the end of the hallway to find the girl in my nightmares, Rey, pushing some clonetroopers onto the ceiling. She, after this, stops in her tracks before slowly turning to me. Her eyes widen. I grin. "Recognize me?" I ask in a sneer, walking towards her. She unsheathes a different blue saber than she held in my nightmares. "Unfortunately I do." She snarls. I snicker. "Well that's just perfect Rey. I recognize you too, unfortunately."

"Wait...you know my name?" She asks. "After all the shit you've done to Ren, how could I not?" I cackle. She narrows her eyes. "You're his apprentice, aren't you." She snarls. I grin. "Not exactly. Now Rey...I think you know what comes next right?" I ask, unsheathing my sabers. Her grip on the hilt of her saber tightens.

That's when I make my move.


	9. It's a Trap!

(Rey's View)

(Fight with Keisa)

(A Few Seconds Later)

I should have listened to Finn. I underestimated this child's power, speed and Force abilities too much and now that very mistake could be the end for me. The black haired child, wearing a black cloak and wielding two red lightsabers, dashes right towards me. She, while running, chucks one of her two sabers towards my neck. I flip into the air, dodging her attack and then land to find her nowhere to be seen. I, a millisecond later, feel something coming for my back. I, in reaction, spin around, blocking one of her sabers. The child then, to my surprise, drops her free saber onto the ground before pushing me with the Force. I skid along the tile floor, somehow remaining on my feet. She summons her thrown saber back into her hands and jumps towards me, her feet barely off the ground. I clench my jaw and block her attack. However, the overall momentum of her jump plus attack sent both of us tumbling across the ground. We, the instant we stop tumbling, scramble to our feet and dash to each other. We collide our lightsabers onto each other's with full force. To my surprise, our strength is apparently equal. Locked in a full on strength match, the girl soon lifts her head and grins. "So this is the extent of your strength Rey? I wish you'd be more of a challenge."

"Don't be so comfortable with yourself kid. You haven't seen anything." I taunt her back. Unfortunately, I kind of lied to her. What I've shown the child right now _is_ the extent of my training. I never really worked on brute strength; I just worked on lightsaber techniques. Guess one cannot work without the other.

Suddenly, I'm pushed onto the wall. I grunt on the impact and soon look up to see the girl leaping from above, her lightsaber above her head. I leap to the side, but fall onto my face. My lightsaber flies from my hand and lands across the hall. I scramble onto my feet, snapping around to the girl to see her with my lightsaber in her hand with her sabers clipped onto her belt. She grins evilly, turning my lightsaber's hilt in the light, observing it. "Not too shabby."

"Give that back!" I shout. She, amused at my remark, bursts into laughter. "You really expect me to return your lightsaber with that?! You're something else Rey." She cackles, lifting my lightsaber's hilt up in order for me to have a clear view of it. With a larger grin, she begins to clamp her hand down. I summon my saber back into my hand, bring it to my side and ignite it.

Or that's what I hoped for.

When I pressed the button for the blade to ignite, a bit of fizzling reaches my ears. I frantically repress the button, hoping for a miracle. The girl watches me, entertained at my failure. I snap my head to her. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_?!" I boom, clutching my broken saber tightly. She smirks. "You're smart, figure it out Rey!" She laughs, summoning her two sabers into her hands. I scoff and clip my broken saber to my belt, knowing that it's not going to be working for a while. The child soon dashes to me again. Little does she know that I'm more acrobatic than I look.

Right when she chucks her saber to me, I flip into the air, dodging her attack, land right behind her, spinning around and pushing her with the Force before she could react. She tumbles to the other side of the hallway, giving me the chance to run off in search for the holocron.

After 5 minutes of dashing through what seems to be endless amount of hallways, I stop to catch my breath. While I do this, I call Poe for the location of the Holocron. A few nerve-racking beeps soon follow.

"Rey?!" Poe shouts, confused and pissed off about the sudden call. "Poe! What hallway is the holocron in?! Tell me!" I shout. That's when I begin to hear large footsteps. I cling to the wall in fear, then soon realize it was Poe's from his end of the conversation. "Hall 22B! To get there-!" He begins but a huge crack busts through our discussion before silence rings out. "Poe! Poe!" I scream in a quiet manner. I scoff to myself. "Guess it's all up to me now. Hall 22B…" I whisper to myself. I walk through the empty hallways, somehow not really asking myself why the hallways are empty in the first place until I find Hall 22B. When I reach the hallway, I find the room where the holocron has been kept since the sliding doors were nowhere to be seen.

The holocron's room, I must say, really is extravagant. In the white walled and floored room stand 3 pedestals in the back center. Behind the pedestals hangs a black curtain with elegant ends. Books of ancient age sit below the pedestals, covered in a protective shield. With one final look around, I sneak into the room. I walk to the holocron's pedestal, which is the center pedestal and swipe at it.

My hand passes right through it.

The holocron was a hologram.

I spin around to dash for the door, but a red energy door soon traps me in. I run to it and peer out to see the girl clapping slowly with a huge, prideful grin. I glare at her. "You. You just made a _huge_ mistake, you know that kid?" I snarl. She snickers. "Me? The kid? Oh no Rey, I might be a kid, but I'm starting to wonder who's the _real_ kid 'round here." She sneers before turning her back to me. "Rest up for now Rey. Ren and I will be back for you." She cackles right before she begins to walk off. "And what do you think you're going to do with me when you _do_ come back?!" I shout. She stops. "Interrogation." She says in an evil manner, walking back to the door. She leans in. "Just like the one at Starkiller Base, or perhaps, _worse_."


	10. All We Need

(Cell)

(Rey's View)

(5 Minutes Later)

I cannot wrap my mind around what just happened. I was tricked by a child, a mere _child_ that appears to be just as powerful as I am. She knew what I came for, she knows who I am and she's a part of me now, thanks to our Force Bond. Despite my desire not too, I need to talk to her, one on one. It's my only shot to discover who she is and why we're connected.

Sitting on one of the empty pedestals, I restlessly watch the red energy door, observing its occasional flickering. I had nothing else to do in this cell anyways. I, while watching the door, begin to think about Finn and Poe, wondering where they are now. I know they're still in the base, but I'm just hoping that the child, the clonetroopers or Kylo Ren are not battling them. It's probably happening, but now that I cannot help them, hope is all I can do.

After 5 long worry filled minutes, I begin to hear footsteps clopping their way to me. I, curious, hop off the pedestal and cautiously make my way to the door when all of a sudden the energy field fades. I make a run for it, but someone collides with me, sending both of us onto the ground. I push the person off only to find the person to be Finn. Finn grunts as he sits up, his hand clutching his chest. I soon see blood oozing out of his jacket.

"Finn! You're hurt! What happened?!" I shout, pulling his hand away to see a large, foot long gash along his chest. He winces in pain. "Kylo Ren did it. I tried to fight, but I didn't stand a chance…again."

"You did everything you could Finn. I'm just glad you're still alive." I reassure him, hoping that he'd relax a bit through the mess we're in. He shakes his head. "Maybe, but we're still trapped. How are we going to get out?!" He shouts. I sigh. "I don't know Finn, but we need to come up with a plan quickly. Where should we-?" I begin to ask where we should start; that's when the door fades again, revealing Kylo Ren. Finn, in rage, scrambles to his feet and tries to charge, but Kylo Ren freezes him in place. "Reckless." He says firmly before blasting him onto the back wall. Finn falls onto the pedestal before crumbling to the ground. I scream his name and try to run to his side, but Kylo Ren grabs me tight by the arm.

"Let me go!" I scream, trying to tug my way out, but Kylo Ren's grasp is too strong. He pulls me by the arm as I scream as loud as I can, hoping that Poe or one of the Resistance Fighters would come to my rescue. Kylo Ren scoffs. "You're wasting your breath."

"I don't care! Let me go!" I scream back. He shakes his head. "You're going to scream soon enough, so I say you shut up. It's better for _both_ of us." He tells me, turning his head to me. At the sight of his face, memories of Starkiller Base flood my mind. My legs stiffen, sending me crumbling to the ground, but Kylo Ren's grasp keeps me from falling. He pulls me to my feet. "Something wrong? You're suddenly limp." He asks in a nonchalant voice. I clench my jaw. "Thanks to you, my legs aren't working. You happy with that?!" I shout. He doesn't answer. He releases me from his grasp, sending me to the ground. He soon kneels down before gently tapping my forehead. That's when my vision suddenly turns black.

 **(KYLO REN'S VIEW)**

Rey. I don't know how destiny caused us to meet once again, but it happened. The young lady, who disturbs my daughter with nightmares, scarred my face and caused the destruction of Starkiller Base lies unconscious in my arms. It's kind of saddening to most people that I have to interrogate a now defenseless lady, but after what she did to the First Order and is still doing to my daughter, I believe it's fair.

Walking through the hallways, I make my way to the newly furnished interrogation room, right next to Keisa and my rooms. Arriving in front of the room, I notice, through the corner of my eye, Keisa coming towards me. I open the door to the interrogation room.

"You ready for this Keisa?" I ask her when we walk into the room. She nods. "Yeah. I suppose. She deserves to be tortured after all she's done to me." She snarls to herself, closing the door behind us. I nod without a word before laying the unconscious Rey into the interrogation chair. I lock the restraints around her wrists and ankles, my eyes locked onto her face as she sleeps. Keisa coughs for my attention. I turn around, seeing her frowning. "Please don't tell me you're attracted to her. It'd be sickening if you are." She snarls. I shake my head. "Like I'd ever be. She's an enemy. Now I'll leave you two go for the interrogation. Remember, you can uncover the secrets about the Holocron from her."

"Yeah, I know. Now I think you should be on your way. I need to prepare myself." Keisa says, an evil grin creeping up her face. I nod in approval before walking out the door. Closing it behind me, I begin my walk to the room where FN-2187 is held in only to find the door panels blasted out and FN-2187 nowhere to be seen.

 _It's alright Ren._ I tell myself _we can afford to lose the traitor. Rey is all we need._


	11. The Interrogation

(Keisa's View)

(10 Minutes Later)

(Interrogation Room)

Rey's sure taking her sweet time. Since I was left alone with Rey, I've been waiting for her to wake up. It's been 10 minutes and I'm cranky. I'm _not_ a patient person whatsoever. Bored, I hop off the metal box I've been sitting on and walk to the interrogation machine. The interrogation machine, designed by me, has a couple old, tactical torture techniques that can, and possibly will, leave Rey with some difficulties. In the center compartment of this massive, metal monstrosity holds a bowl of ice water. The whole purpose of this bowl is to dunk someone's hand into it, restrain the hand and wait. If submerged long enough, the pain will become unbearable and hypothermia can, and hopefully will occur. Another thing that I designed on the machine is a Force Lightning simulator, designed to electrocute, not lethally though, the victim until two things occur: We receive the information or the victim renders unconscious. However, the ice bowl cannot be done prior to this. That will surely kill the victim. Today I'm doing electrocution. Even better, she's wearing thin, somewhat flammable clothes. I predict burns, and a lot of them.

As I prepare the electrocution part of the machine, I hear the restraints move. I turn to find Rey fully awake. She notices me and glares at me. "You again."

"Yes, me again." I snicker, reaching for the electrocution pole. This pole reaches will reach Rey, and with a push of a button on the machine, will send multiple bolts of electricity onto Rey. "You ready for this?" I ask, pulling the pole above her, the pole's tip pointing directly at her chest. She stares to the pole, and soon to me. "What's this? What are you planning to do to me?" She asks, fear in her voice. I snicker. "You'll figure out soon enough, _unless_ you tell us what secrets lie in the Holocron." I say. She shakes her head. "Whatever you're going to do, do it."

"Very well." I say with a shrug of my shoulder. I walk to the machine and press the button. An instant later, thin bolts rocket onto Rey. She instantly begins screaming at the top of her lungs. I watch her as she begins to cry, which makes her condition worse. The tears, electricity dwelling inside, burn her face a bit. After 2 minutes of this, I turn off the machine. When this happens, she begins to wheeze, trying to catch her breath. I shake my head. "You didn't have to go through that ya know."

"I know kid. Don't state the obvious to me." She snarls, her anger rising. I grin when I see this. "You appear to be pissed off at me." I sneer, walking to her. She scoffs. "Being electrocuted like that, you'd be too."

"Perhaps." I say, looking up. "Ya know Rey, you're an interesting girl. Ren told me so much about you." I say. Rey's eyes widen. "He has?"

"Well sure! You're his nemesis after all! Why would he not inform me!?" I cackle, walking back to the machine. I press the button again, sending more bolts onto her. The screams return. She jerks in her chair, screaming for it to stop. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just make it stop! Please…!"

I, upon hearing this, turn off the machine and walk to her, hands behind my back. "So?" I say, leaning toward her face. "What is it? Go on."

"The holocron…I really don't know what it holds…Master Luke knows though…Just please don't electrocute me again." She begs. I smirk. "Very well Rey. That part is agreeable, but you're lying." I say. She shakes her head. "No I'm not!"

"We'll see Rey. We shall see." I sneer, taking a step back. I extend my hand, focusing the Force into her brain. She winces in pain. Soon reading her mind, I dig into her thoughts. I grin. "You're so scared again…aren't ya? Being here with me. Being here with Kylo Ren, after all he's done to you and…Finn's his name? I certainly thought his name was FN-2187."

"Don't talk about that." She snarls. I grin and dig even deeper into her mind. Then, to my surprise, when I get to a memory about Father, the memory soon disappears.

She's trying to resist me.

Increasing my strength on her, I flood through memories until I hit something rather interesting. I begin to envision a book with a Jedi symbol on it. Then I see the holocron floating near the book. I've found it. Rey clenches her jaw, in rage and guilty of letting me find what I was looking for so easily. With that rage, she begins to push back as I try to go deeper. While we fight for information, the room soon shakes, ending our fight. I stumble on my feet. "What was that?"

"Guess reinforcements arrived. Well then." Rey grins, turning her head toward her lightsaber. The lightsaber soon ignites, apparently repaired itself from the temporary malfunction I caused it, and flies through the restraints before being grabbed by Rey's hand. Rey rolls off the chair and flips to her feet. I unsheathe my sabers when she runs out and chase after her.

"Don't move kid!" A man's voice hollers as I chase Rey. I turn around to see 10 Resistance Fighters, guns hot, pointing their guns right to me. I, knowing I'm outnumbered, sheathe my sabers. I soon turn to Rey. "Listen Rey, I'm smarter than I look, so this battle is over. Tell your men to lower their guns, and I'll be on my way." I say, clipping my sabers to my belt. After a long stare, she nods to the men behind me. "But General?!"

"General?" I sneer. Rey glares at me. "Yes. Everyone, we're leaving." She orders. The Resistance Fighters soon walk to her side, all of them exchanging an angry glance to me. I nod. "Smart girl. I'll see you soon." I sneer, walking away.

"I'm sure of it."


	12. Ben or Kylo Ren?

(D'Qar)

(Rey's View)

(An Hour Later)

"General. We're landing." The pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_ calls to me from the cockpit while I lay down on a bench in the wall of the _Millennium_ _Falcon_. I remember Chewbacca laying here after we met Han Solo. "Alright! Thank you!" I shout before wincing in pain from the multiple, 1st degree burns from the interrogation I literally went through only an hour ago. One of the Resistance Fighters, Jack, upon seeing this, kneels to my side. "Rey?"

"I'll be fine Jack. Thanks." I grunt, a bit annoyed at the whole "center of attention" thing. I'm tougher than they think I am. "Are you sure?" He asks. I scoff. " _Yes_ Jack. Just give me some space after I'm in with the medical droid. That's what I _really_ need." I tell him, slowly moving my legs to the ground. He nods and attempts to grab my arm, but I pull it away. "You're not touching me either. Come on, let's move it."

"Alright. If you insist." Jack sighs, a bit saddened from my somewhat harshness. He, the pilot and I soon walk off the _Millennium Falcon_ only to find medics already waiting at the hatch door when it folded down. I scoff. "You _had_ to tell them." I ask. He nods. "You're hurt Rey! How could I _not_ tell them?!" Jack shouts. I sigh. "Look, I'm glad you're concerned about me, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I'm sorry." Jack sighs with a bow. I nod and for the first time today, smile. "You're forgiven."

With that said, I sit on the cart with the medics and begin our trip to the medical room. One of the medics asks how I got the burns. That's when the memories soon flash back into my mind. I wince in pain, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He, upon seeing this, gently lies his hand on my shoulder, where the electricity didn't reach. "You're going to be alright. Should I call for Luke?" He asks. I nod. "Please do. I need to discuss what happened."

"Guys. Enough talking. We're here." The main medic who was driving the cart to the base calls out. After a quick nod of thanks, the medical droid grabs my arm. Even though I'm not the person who is comfortable with this, I leave the droid be. He walks me into the medical room, telling me to lie gently as possible onto the bed. I do so and he begins to examine my burns.

"Rey. I'm getting some cream to help the burns. I'll be right back." He says before rolling off into a separate room. I sigh and stare at the ceiling, wondering how all of this even took place. Then I remember.

The holocron.

 _Where is that damn thing now?_ I think to myself, along with another sigh out of my mouth. _How could that child trick me? No,_ _all_ _of us?_ I think to myself. Before I could meditate on the problem at hand, the door creaks open. I turn my head to see Luke. He smiles. "You're here. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not the best. I have 1st degree burns all over my body." I scoff. He nods. "I was informed. I'm just glad you're living." He says. I nod. "Yeah. Everyone's saying that. Probably just to increase my self-esteem."

"Rey. This is _not_ the time to think about self-esteem issues. We're here to discuss the child you faced." Luke informs me. "And the one who tortured me." I scoff. Luke raises an eyebrow. "This child was in charge of that? I certainly thought Ben would."

"You mean Kylo Ren." I snarl. "Ben's gone and you know it." I snarl even louder. Luke sighs. "If you really think that, you're falling to the Dark Side." He informs me. "You just have to hope."

"Easy for you to say. Now, do you have any _idea_ who this child is? Do you think she's Kylo Ren's apprentice?!" I shout. He shakes his head. "I do not think she's his apprentice. Finn informed me that when he faced Ben and then got tossed into you by the child, he described their presence through the Force to be nearly the same."

"Nearly the same?!" I shout. "That means they have a deep connection! No Sith could have such a connection!" I boom even louder. Luke shakes his head. "I believe Finn's right. Rey, you must understand that Ben is still in there. Ben, when he was around, took care of the Resistance's member's children. I believe that child isn't his apprentice at all. It's his daughter."

"D-Daughter?! Hold up now Master Luke. I'm not very convinced that's the truth. Remember the Rule of Two?" I ask. He nods. "Well of course, but since she's not an _apprentice_ , the Rule of Two is still intact. I'd call his daughter a slave to Snoke. Certainly not to Ben though."

"I still don't understand Master Luke! Why would he even want to?! I thought the First Order doesn't care about the innocent!" I shout. Luke nods. "They don't. I believe the First Order saw the power in the child. They took her in only to be their slave."

"And Kylo Ren?"

"He couldn't treat her as one. That was his choice too. Listen Rey, you must understand that Ben's still residing in Kylo Ren. Meditate on it. I'm sure you'll see it soon enough." He reassures me with a smile. With a nod, he walks off. I couldn't understand.

If Ben still resided in Kylo Ren, why would he kill everyone on Jakku? Why would he want to kill Luke? Why does he kill innocent people? It makes no sense. He's a monster. He's nothing but that. So one question remains. Who _exactly_ is inside him? Is he still Ben, or has he become Kylo Ren?


	13. Rey's Worst Nightmare

(Keisa's View)

(One Week Later)

(Snoke's Chambers)

"You've done well Keisa…" Snoke hisses. "You're becoming quite powerful in the Dark Side of the Force."

"Thank you Supreme Leader." I say, bowing to him. He, in his holographic form, slowly stands to his feet. "Now Keisa, since you've proven your worth, I've decided to give you a mission." He hisses again. I grin in delight at his words, my eyes sparkling a bit, excited for the danger that awaits. As Snoke sits on his throne, he begins to speak. "Keisa…You're mission requires all your strength, knowledge and skill to be used. Your Father discovered from the Jedi Holocron with the help of a captured Jedi Knight, that an ancient Jedi Temple holds a Sith Holocron. This holocron is a key for our greatest mission yet."

"So my job is obtaining the Holocron. Where is the Jedi Temple?" I ask, crossing my arms. Snoke inhales a deep breath. "D'Qar." He hisses. "The same planet where the Resistance Base sits."

"All right! Now this is what I'm talking about!" I shout. Snoke, infuriated at my sudden excitement, stands to his feet, yelling my name. I snap my head to him, a bit fearful of his next move. "Keisa, this mission is no game." He reminds me. I smirk. "Well I know _that_. It's just that Rey might be there! I can finally kill her for what she's done to me!"

"No." Snoke firmly says. I snap my head up to him in anger, infuriated at his answer. "Do you know what she's _done_ to me Supreme Leader?! She's haunted my mind!" I shout. Snoke narrows his eyes. "Yes. It's exactly what we need for you. Your Force Bond will help us in our mission." He hisses. Before I could shout out a remark, he tells me to leave tomorrow morning with a map Father will hand to me and then logs off. I scoff to myself and stomp off toward my room.

"Arrogant. Not wanting me to kill our main enemy. He thinks I'm still weak." I snarl to myself, stopping in front of my room. I soon notice my door to be cracked open. Someone's raiding my room. Infuriated, I kick the door open, finding Hux rummaging through my lockbox where I place really important things inside. He snaps around at the sound of the door. His eyes narrow. "You're here much sooner than I-." He says, but I soon intercede by Force Pushing him onto the wall. He clutches his throat as I begin to Force Choke him. "WHY ARE YOU RAIDING MY ROOM?!" I boom, marching to him. "I…I can…e-explain!" He wheezes. I narrow my eyes. "Then explain."

"Ren…ordered it!" He gasps, his face turning blue. I scoff, releasing my grip. He crumbles to the floor, almost unable to move. He coughs vigorously while he struggles to his feet. I ignore him and march to Father's door, and just as before, kick it open. "FATHER! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!" I scream at him as he lies on his bed, staring at me with no emotion. He shakes his head. "No."

"Then _why_ did you order motherfucking HUX to raid my room!?" I scream. Father, unfazed, tells me why. "You stored an old book in the lockbox; Supreme Leader required me to read it." He tells me nonchalantly. I scoff. "That book about battle strategies right? The book that you forced me to read when I was 10? Let me guess, you're going to force me to read it again." I ask in a snarl. Father shakes his head. "No. We're using as a reference for our clone general. He requested it. The general will help you with the raid of the Jedi Temple."

"Because Snoke thinks I'm still weak, as always." I snarl, turning around. "Let the general read that book. See if I care, just do not order that idiot to raid my room again."

With that said, I walk out of Father's room before entering my room. I slam the door shut and make my way to my bed. In my bed, I find a thin slip of paper lying on my sheets. I scoop it up and read it, figuring out that this paper isn't a note like I thought it'd be.

It's a receipt.

A receipt for R6 parts.

My eyes widen at the sight of the receipt. Ever since I was young, I adored Astro Droids. Why, I do not exactly know. Maybe for the loyalty of the droids, their usefulness in missions or their overall cuteness, I do not know for sure, but now that I can build one, I'm a bit happier now.

"Well?" Father's voice says from behind. "Well I say you're making me a slightly happier girl Father." I say with my back still toward him. He chuckles. "I suppose so. I'm just in here to inform you that the raid will happen in 2 weeks. You'll have plenty of time to get used to your droid. And let me guess, you're going to build him right away?" He asks with a grin. I grin and nod in response. "Yep."

"Well then I'll leave you be. The parts are in your closet." He informs me before walking off. He closes his door behind me, leaving me and my future droid alone. I walk to my closet, discovering, as Father told me, a metal box filled with R6 droid parts. I sit down and, with the Force, lift the parts behind me. Turning around, I begin to build my droid, with a diagram near me of course. As my R6 droid pieces together, a chill ripples through my body.

 _You're a monster. You and your father_. Rey's voice whispers in my ear. Surprised, I drop my R6 droid. Luckily, the parts didn't fall apart. _Rey? What is the meaning of this?!_ I shout in my mind. _You know why. I need to figure you out._

 _Figure me out? You think learning about me will bring me to the Light? You're pathetic to think that Rey._ I snarl to her. She sighs. _I want to agree with you, but it's wrong to. You still have the Light inside you. So does your father._

 _That's enough Rey! Our conversation ends now!_ I shout to her. In response, she sighs. _Very well, but I have one more question._

 _And what's that._ I snarl. She inhales a breath. _Just who are you?_

With those words, I grin. _I'm your worst nightmare_.


	14. A Score to Settle

(D'Qar)

(Keisa's View)

(2 Weeks Later)

The time has finally come for the First Order's raid on the Jedi Temple, located in the very planet that destroyed Starkiller Base, and I must say, I've been waiting for some vengeance on Rey. I understand that Snoke rejected my idea to attack Rey since she's supposedly "too important" to the First Order, but thanks to our annoying, forced conversations through our Force Bond, I have no choice.

She will pay for her arrogance.

Right now, I'm rummaging through my closet, trying to find my just made cloak. My cloak has been custom made just for me. The long, black cloak, with a hood, reaches to my ankles and a diagonal, three large red stripe pattern cover my chest. A silver belt, which is underneath my cloak, has an inner compartment to hold my holo-communticator. My two lightsabers, clipped onto it, are barely visible. I soon find my cloak in the middle of my closet. I smile and begin to pull it over myself when a couple beeps come from the door. I pull my cloak over my head to see my new, green based and tan R6 droid, R6-J6, or RJ as I call him, staring at me. I groan. "What now RJ?"

 _I'm just ready for the trip! I'm so pumped!_ He squeals, rolling up to me. _Are you?_

"Yeah, I suppose so RJ. I'm really just going for some vengeance though." I snarl. RJ shakes his head. _That's a bad move Keisa. Your boss will be furious at you. He's scary already, but I don't wanna see him mad._ RJ tells me. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Well screw Snoke! Screw it all! Rey's haunted me and she's going to pay!" I boom, slamming my closet door shut. RJ rolls back at the sound. I turn to him, my eyes alive with rage, but I soon sigh, seeing that RJ's frightened. I shake my head and walk to him. He rolls back a bit in fright, but soon relaxes when I rest my hand on his head. "Look, you never had someone mess up your life. You're only 2 weeks old. If you did, I bet 100% you'd understand." I tell him, petting his head. He turns his head away and sighs. _Perhaps, but I'm scared for you!_

"Don't be. I'll complete the mission, and then I'll go after Rey. Completing the mission probably will keep Snoke's rage at bay. Come on, we're leaving for D'Qar." I say, pushing myself up to my feet. RJ squeals in delight and rolls to my side. I smile, push open my door to find the clone general waiting for me. He stands up at attention. "My lady."

"General. I believe our forces are ready?" I ask, walking to his side, sliding my hands into my cloak's pockets. He nods. "Yes my lady. We're prepared and ready to fight."

"Very good General. Let's move it." I sneer, a grin creeping up my face. The General nods. He and RJ, at my side, as well as myself, soon make our way to the shipyard, where I find Hux waiting for me. I scoff. "What do you want."

"Your Father ordered me to give you this." He snarls, holding up a map. I swipe it out of Hux's hand, stretch out the map to find it to be the Jedi Temple map. With a scoff, the General, RJ and I walk onto Father's personal ship. He ordered that the most skilled troops of the division I'm taking to be with me. He's still _way_ too overprotective, but today, since I'm in a better-than-usual mood, I'm quite appreciative of the order. I make my way to the end of the ship, where a tiny box sits. I sit down on the box while the troopers make their way into the ship, analyzing the map. RJ soon rolls over to me. _Keisa? What_ _is_ _that?_ He asks. I smile. "It's the Jedi Temple map. Here, we'll analyze the map together. You might be useful if you see the layout too."

 _Alright!_ He squeals. As we analyze the map, I discover that we're in hyperspeed. I must not have noticed the liftoff and the departure from the Kamino Base. "Oh."

 _Oh what? Didn't you feel the liftoff?_ He asks before analyzing the map some more. I shake my head. "Guess not. I think we should be preparing for the landing though RJ. It appears we're already nearing D'Qar." I say, staring out the window. RJ turns his head, aweing at D'Qar. _It's so pretty! Um…_ He then asks, turning his head. _Are those X-Wings_?

"X-Wings?!" I shout, dashing to the window, shoving the clonetroopers out of my way. In the near distance, I spot, as RJ asked, X-Wings flying above and around us. I must admit, I'm quite surprised _this_ ship isn't being targeted. Maybe Rey knows I'm coming and desires to face me head on, exactly the same way I do.

We soon enter D'Qar's atmosphere with two still surviving TIE Fighters guarding us. The ship soon opens the hatch door above a forest. Clonetroopers soon slide down a rope onto the forest floor while I leap from branch to branch until I reach the ground. RJ, on the other hand, peers down, scared at the sheer height. I roll my eyes; pick him up with the Force, soon setting him down. _Thanks_.

"Yeah. Come on, we're heading to the Temple. Everyone, move out!" I shout. The troopers, surrounding me, begin the trek through the thick, mossy forest. RJ, next to me, rolls to my side. I glare at him. "What now."

 _I'm a bit nervous. I've heard about that girl…Rey is it? She seems strong in the Force._ He whispers. I clench my jaw in rage. "Don't say that RJ. You're increasing my anger. Sure she's strong in the Force, but who cares. She's our enemy. She _needs_ to be exterminated. Our conversation is over." I snarl, turning with the troopers. In the corner of my eye, I see the trooper next to me, as well as all the others, aim their guns at someone. A blue lightsaber unsheathes with a hum. However, when we turn, I notice the person was not Rey. I grin at the sight of the man.

"FN-2187! What a surprise to see you here in the forest." I shout, pushing the troopers out of my way. FN-2187 glares at me. "You again. You don't know how much pain you're putting onto Rey. She's haunted by you." He snarls.

"Well good. She deserves it. Now FN-2187, I think we'll be on our way." I sneer. With that, I Force Push him onto a tree. He slams his back onto it before crumbling onto the ground. I turn to the General. "Let's go. We don't have much time, and besides…" I begin. "I have a score to settle."


	15. Blinded by the Light

(Rey's View)

(Jedi Temple)

(5 Minutes Later)

"Master Rey!" One of our Jedi Scouts, Astro, assigned to spot the oncoming division of the First Order shouts, dashing through the front of the Temple. "The girl's coming for us! She's coming!" He shouts, dashing to me in fear. I clutch my lightsaber' hilt, quickly tightening my grip out of nervousness. "I thought so. Now Astro, contact Finn. He should be near them."

"Yeah…About that…He's…not responding." He whispers, even more frightened than before. My eyes snap open. "Not responding?! Astro, do you have any idea what happened?!" I shout, smacking my hands onto his shoulders. He, to my disarray, shakes his head. "No…I don't. I'm so sorry Master Rey…" He apologizes. I, for the first time in this conversation, smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're still here." I say, patting him on his back. He smiles and nods. "Thank you Master, but we shouldn't be saying all this right at the moment; we have a Holocron to protect. What should we do?" He asks, turning to the front entrance. I scratch my chin. "Not sure. She's coming soon, so we need to hide away the Holocron from her…But where?" I whisper to myself, looking down. That's when Astro tugs my scavenger clothes. "Master…?"

I look up. In the distance, I spot Clonetroopers firing away at our 2 Jedi Padawan guards. Our guards, moderately new, block the bolts, sending some back at the troopers. As the troopers fall, I spot the girl in the back, her hands behind her back, standing still with a grin. When the last of the troopers fall, the girl doesn't move, but instead begins to Force Choke the guards, and after a minute of choking, snap their necks, killing them instantly. She releases her grasp, sending the newly killed Jedi crumbling to the ground. Astro stiffens. I turn to him. "Don't be afraid. Let me handle her." I whisper. He nods and backs up while the girl, with one surviving trooper (I don't know where he came from; he might have been hiding) walks up to me. The girl slips her hands behind her back once more. "Rey."

"You." I scoff. She grins at my words. "Oh no Rey. Don't call me that. It's Keisa. How've you been?" Keisa asks. I roll my eyes. "Let's skip all of that stuff Keisa. I know why you're here." I snarl, uncovering my lightsaber. Her grin grows. "I know you know. It's not too complicated isn't it?" She cackles, uncovering both of her lightsabers. "You ready Rey?" She asks, unsheathing her lightsabers' blade. I, without a word, nod, unsheathing my lightsaber's blade. Keisa turns to her clonetrooper friend. "Call reinforcements. I'm going to take care of her."

"But my lady-!" The trooper shouts. I smirk. "My _lady_?" I snicker. "What a title for someone like you."

"Don't mention it. Leave us." Keisa orders, lifting both lightsaber's to her face. I raise mine to my face. With a nod, we soon dash to each other. I swing for her neck, but she slides underneath my open legs, flips to her feet and swings for my back. I flip over her, doing a spin attack. She spins around and blocks. I go for the knees. She blocks. This then goes on for a little while. As we block and attack, we walk through the Temple. Soon, as I swing for her legs, she jumps in the air, kicking me with both legs. I stumble back, giving her the opportunity to slice my side a bit. I scream out in pain, tripping on my own feet. I slam onto the stone bricks, along with my side. A nearly unbearable wave of pain rips through my body. I clench my jaw in pain. I lift my head to see Keisa looking at me. "You're still weak. Better than before, but steal too weak for my taste."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I snarl. With those words said, I Force Push her across the room, but while she flies, she shoves her sabers into the ground, using the blades to slow down her momentum. She, when I stand on my feet, somehow is already ¾ of the way to me. She swings her saber towards my feet. I leap over her. I, already turned around, begin to swing to her neck, but thanks to her moving her head _and_ my side wound, I miss her neck. However…

I got her eyes.

My lightsaber slices her eyes in a perfect, horizontal direction. Blood spurts out of her eye sockets, leaving my scavenger clothes stained with it as well as some of my face covered with her warm, crimson red blood. She screams out in pain, her hands releasing her lightsabers. The sabers soon clatter onto the ground as she too now lays on the ground, moaning out, her hands, blood already oozing from the space between her fingers, over her eye sockets. I step back.

"YOU!" She screams as I walk to her. "YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE GONNA PAY-!" She screams, but I soon slam her onto the wall. She uncovers her wound. The sight of the black holes on her face suddenly sends a wave of nausea through my body. "No, you're going to pay Keisa."

"DON'T MOVE!" A voice hollers from behind. I turn around to see two more groups, 15 troopers each, pointing their blasters at me. I sigh. "You want her so badly, here!" I shout, chucking her onto one of the troopers. Keisa screams again. One of the troopers lifts her up by the arm and without a word, walk out. Sheathing my saber, I soon look at the Holocron's pedestal.

It's empty. They stole it.

I dash out of the Temple, following the straight path to their ship. I could see their ship in the distance. As I near the ship, the ship soon takes off, leaving me with another defeat. I close my eyes and connect to Keisa.

 _Keisa…if you're listening, I have three words to say to you…_

 _It is on._


	16. Keisa's Painful Surgery

(?)

(Keisa's View)

(Some time Later)

Rey. That wretched monster literally blinded me for eternity. The sheer pain that she forced upon me caused me to fall unconscious when I entered Father's personal ship. I don't know where I am now, but wherever I am, the Dark Side, as pure as I ever felt it, resides here.

Right now, I'm lying down on what feels like an interrogation chair. How do I know what that feels like? I, when I was younger, accidently locked myself up in one. I screamed for Father for 30 minutes before he came and rescued me. Father's temper skyrocketed and he nearly started a fist fight with me too. It's a day I don't like to remember. Anyways, as I lie in the interrogation chair, a wave of unbearable pain shoots up into my eyes. I clench my jaw, screaming through my clenched teeth. I soon try to sit up. That's when I realize I couldn't. My wrists and ankles were locked up by restraints, preventing me to do anything. My anger soon increases.

"You're awake…" A familiar, deep, old voice hisses. I snap my head around to the voice's origin. When I do, another wave of pain shoots to my eyes. Wincing in pain, I manage to speak a few words. "Where…am I?"

"You're in my personal ship Keisa." The voice says again, the voice closer to me than before. At that moment, I realize who I am with, a bit disappointed at myself for not realizing sooner. I clench my jaw. "Why did you rescue me Snoke? You don't need me here." I snarl, lifting my body a little. He chuckles, somehow amused at my anger. "You're quite concerned. You're with me for two things for your benefit. One shall begin shortly. The other will take as long as you desire." He tells me. I scoff. "I don't want to take long for whatever you want from me. I need to be back at home." I snarl. Snoke laughs again. "There's no need to go back to Kamino. I have…other uses for you."

"Uses. So that's all I am to you Snoke, a slave?" I snarl, my anger rising even more. Silence then answers me. I soon hear his footsteps walking off into the distance before something rolling to my side. Suddenly, right then and there, whatever stands beside me grabs my eye wound and slams it shut. I scream out, instinctively moving my hand away. I forgot the restraints had me in, so my instincts couldn't be used. Then, something sharp slams above my wound. I scream again, clenching my fists hard. Soon, more and more unbearable pain, the same feeling of a slow, knife cutting through your skin, but 3 times worse, erupts along my wound. I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to pull away my head, but whatever it is, which I think it's a medical droid, has its hand locked firm around my chin. The torture treks along for what seems like eternity, my screams' sheer pitch fading.

Then it stops.

I wheeze for air. The droid's feet soon roll to the my other side.

The torture resumes. In response, I try to scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. My voice is gone. Now, instead of screaming, clench my fists as hard as I can, hoping the tightening of my muscles reduces the pain of my surgery. I knew it wouldn't do a thing, but I didn't have another option. The surgery continues, well, until the droid stops the operation.

That's when I feel my hands heating up.

That's when I hear crackling.

Force Lightning.

Unable to control my new powers, I release the Force Lightning, letting the lightning bolts go loose. The bolts, flying in every direction, strike something behind me. What answers the bolt was an explosion. The explosion's shockwave sends me, still locked up in the chair, as well as the droid, airborne until we hit the back wall. The chair soon topples over, sending my newly sewn face onto the floor, sending another wave of pain through my wounds. I scream and, with all the strength I have left, somehow break the metal restraints, setting me free. I shove the interrogation chair off of my back and turn over onto my back.

"Keisa…" Snoke's voice hisses. In response to his voice, I shoot up my arm, sending another series of bolts to him. Soon, the bolts hit me. I scream in pain, my body jerking in response until the bolts cease.

"Why…?" I wheeze, pushing myself up. Snoke doesn't answer my question however, but speaks about something else. "Keisa, you're surgery is complete. Come with me, I'll teach your Force Sight."

"Like I'd learn from you." I scoff. Snoke doesn't respond to my remark, but I feel his old, wrinkly hand pulling me up by my arm. He shoves me onto the wall and leans in. His breath, as he opens his mouth, reeks like Akk Dog. I turn away. "You _will_ listen to me."

"Or what. Father dies?" I scoff. He chuckles. "No. _Kamino_ dies. So Keisa…will you listen to me?" He snarls, lifting my chin with his frail finger. "Fine." I snarl. "Just don't be so close to me you piece of shit."

With that said, he releases me, sending me crumbling to the ground. Snoke soon walks off. I clench my jaw, infuriated at him. I never liked him in the first place, but now, after all he's doing to Father and me, after all his torture he placed upon me without remorse, and he's going to pay for it. I don't know how yet. I don't know when yet, but one way or another, he's going to pay.

He's going to pay with his own blood.


	17. The Only Family Ren has Left

(Snoke's Ship)

(Keisa's View)

(2 Weeks Later)

I've survived 2 weeks with Snoke. How? That's a question I cannot answer. Stripped from my entertainment devices, stripped from Father's loving presence (even though that's "bad", but I don't care no more), from everything I dearly love, I've been stripped from. Even worse, I've been face with nearly undefeatable tasks. However, at least I've recovered my sight with Force Sight, but still, the undefeatable tasks haunt me.

First off, my first training round, for 2 days with the only break being sleep, set in Iium, was to swim, with minimal clothes, in a frozen lake, circling around the center 100 times. I suppose the reason why had to be to sense and remember obstacles in my way through repetition. The next training, for 3 days, was Snoke throwing huge boulders at me, challenging me to push them back with only the Force's guidance. It took two days to master, but the 3rd day had me dodge and attack the boulder, which sped up every 10 seconds. I learned that through experience, not through words.

Then came the worst one.

Fighting Snoke himself.

Even though we had hard sticks (and when I mean hard, they were _hard_ ), I was pummeled with his remarkable speed and strength. I, even for 1 week and 2 days of practice, never stood a chance. I'm left with a leg sized bruise on my back and bruises on my lower part of my leg; my clothes are shredded from one night when we both sharpened the sticks and my head swelled from a collision from a stick. I can barely move, so thank the Force I'm going home.

As I wait in the shipyard, I sense Snoke's presence creeping up behind me. "What the hell do you want." I snarl. He exhales a quick, annoyed breath. "I'm waiting for your departure. I have a meeting with one of the failing pilots." He says. I roll my eyes. "A kill then. Whatever, none of my concern." I snarl. "I have _other_ business to attend to. Say…" I say, turning my head to Snoke. "How much progress have we made with the Temple?"

"None of your concern. You're not part of the mission." He snarls, turning around. Infuriated, my eyes snap open. "WHAT?!" I shout, igniting my newly controlled Force Lightning in my hand. He turns his head slightly, his eyes piercing a glare, freezing me in place. "Don't question me." He snarls before walking off. As he exits the view of my Force Sight, I sigh. "Whatever."

 _Hisssssss_ …

I turn around to see Father's personal ship opening its hatch door, revealing Father in his usual cloak. As our eyes lock, his eyes open wide. He walks quickly to me, gently putting his hands on my shoulder. I scoff, pushing them off. "Don't touch me. I'm not in the best of moods."

"I know you're not. It's pretty obvious." He says, a bit saddened. I scoff. "Why so sad Father. It's not your fault what happened. You're smart enough to know that." I ask, pushing him away to board his personal ship. He stands at the bottom, not moving, but instead lowers his head. I shake my head. "You're weak, letting your consideration override what's ideal." I snarl. He shakes his head. "You still don't understand." He whispers, turning to me. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Understand what?"

"Why I'm growing to the Light. Keisa, listen. I believe you know why I've been growing towards it." Father sighs. I nod. "You're too considerate to others. I understand that yes. You're weak to be that way." I say, walking into the ship. He shakes his head. "Thanks to you."

I stop. I slowly turn around. He then turns around. Our eyes lock on each other's. My eyes, filled with rage and frustration lock onto his guilty and frightened eyes. He walks to me, his tall stature soon towering above me. I snap my head to him and he sighs. "Me."

"Yes. Keisa, you understand where you came from, why Snoke ordered me to take care of you, but I guess you're not aware."

"Aware of what." I snarl. He closes his eyes. "Where I've come from. Keisa listen. You know my parents." He says. I scoff. "Leia Organa and Han Solo. Yeah, I know. You killed Han Solo and Leia Organa runs the Resistance. What else is needed to be known?"

"That I'm not going to abandon you. Keisa, they left me when I needed them most. They sent me to Luke to rot in the Light Side of the Force. They never considered me. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I cannot be that way, even with the Sith around my shoulders." He says. I could only stare. After one minute of staring, I turn around. "Well, I guess I'll thank you for that. I've always considered you a father, but I have one question for you then."

"What is that."

"Why?" I ask, spinning around. "Why are you considering me a daughter when I'm just a slave to the First Order?! Why do you care for me?! Why do you love me?! We cannot have love here! We're not here to love! Why?!"

Father walks to me, grabs my hand and turns his head to me. A tear rolls down his face. "Because you're the only family I have left."


	18. An Infuriated Keisa

(Keisa's View)

(3 Weeks Later)

(Training Room)

I hate it. I hate it all. The way Father's been treating me. I mean, I _should_ appreciate his concern, but what Sith shows compassion, shows _love_ anymore?! He's explained his reason, but why should _I_ be the reason he's growing in the Light?! I have no concern for him recently. He needs to figure it out by himself. I'm _not_ his counselor anyways.

Right now, to relieve stress and to strengthen my Force Lightning skills, I'm in my training room, electrifying a non-flammable punching bag until I wear myself out. Each time I do this, I've noticed, I can withstand around 10 seconds more each time. I've done this 3 times a week for 3 weeks, and I must say, I'm quite pleased with the stamina and strength I've grown through my practices.

While I electrify the bag, my mind, bored of the lightning, drifts off elsewhere. I begin to think about RJ and his repeated warnings about Snoke's wrath and his attempts to convince me to follow Snoke's orders. I soon realize I've been thinking about RJ for too long, feeling my arm stiffen. I cease the Force Lightning and clench my throbbing arm. I soon turn to the door to find Hux watching me. I scoff. "Stalking me again Hux?"

"No. Supreme Leader called me to-." He begins to say about Snoke calling me into his chambers, but in pure rage at the instant he said his "formal" title, I Force Push him through the wall, sending him out of the training room. He slams onto the other wall, crumbling to the floor in pain. Hopping out of the hole I created, I glare at Hux, who's struggling to stand up. I walk to him. "Look at me." I snarl, kicking him onto his back. He, dazed, struggles to focus his eyes onto me. When he finally does, he glares at me too. "You're reckless. You know Supreme Leader isn't going to be-."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S UPSET! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS FEELINGS! LEAVE ME OUT OF HIS AFFAIRS YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" I scream, lighting him up with Force Lightning. He howls in extreme pain, twitching vigorously from the lighting's effects.

Then I feel Father's presence directly behind me.

Instincts take over. Spinning around with a kick, Father flies onto the wall, sending him onto the ground. He soon scrambles to his feet, but when he reaches his full height, I grab him with the Force and fling him across the hallway. As he flies, he regains his composure and flips to his feet. We soon lock eyes.

"Keisa. Do you desire this? Fighting me?" He asks in a gentle, nonchalant voice. I scoff. "Whatcha think _Father_? You're betraying the Dark Side! You _need_ to be punished!" I shout, igniting both of my lightsabers. He ignites his. "Says the person who still cares about my well-being." He says. At those words, I, with the Force's help, leap only inches off the ground, propelling myself towards Father. When I nearly reach his position, I touch the ground, flip over him and swing around. He instantly turns around, effortlessly blocking my attack. Soon Father and I exchange blows and blocks, walking backwards through the empty hallways. After one minute of this, I change my style of blocking and blows to aiming for his lightsaber. He, surprised at this change, tosses his lightsaber behind him. He leaps over me, turns around and summons my lightsabers into his hands before chucking them behind him. Enraged, my body basically (not literally) takes over. I charge at him, cocking my fist back for a blow to the chest. He spins around me and grabs me by my arms, pulling them back. Screaming in pain, I ignite my Force Lightning, electrifying Father. He, in response, releases his grip. Spin kicking him once more, he skids across the ground. As he stops skidding, he groans, struggling to lift himself up. Summoning my sabers back to my hands, I walk to him. I scoff. "Weakling. That's all you are now." I snarl. I summon his lightsaber to my hand, now that my own lightsabers are clipped onto my belt, soon tossing it onto his chest. With that, I walk off, leaving Father and Hux lying on the ground, soundly defeated.

When I reach my destination, my room, I open the door, finding RJ waiting for me. He rolls up to me. _Keisa? We're you fighting-_?

"IT DOESN'T MATTER RJ! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, stomping off to my bed. RJ, shocked at my sudden anger. Concerned, he rolls up to me. _Keisa…?_ He asks, his voice radiating fright and worry. I shake my head. "Leave me alone. You didn't have any part of the fight, didn't you?"

 _That doesn't matter though Keisa! You're my friend and I want to help you_! He cries. I groan. "Maybe I don't _want_ help! And for the last time, leave-me-ALONE!" I shout. He, finally understanding my command, exits the room. With a satisfied sigh, I roll out of bed, finding myself staring at the door.

 _Keisa? You doin' alright?_ Rey's voice suddenly asks. I scoff. _Why should you care_?! I shout in my mind. She sighs. _We're connected Keisa. We NEED to be at least SLIGHTLY considerate of one another, despite me not wanting too._

 _Well too bad, I'm not going to be to you anytime soon._ I shout back. Rey sighs again. _Well too bad for you, I know what just happened between you and Kylo Ren._

 _And I bet you're pleased with the fight._ I sneer back, surprisingly happy now. _M-M. No way. He's your father. You need to respect him_.

 _And why's that?_ I snarl.

 _Because he saved you. Because he still loves you. Believe me, you should cherish that._

 _And why should I listen to you?! You're my nemesis!_ I shout. She then answers.

 _We don't have to be._


	19. A New, Bloody Memory

(Her Room)

(Keisa's View)

(One Week Later)

Snoke. Whatever happened to him is creeping me out. He's suddenly more considerate of my feelings and actually _complimented_ me on striking down Father. I mean, yes I used my anger and yes I grew a great, but somewhat temporary hatred toward him, but he's my Father. I need to respect that. Snoke, on the other hand, doesn't care of our connection. He just cares on our individual strengths. But after his sudden change, I'm feeling more unsure of his dependability. Father keeps on telling me he's dependable, but after all the training and the arguments we have, I cannot be so sure.

Anyways, as of right now, I'm relaxing on my queen-sized bed, preparing to read a book I've been assigned to read from Father after a couple days of the fight. He wanted me to cool off, which is a good call, but I must admit, I'm still not sure how long I'll be okay with him. With the book, a historical book of war tactics, in my hands, I begin to read the book. The old, ancient cover and goldish tan pages make a crinkling sound as I turn the pages. I must admit, the sound racked up my nerves a bit, especially since that Hux's old friend lent the book. If I rip the pages, I'm in for it. I'm not afraid of Hux (of course not), but I rather not have the whole situation come up when I can prevent it.

30 minutes into the reading, I hear the door creak open. I turn my head to see RJ peering through the crack. I groan in frustration. "Now RJ?!" I groan, setting the book on the edge of my bed. He, unfazed (for once) from my annoyance, rolls to me with a large box in his mechanical arms. I raise my eyebrow, flip my feet to the ground and extend my arms. RJ places the light box into my hands. He rolls back a bit, letting me have space to open the box.

When I do open the box, I find 3 new cloaks, identical to the one I trashed after Snoke's training (the one with the diagonal, large red stripes, hoodie and cape), inside. Along with the cloak, I find something new, and quite interesting. Beneath the cloak was a mask. The mask is basically a thick, red acrylic circle which wraps around my head. RJ rolls up to it. _What in the?_ He shouts, confused. I, with a grin, slip the mask in front of my sewn eye sockets. RJ soon awes. _That looks awesome Keisa._ He squeals. I grin and nod. "I know RJ. I always look good with red."

 _I can debate that._ RJ says, turning around. Hearing this, I snap my head to him. He, knowing my quick-temper to debates, rolls out of the room. I scoff and pick up the cloak and begin to quickly change. After this, I clip my lightsabers to my belt and walk out of my room, making my way to the training room. However, in front of the room, I find out, stands Father, apparently expecting me to head there. He quickly notices me and leans off the training door. He turns to me. "Keisa."

"Father." I scoff. "What's the meaning of this. You expecting me." I ask in a scoff, walking to him. He, to my surprise, grins. "I'm just wondering something." He nonchalantly says. He flicks his cloak and grabs his lightsaber. Realizing his idea, I step back and summon both of my lightsabers into my hands. Unsheathing our lightsabers simultaneously, we charge at each other, soon locking our sabers. Soon the usual blocks and blows of our lightsabers come about. Leaping up, spinning out of the way, bending our backs away from some risky strikes and kicks soon come too.

That is until Father lands a deep gash on my chest. I scream out in pain, anger rising. He, unfazed from my scream of pain, tries to cut me again, but I push him back with the Force before with the Force's help, increasing my speed of my charge, despite my chest's feeling of tearing apart on the spot. He, recovering from the push, soon leaps over me. I instantly spin around, my lightsaber sticking out. This position caused Father's back to be gashed a bit from the lightsaber. He clenches his teeth in pain, but continues our fight by blocking my next attack. The block soon makes our lightsabers lock. I lock my eyes to Father's and begin to grin. "This is fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Keisa." He sneers back with a grin. My grin begins to grow. Father, then suddenly kicks me in the chest and then throws his saber to my side. The lightsaber slices my side, my side spewing out blood. I scream in pain, crumbling to the floor. Father walks to me, his tall frame towering over me. "Checkmate."

"Nope!" I shout, turning over onto my back, shooting Force Lightning onto Father's lightsaber with one hand. He instinctively blocks the lightning. He, however, doesn't notice my free hand. I soon launch him onto the ceiling before watching him fall onto the ground. He quickly stands up right when I manage to stand up. Our eyes lock again. With our eyes locked, I charge to Father, roaring out a battle cry. He, with the Force, pushes my lightsabers out of my hands, but to _his_ surprise, I keep charging. He swings his saber down towards me, but I grab his hand and light it up with Force Lightning, causing him to drop it.

That's when the slug fest begins.

Punching each other on our wounds and face, blood begins to spew out of our noses and wounds while unbearable pain ripples through our bodies. However, we didn't care. The fight was still going on. Well, that was true until Father kicks me down onto the ground, summons his saber and thrusts it down until the very tip was centimeters away from my chest. He sheathes it. Our eyes lock onto each other's again and before I knew it, I burst into joy-filled laughter.

Look, I didn't care about my pain. It'll cease soon. I didn't care I lost. Losing is real. What I did care about was the new, bloody memory I just made with Father, and I must admit...

I'm glad that I made it.


	20. Crash Landing

(Kamino)

(Ren's View)

(2 Weeks Later)

I don't understand it. I don't understand what's happening to Keisa. Something precious to me corrupts as time passes by. She's staying in her room, never walking out to speak her troubles to me. Yes we trained together that one time 2 weeks ago, but now she never even considers my feelings towards her anymore. I can barely take the change in her for much longer. That's why I'm doing the unthinkable.

I'm going to argue with the Supreme Leader. He's the one responsible for her change. He's the one who's changing the one thing that I dearly love into his slave. I know I'm one too, but I don't care about myself if Keisa's in trouble. I _am_ her father after all.

Entering Supreme Leader's chambers, I am surprised to see him already holographically present. He, standing tall, glares at me, infuriated. I don't bother to bow to him, but instead clench my teeth. "What have you done to her."

"It's none of your concern Kylo Ren. Your main concern should be yourself. Your Light has grown too far. You're being corrupted by the very thing you escaped from. How does that make you feel?"

"Nothing you should be worried about. I'm still quite shocked you're concerned about me. I'm a slave to you, aren't I?" I ask. His eyes narrow. "It's disappointing you're trying to question my own thinking. I am your Master. I am your teacher, and yet you disobey me."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe to you, but I have more responsibilities now. I have a daughter to protect. I'm doing what's best for-." I begin to say, but that's when Supreme Leader, even from a holographic form, Force Pushes me through the chamber's wall _and_ the hallway's back wall, sending me, luckily for me, onto a balcony. Standing up in the slosh of Kamino's usual rainfall, I see Keisa running to the hole in the wall, then turn to me as I limp back to the Supreme Leader's chamber. Keisa, knowing not to intercede for her own good, watches me stand in front of a furious Supreme Leader. Supreme Leader soon hisses. "Kylo Ren, you're Light has grown too far. You've disobeyed my orders, and now the consequences will come about…and sooner than you think."

The Supreme Leader soon disappears. After a minute of hesitation and a wave of guilt flooding through me, I turn around to see Keisa leaning on the doorpost. I shake my head and pass her by. I soon hear her footsteps walk towards me. "You're an idiot, you know that?" She asks, walking to and pass me. I don't answer. She smirks. "Well don't answer, that's fine with me. I'm heading into my room, and if I were you, I don't think you should come in." She sneers, walking off. As she disappears, I turn around and walk back to Supreme Leader's chambers, I soon find Hux listening to something on the holocommunicator. He, quickly noticing me, slams the communicator onto the ground, pulls out his blaster and points it to my face. "You absolute idiot. Betraying Snoke like that."

"I didn't betray him, I just twisted his order around. He never told me how long to resist the Light." I tell Hux. He smirks. "You admit it then. Pathetic. After everything he taught you, you just chuck it for consideration of a slave. You're worse than I thought. Now follow me." He orders, grabbing my arm. On instinct, I chuck him by swinging around, causing the momentum to release his grip. As he skids across the floor, he accidently fires his blaster. The bolt grazes my left leg, sending a wave of pain throughout. I wince in pain, but soon Force Pull his blaster to my hand. Chucking it across the floor, I walk to him, igniting my lightsaber. With a quick spin, I pierce through his chest, stabbing his heart and back clean through. Hux gurgles up crimson blood. His chest sizzles on the pierce, his skin burning. I walk up to him as he glares up at me. "You're…nothing…to us…The First Order…and…" He wheezes, but before he could finish his "offensive" sentence, he dies. A wave of darkness from the Dark Side of the Force floods through my veins. He's gone.

"DON'T MOVE!" A clonetrooper shouts, his blaster humming to life. I, standing in the same position, only move my eye to see him. He and 20 other troopers are behind me, blaster locked and loaded. I smirk. Jumping into the air, I successfully dodge their first blaster fire. When they realize where I've gone, they aim up, but the lap of time they provided me to chuck my saber through the center row of troopers. When I land, I block the remaining 10 trooper's baster fire, sending the fire back, killing them all. I, saber still in hand, dash towards the shipyard. I bet Keisa's fighting the traitors too, so I'm using my instincts, running to our only means of escape, even though I bet the ships are already blown to smithereens, but I take chances.

Making my way to the shipyard, I find Keisa fighting the troopers there, successfully keeping them from blowing up the ships. I leap through the glass window, killing the ones behind the supply boxes. Keisa, defeating the last trooper, snaps her head towards me. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Keisa, this is not the time to argue! Get your ass on the ship!" I shout, grabbing her arm. She shoves her arm out of my grasp and jumps through the window that I broke through.

"KEISA?! WHAT-?!" I begin to ask her what she's doing, but she laughs. "Father, I'm getting something from my room! Get your ass on the ship!" She cackles, running off. I, after a moment of hesitation, deciding to follow her or obey her, decide to prepare the ship, which happens to be my personal ship. Figures. It's a ship Supreme Leader recognizes.

Dashing into the cockpit, I start the engine, lifting the ship into the air. turning the ship around to find Keisa, with RJ hovering behind her, leaping out of a bolt filled room, flipping onto the ground. She dashes to the ship, leaps onto the top, leaps off onto the bottom and backflips onto the open hatch. I close the hatch door and rocket out of Kamino's atmosphere. As we rocket out, Keisa sits down. "You're-."

"An idiot. Don't anger me. I've already dealt with a lot." I snarl, preparing to hyperspeed to Yavin 4's system. Keisa, noticing this, smirks. "Back to the old days, right? When you were training with Luke?" She sneers, walking to the door of the cockpit. I ignore her and kick up hyperspeed. Noticing this, she smirks again and walks off. Entering Yavin 4's system, I let the ship drift a bit before deciding where to go next. Keisa soon, to my surprise, enters the cockpit with RJ. I turn around in the pilot's black, leather chair. She, glaring at me, son sighs. "Father…why are we running?"

"Where else could we do Keisa." I snarl, turning back around in the chair. "Well we should fight." She grunts. "We're not cowards anyways. We need to show him that." Keisa says. I grunt. "Supreme Leader is trying to _kill_ us Keisa! If he was _at_ Kamino, we would have, but he's somewhere we don't know! We have no other choice!" I shout, slamming my hand on the control board. Keisa scoffs before walking out with RJ. I shake my head and start to ponder our next step in our escape, but a huge kaboom pierces the quiet abyss of space. Leaping to my feet, I dash to the living area, soon seeing the First Order after us. Instincts take over my mind. Grabbing Keisa by the arm, I scurry to the escape pod, despite Keisa's loudmouth telling me to stop. Chucking and RJ her into the escape pod, Keisa glares at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm saving you galaxy damn it!" I shout. Opening the palm of my hand, I take over the controls of the escape pod, launching the pod out to one of the two planets under us. I, realizing what I've just done, stall in place, that is, until something shakes the ship. Before I could figure out what happened, I find myself being thrown around the ship as it spirals out of control. Light soon infiltrates the darkness of space.

We've entered the atmosphere.

Clinging on to a nearby chair, I anticipate the impact of the ship onto the ground. As the ship spirals out of control, the high pitch scream of the wind piercing the ship, I close my eyes, waiting for death. Waiting for the end. Waiting for the Force to take me into its arms.

Then the wind stops.

The movement stops.

My vision goes black.


	21. A Reluctant Rescue

(Rey's View)

(1 Hour Later)

(Yavin 4 System)

Kylo Ren's ship crashed. Somehow General Organa _and_ Master Luke sensed the accident though the Force at the exact same time. I really don't understand how they know it was his ship and all that, but I guess the strength of the Force within them determined that, and now Master Luke, Finn and I are flying on the _Millennium Falcon_ through space to Yavin 8, which is basically like Hoth, a cold, snowy planet, filled with mountains. When we reach Yavin 4's system, Master Luke calls for Finn and I to the living area. Master Luke, sitting on the long, circular sofa, lifts his head to us, his face filled with worry. Finn and I exchange a quick, confused glance. Master Luke sighs. "Rey, Finn, I understand that you're not willing to rescue Ben as I am, but please, bear with me. It's for your two's own good."

"Own good? Master Luke, he's _evil_. He only desires to kill us. He's no good to us. _Any_ of us." I say back. He shakes his head. "Thinking like that is the wrong approach Rey. He could be evil yes, he could be in tuned with the Dark Side, but there's always room to change, even for a corrupt Sith."

"But he's not willing to change Master Luke. You know that." I say back. He nods. "Maybe so, at least for now. The Light still resides in him. Our job is to bring it out of him once again." He says, standing up. With his hands behind his back, he begins to walk to the cockpit. "Rey, you'll come with me to land, find and bring back Ben. Finn, prepare some restraints and a place for him to recover. We don't have much time."

"Yes Master." Finn says without hesitation. I turn my head back in shock, sigh and then nod to Master Luke. "Yes Master." I whisper. He nods before we walk to the cockpit. Sitting down, I keep quiet, helping Master Luke land the _Millennium Falcon_. As we enter the atmosphere, Luke hits the tracking button, hoping to find a connection to Kylo Ren's personal ship while I fly through the snowy planet, dodging mountains. Master Luke soon closes his eyes. I turn to him. "Master? Aren't you using the tracking sensors?" I ask. He nods. "If necessary. It's possible I can pinpoint Ben's location by myself." He whispers. I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say." I grunt. I never really understood why Master Luke relied on the Force so much. It's worrying to me. I mean, sometimes you have to use logic and your senses, not the Force right?

After a few minutes flying through the air, the tracking sensor soon lights up. Master Luke, eyes still closed, remains silent until he reaches for the tracking sensor. He switches it off before turning his head to me. "Rey. Turn left. From here, just head straight. We'll find him soon enough." He whispers, turning the chair around before walking off. I scoff. "Thanks for the help."

With those words said, I obey Master Luke's commands, turning left before heading in a straight path. Setting the stick to freeze in place, I stand up, press the tracking beacon again before walking out to Finn and Master Luke. Finn raises an eyebrow. "You're not staying in the cockpit?"

"No. I have the tracking beacon on to alarm us when we're near. I also have the control stick set still. We'll be there soon enough." I say. Master Luke shakes his head. "No. Return to the cockpit, unset those instruments and watch. We cannot solely depend on technology at this point." He says. I clench my teeth. "Well maybe _you_ shouldn't solely depend on the _Force_!" I shout back, marching off to the cockpit. Sitting down, I unset the tracking beacon and stick before beginning the "waiting game" for something I don't care about.

5 minutes soon pass, myself only seeing snow and occasional rivers. Nothing real exciting for sure. I soon grow bored until I soon see black scrap metal scattered in the pure white snow. I soon decrease the speed as I grow closer to the impact zone. Master Luke, sensing the decrease in speed, walks to the cockpit. I turn my head to him. "We're close." I whisper, refocusing on the carnage. That's when I spot the majority of the ship on the snowy floor. Luke walks away as we begin the descent to the snowy ground.

Reaching the ground, I turn off the _Millennium Falcon_ , open the hatch door and make my way, with Master Luke, to the impact site. When exiting the _Millennium Falcon_ , a huge gust of chilly wind blasts through my Jedi robe. I wince from the cold. The chill soon takes my memory back to Starkiller Base as we trek through the snow to the impact site. When arriving there, Luke walks faster to the ship as if he's already aware of Kylo Ren's location. He turns his head to me. "Rey, come quickly. Ben's already lost a good deal of blood."

I obey. Running to Master Luke's side, I see Kylo Ren's tall frame, surrounded by a pool of blood, sucked in by the snow. His cloak is in shreds, blood still slowly trickling from the gashes under the torn cloak. His mouth seemed to have drooled blood as well. Master Luke drags Kylo Ren from the wreckage. "Rey. Grab his arms. I'll carry the legs." He says, lifting his legs. I lift his arms, beginning the short trek to the _Millennium Falcon_.

As we trek along, I couldn't help but stare at Kylo Ren's scar that I've caused at Starkiller Base. The whole fight races in my mind. The anger that I've used, the pain that he did to me returns. Master Luke, as I think about the fight, intercedes. "Rey. Cancel those emotions. It's corrupting you." He whispers as we reach the _Millennium Falcon_. I roll my eyes. "Easy for you to say." I snarl as we board. Finn helps us place the unconscious Kylo Ren on the bench and begins to restrain him. I could only watch. A hand soon touches my shoulder.

"Rey. I know you're suffering. But please listen. Don't let this destroy you. Try to find meaning in this. It'll help." He says. I turn to him, seeing him smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Master, but what meaning can come out of him?" I ask. His smile grows. "I don't know…but won't it be interesting to find out."


	22. Bacta Tank

(?)

(Ren's View)

(Unknown Amount of Time Later)

Light, not the Force, but the physical light soon seeps through my eyelids as I regain consciousness from an unknown cause. How do I know this? Well, being unconscious can be identified while in this state, I cannot really explain how, but I just know. Anyways, as I try to open my eyes, my ears soon begin to work again, hearing familiar motors, beeping and clicking from somewhere. I can't distinguish where, but it's close enough to hear it. Footsteps soon quietly come to me. I turn my head towards the direction.

"Wha…happened?" I whisper, still dazed from waking up. Suddenly, something touches my chest. In response, I try to lift my arm to grab it, but restraints hold me firm. I clench my jaw in pain and frustration as the smooth, small, soft hand glides over my apparently shredded cloak, grazing over my deep wounds. The hands soon lift from my chest, letting air seep back into my wounds. I wince again, shake my head to ease the pain (or least I hoped) and barely opened my eyes, soon seeing metal above me. I turn my head to see something tan. My eyes could barely open and are so unfocused too. With a quiet groan, I close my eyes. A voice soon speaks. "Master, he's awake…but he's not very responsive."

"I thought so. He's lost too much blood. We're heading to a medical frigate for him to replenish his blood. Just keep an eye on him." An older voice replies. I groan again. "Wha…wha…happened?" I barely mumble out. The voice returns. "Your ship crashed on Yavin 8. We saved you from dying." The voice says a bit louder. I can distinguish the voice to be a female's with an accent. The voice seems so familiar, but I'm too tired and dazed to recall who it belongs to. Deciding to open my eyes, I find that my eyes, more focused than before, opens wider. Glancing around, I quickly find the color of tan again, but this time I connect the tan coloring to the oddly familiar voice.

Rey.

Rey stands near the cockpit, talking to Luke. My eyes narrow in rage. I try to shout their names, but only a whisper exits my mouth. Even worse, just the attempt to speak sends a ripple like wave of pain through my chest. I wince. Luke then notices me and commands Rey to watch over me. She hesitates, but soon follows her master's orders and walks angrily to my side. Turning my head back so that I'm staring at the ceiling, I sigh. "You came for me." I mumble, my voice a bit stronger.

"No, Master Luke did. I had no intention to save you." She snarls. I chuckle weakly. "Figures. You still want to kill me, even after all these years." I say. Another wave of pain soon hits. Rey nods. "You bet I do. You and your daughter. You all are such pains."

 _Keisa_.

Suddenly, a memory flashes back to me. Keisa and her droid are thrown into an escape pod. Upon seeing this, tears begin to form in my eyes. I turn my head away, hoping Rey wouldn't see my pain. However, she notices. Turning her whole body to me, she raises an eyebrow. "Are you…crying?" She asks, a hint of pleasure and surprise in her voice. I scoff. "None of your concern. You're enjoying it though. My suffering."

"Well, you deserve it. After everything you've all done." She snarls. Luke turns his head to her. "Rey. Enough negativity. You'll corrupt yourself, just like Ben." He says. Rey tries to complain like a kid, but Luke walks off. Rey, as he disappears from sight, rolls her eyes. I crack a grin. "You're not fond of him?"

"Don't pester me Kylo Ren. It's for your own good." She snarls. I smirk. I open my mouth to say something, but the _Millennium Falcon_ soon lands on a medical frigate. Rey, despite her wishes not to, unlocks my restraints and lifts me to my feet. Thanks to my injuries, my legs cannot support my weight, sending me crumbling to the ground. Frustrated, Rey walks off, apparently leaving me for dead. However, she returns with a cart, lifts me, limb my limb, onto it and carts me to the frigate where a Bacta tank awaits. Before I knew it, I'm slowly being submerged into the freezing, slightly salted cold water of the Bacta Tank with tubes of liquids are attached to me. I wince in pain as the freezing cold water, with the salt, rushes into my wounds. When I am completely submerged into the Bacta Tank, the liquid components inside the tubes begin to seep into my body. The cold, slightly chunky liquid instantly wears my body's energy level out. With that in mind, I soon fall asleep in the Bacta Tank, susceptible to whatever Rey and the Jedi can concoct.

 **(REY'S VIEW)**

 **(5 MINUTES LATER)**

Kylo Ren. We finally captured him. After all the tortures, the deaths, the sheer indescribable actions he's concocted, he's finally going to pay for them. However, that time hasn't come _just_ yet. He first needs to heal, a painful waiting process _I_ must oversee, and why I accepted this role, I don't know.

Right now, I'm sitting in a chair next to the Bacta Tank's sensors, informing me on Kylo Ren's vital signs. From what I can see, his heartbeat is near being normal, but his blood pressure and blood sugar, since the great loss of blood, plummeted to risky levels. However, now that he's in the Bacta Tank with a couple pints of A- type blood being pumped into him right now, the sugar and pressure is slowly increasing.

But all of this medical stuff isn't the reason I'm dreading this role. It's not Kylo Ren's presence either (which is a surprise.) The sole reason why I'm dreading this role is what Kylo Ren's presence is _causing_. Chills rocket down my spine frequently. The memory of Starkiller Base and the fight we battled in the deep, cold snow causes these chills. If that wasn't enough, I can hear Finn's roar of pain as the exhaust mechanism on Kylo Ren's lightsaber cuts into Finn's shoulder. Everything from all those years ago race back into my mind and I can barely handle it.

After an hour of repeated checks of progress and torturous memories, I hear some beeping on the Bacta Tank. Quickly realizing that Kylo Ren's session in the tank is completed and seeing Kylo Ren rise up to the top of the tank, I, through the control board, unattached the tubes on his body. Turning off the Bacta Tank, I slowly walk up to the top, watching a medical droid help a somewhat alert Kylo Ren to stand straight. When Kylo Ren notices me, smirks. "You still cannot leave my side Rey?"

"I had no choice." I snarl back. He chuckles. "Everyone has a choice. It's _your_ job to choose what you should do, and if I were you, I'd leave him." He sneers. I scoff in annoyance with a quick roll of my eyes. "Says the one who left Luke. I'm not going to Snoke Kylo Ren."

"I'm not asking you that." He snarls, suddenly pissed at the sound of his master's name. I raise an eyebrow. "What's the sudden anger about Kylo Ren?"

"You're smart." He sneers. "Figure it out."


	23. Going a Bit Wild

(Keisa's View)

(Somewhere on Yavin 4)

(Unknown Amount of Time Later)

 _Sir! She's waking up!_ A muffled voice shouts near my ear as my Force Sight begins to work. As a fuzzy image of my surroundings appear, I find a clonetrooper staring down at me. Instincts take over. I try to lift my arm to Force Push him away, but thanks to whatever happened to me, my arm only lifts an inch off the metal table I'm lying on. However, this act also sends a stream of nearly unbearable pain roaring throughout my arm. I scream out in pain, clenching my jaw tight. The clonetrooper gently lays his hand on my arm.

"Hands off trooper!" I roar, some spit splatting onto his helmet. He obeys, lifting his hand off of my arm. Then, without a word, he stands at attention. I turn my throbbing head to a man in an Admiral outfit. He, upon seeing me, stands in attention with a cold, stern face. "My lady."

"Relax." I snarl. He obeys, his body loosening up. He walks closer to me and begins to examine my body, well, what's exposed. Seeing my nearly blue arm from the gigantic bruise, he turns to the clonetrooper. "Get the medication immediately."

"Yes sir." He says, snapping to attention. The trooper turns around and runs off into a hallway. I, now caring about where I am, barely lift my throbbing head from the metal table and examine my surroundings, soon finding out we're in an abandoned Starfighter plant. Within this metal plant I find myself in the back-right hand corner, surrounded by medical boxes. I suppose I've already been treated for my internal wounds. In the main part of the plant where the conveyer station used to be, I find other clonetroopers, masks and armor off, cooking something in a cauldron, the aroma of the cauldron's contents filling the plant. The aroma smelled like cooked meat, but this certain aroma wasn't one I was familiar with. Probably an exotic animal here, wherever "here" is.

On the left wall is a rack of blasters, rifles, ammo and other weaponry supplies. The only problem I see with the rack is that the rack itself is on the verge of breaking. Not only that, but some of the blasters, even from 50 yards away, seem to be malformed. In the back left-hand corner is two broken and worn AT-ST that the Empire used back in the Galactic Empire era. Besides all this, nothing else important lay in the station.

"My lady? Is everything alright?" The Admiral asks. I turn my head to him. "You guys abandoned or somethin'?" I scoff, trying to lift my body up. Unable to even move my arms, my body stays put. He nods. "Yes my lady. We had a battle here on Yavin 4 around 3 years ago."

"And you lost." I snarl, my anger rising. He nods. "Yes…we lost." He sighs. Unable to hold in my rapidly rising rage no longer, I burst. "YOU TRAITORS! LOSING A BATTLE LIKE THIS!" I shout. The sheer power of my voice surprises the traitorous admiral. He jumps in shock. "M-My lady? We're still with the First Order? W-Why are we traitors to you?" He sputters. I scoff. "You know _exactly_ why Admiral." I snarl. "You _never_ _admitted_ the defeat to the First Order. Pathetic!" I shout, trying to lift myself up. This time my arms lift my body somewhat far, but again, I lay down again. The admiral sighs. "We thought it'd be better for all of us."

"Better? BETTER?!" I shout, instantly pushing myself up again. This time, I push from behind, launching my sore body up into a sitting position but not without a scream of sheer agony. I shake my head and continue my rant of pure rage. "YOU IDIOTS! SHOWING WEAKNESS LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING TO ME!" I shout, thrusting my arm up, sending the admiral through the metal wall. He crumbles into the grass outside with the back of his head dented into his skull. I scoff and turn around to see the other troopers dashing to their gun rack. I grab my lightsaber, which is still attached (oddly) to my belt before chucking it to the troopers. I then lift my throbbing arm up, stopping the lightsaber in mid-air. With the lightsaber in mid-air, I thrust it sideways, slicing all 20 traitorous troopers through their hips, sending the troopers down, all in two pieces.

I then hear footsteps behind me. I turn my body around, scream again and light up the unexpected trooper who was sent by the newly deceased admiral to gather medical supplies with Force Lightning. The trooper drops the medication, which was in a box, onto the floor as his armor burns and singes his skin while his brain fries. He crumbles to the ground.

Well that just happened.

Finding myself breathing heavily from all the energy I used. I use the Force to lift the medical box up to the table. I lift the content, a long, unraveled bandage with cream on it and wrap it around my blue arm. When I finish wrapping the bandage with the Force, I hear something rolling from behind me. I snap around and lift my hand up only to find that it was RJ. I groan. "RJ?! You scared me!"

 _Sorry. I just heard a lot of screaming. Are you-_? He asks, but he soon stops his sentence, examining the carnage I just made. _Uh…You went a little wild I guess?_ He beeps nervously. I scoff. "They betrayed the First Order. How couldn't I show them the consequences RJ?"

 _I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about all the mess you made Keisa. I think after you're healed enough, we need to go to the city nearby_. He says. I shake my head. "Oh no RJ." I snarl. He stands firm. _Oh yes Keisa! We need resources!_

"I _understand_ that RJ, but we need to find a good hideout first. _Then_ we can gather resources. But first..." I say, finally cracking a smile today "It's time to kick back and chill out."


	24. The Last Piece

(Keisa's View)

(5 Hours Later)

(Yavin 4 Wilderness; Mountainous Area)

Ah the forest, one of the only places I like to be in besides my home on Kamino. I mean, the fresh air, the green trees and just nature in general seems to soothe me. Why? I really cannot say, but that's not important. What _is_ important is to find a hideout in the forest, long ways away from the nearest city, created after the Galatic Empire fell, which house around 300 people and has a market full of cooked animals, fruits and veggies grown on Yavin 4 or imported from somewhere else. Apparently, this is the only city to be established on Yavin 4.

Right now, I, with RJ by my side, trek on a mountainous area, searching for a place to be our hideout. We have scavenged supplies from the abandoned starship base, which happened to be created one year after the fall of the Galactic Empire, which include: a couple sheets for a hammock and a blanket, a generator and necessary parts for a charging system for RJ's battery, some (oddly enough) brown cloth to which I'm going to make clothes out off, some canned food, and a bucket of water and place on a cart which I have conveniently found in the starship base.

As RJ and I trek along the mountainous area, RJ turns his head to me. _Keisa…are you sure the mountains are going to be safe for a hideout? I mean, are you not scared of creatures on Yavin 4?_ He whispers. I roll my eyes. "No. I have two freaking _lightsabers_ RJ! I have enough protection from almost any creature." I say, looking at the base of the mountainous area we're in. In the distance, I find a forest tree-line towering on the mountain, around 6 feet off the ground. I turn my head to RJ. "Hey RJ? Mind if you hover up to those trees to see if there's some space to carve out a cave?" I ask. He, without a word, rolls off before hovering to the line of trees.

 _It's good! A base would be wonderful here Keisa!_ He squeals, descending to my feet. I grin, excited at the thought of a personal hideout. I mean, who wouldn't?! I soon dash off, leaving RJ behind in the dust. RJ screams for me to wait, but I ignore his plea, leaping up to the ledge with the trees. RJ, finally catching up, hovers to my side while I cut a hole into the mountain. RJ rolls behind me as the mountain's wall crumbles to my feet, revealing a plain floor with puddles of water from the spikes (forgot what they're called) on the ceiling of the cave. With a grin, I turn to a frightened RJ. "Go search you little baby. You're more defensive than I am."

 _I'm not a baby! But it_ _is_ _kind of scary…_ He whimpers. I scoff and kick him inside the cave. He freezes in the center of the cave, observing the rather small, closed space. He turns his head 180 degrees. _It's okay…_

"Good." I say, dragging the supplies into the cave before tossing them onto the floor. RJ grabs the cloth for the hammock before heading the back of the cave. He drills the cloth onto the wall while I begin to alter the generator with the parts I scavenged up to become his charging system.

 _Beerrrrrrrrrrr…_ The sound of RJ's power-down sequence reaches my ear. "And he never told me." I scoff, turning my head to RJ, who's slumped down a bit. I scoff again and continue, a bit quicker than before, my altering of the generator. While I fix the dirty generator, I wipe my hands on my cloak, making sure I'm not going to get myself too dirty that I cannot eat with my hands. I am _not_ in the mood (or ever in the mood (obviously)) to get sick. I mean, who wants _that_?

Continuing my work on the generator, my stomach begins to growl. Scoffing again, I wipe my hands again on my cloak before standing up. When I take a couple steps afterwards, something inside my cloak falls out.

"What in the-?" I whisper to myself, turning around to the fallen object, which fell behind me. My heart skips a beat.

It was Father's blanket. Upon seeing it, the memory of telling Father to "get his ass on the ship" while we're escaping Kamino as I race to my room to grab it floods my mind. I had totally forgotten the incident. My mind must have been so focused on surviving the last couple of days that the feeling of the blanket in my cloak's hidden pocket ceased until now. Slowly picking it up, I find myself staring at it, the fear of Father's possible death, the disgust at myself still loving Father, the sadness of Father's departure and possible death and happiness about still having a part of him with me. All of these feelings invade my mind and pulses through my veins.

 _Keisa…?_ RJ's voice whispers as he regains enough power to reawaken. I grasp the blanket in my fist as I fall to my knees. My hands and body begin to shake. _Are you okay_? He asks. I don't answer him. Instead, I turn my head away before I begin to sob. RJ rolls to me. _Wait…is that-? Keisa…you kept it? Why?!_ He shouts. I shake my head. "It's…It's…"

 _It's?_

"It's the last piece of him that I have left. I'm…cherishing it now…just like I _should_ have cherished _him_."


	25. Bloody Shopping

(Nearby City)

(Keisa's View)

(Two Days Later)

City of D'Sar, named after D'Qar, the planet where Rey and the other Resistance members live, had to be the simplest city (or village to my perspective) that I've ever seen. I know I haven't seen many cities or villages to begin with, but still, I never thought a "city" could be so simple.

The city, standing on a large, open space of dirt, had many tiny, square stone structures for the civilian's homes. With only two windows and a door, I couldn't process how people can live in such a tiny space. In the middle of the city, a fountain spews up water into the sky with a stone statue of a younger Luke Skywalker holding up his lightsaber. In the far distance, in a grassy plain, farms were set up, growing exotic plants and other plants, such as wheat for bread. Around the fountain stand stations of stores, calling people to buy their supplies. Nothing else was here.

As RJ and I, in my new clothes, a brown shirt and pants with makeshift sandals with a piece of brown cloth over my eyes, walk under D'Sar's entrance arch, a somewhat tall, red arch to be exact, all of the civilians turn their heads to me. I freeze in place, but scoff. "What the galaxy y'all looking at huh?!" I shout. The civilians soon turn their attention away, clearly stunned and careful about a new presence in their tiny city.

RJ, as I walk through the city, are suddenly surrounded by 3 curious younglings, one a girl and two boys, oohing and awing at his parts, pulling out his compartments and closing them back in. Instantly enraged, I pull the back from RJ. "What are you doing?! Don't attack RJ!" I scream, shoving them onto the ground. The girl, weak and innocent, cries and dashes off while the boys scramble up to their feet, glaring at me. I smirk. "Really boys? Trying to intimidate me like that. Don't you know who I am."

"An outsider." They snarl. My grin grows. "More than that weaklings. Anger my droid again, he'll light you up." I sneer. The boys look at each other. I nod to RJ, who sticks out his tazer to them. The boys step back and begin to run off as RJ crept closer to them. I smirk and with a wave of my hand, walk to a stand with a few supplies I needed.

The shopping, however, didn't go as I desired. The clerk kept on stuttering, obviously nervous at my presence. With my impatience growing, I slammed the necessary credits onto the table, ordering the clerk to get the cauldron (for food, obviously) on a cart.

As the clerk gives my cart, RJ taps me on the waist. I scoff, turn around, push the cart before asking what the problem is. He, with his mechanical hand, points to my single lightsaber on my belt, somewhat hidden with my arm on it. I shake my head. "I _need_ protection RJ!"

 _I know you do, but you can use the-_ He begins to say "use the Force", but I shush him. "Not _here_!" I scream through my teeth. He rolls his scope that serves for his eye in annoyance. _Whatever._ He scoffs. I scoff too, but before I could say another remark, we both see a male youngling, around 9, walking towards us with a ball. "Um…You're the new person right?" He mumbles. I scoff. "Why does it matter to you boy?"

"Um…Mommy told me to ask you where you come from. The authorities want to know too." He says. I turn my back to him, grabbing the cart. "It's none of your business boy. RJ, we're leaving." I snarl. RJ, without a word, rolls to my side as I walk towards the forest. The boy, still wanting the information, runs to me, asking where I came from loudly. I stop and snap around to him. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS BOY! WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT?!" I scream, towering over him. He clutches his ball tight. "Mommy and the leader's authority wants to know miss."

"And who is this _leader_ you're speaking of boy?" I snarl. He, with a sniffle, tells me. "Poe Dameron."

Instantly enraged at the name of the Resistance's best pilot, I summon my lightsaber to my side, igniting it through the boy's chest. Upon doing so, I hear screaming of fear and anger. RJ screams and runs off. I soon see why.

5 civilians who were watching us, charge towards me, blasters shooting off at me. I block some of the oncoming bolts before dashing off into the nearby forest. Soon catching up to RJ, we both blast through the forest. However, the civilians had a surprising amount of speed and began to close in on us. RJ turns his head. "They're gaining on us Keisa!"

"I KNOW!" I scream back, turning a sharp left. That's when we make it to the base of our hideout, but the civilians soon catch up as RJ and I climb (or hover) to the entrance. I roll my eyes, turning my head to RJ. "Be right back."

Saying this, I leap off of the cliff where our cave sits, landing right in front of the group. I stab the one civilian in front of me before jumping up, dodging two bolts. One of the civilian's bolt's, aimed at me from the side, kills one of the other civilians. I land on my feet, turn around and light the last two civilians up with my Force Lightning. Crumbling to the floor, a wave of Dark Side energy flows through my body.

They're dead.

Sheathing my saber, I hop up to RJ and the cave before walking inside. With the Force, I roll a boulder, not big enough to cover the whole cave's entrance, but enough to be a door _and_ to not draw a lot of attention, in front of the entrance before hopping onto my hammock. With a sigh, I smile.

Today was a _fun_ day.


	26. For Kylo Ren's Sake

(D'Qar)

(Rey's View)

(3 Days Later)

Keisa survived. The very same girl who strives to exterminate me survived the crash from Kylo Ren's ship's escape pod and is now living on Poe Dameron's home planet, Yavin 4. The reason why Poe found this horrific fact out is that a villager from the only city on the planet reported to him from a hologram that a blind girl killed an innocent child with a red lightsaber. No doubt it's Keisa. Poe soon told all of the people _except_ Kylo Ren (of course) at the Resistance Base about her survival to make sure if she ever finds her way here, we'd be ready.

At the moment, I am walking with BB-8 around the Resistance Base, chatting about Keisa, despite my desire not to. Since we began our talk, we've covered why she's blind (BB-8 wasn't at the Temple where it happened), the relationship between Keisa and Kylo Ren and our conversations through our Force Bond. BB-8 shakes his head. _I still cannot believe a monster like Kylo Ren raised a girl to be a slaughterer. It's plain wrong._ BB-8 comments. I nod. "Yeah. I agree, but Luke _still_ thinks that Ben "still resides" in Kylo Ren. Do you think so BB-8?" I ask. He turns his head to me. _If I had shoulders, I'd shrug them. Poe thinks there's light in Kylo Ren, but I hear from others that the opposite is true. I just cannot make up my mind!_ He shouts in frustration. I giggle. "Well just think about it."

"And please don't let me be the one who endures your rants again BB-8!" Poe's voice teases BB-8 from behind. We both turn around to see him, hands on hips with a smile. "So, I heard that you two _might_ be on the same side about Ben." He says. I groan at the sound of Kylo Ren's true name. Poe groans back to mock me before cracking a grin. "You never change, do you Rey?"

"Apparently not. You need something Poe?" I ask, now realizing that Poe didn't chime in without a reason. He nods. "Yeah. It's about Ben, er, I mean Kylo Ren." He says. I sigh. "What is it _now_? He should be almost back to his healthy self!" I shout. Poe nods. "Yes, but it doesn't involve health. I've informed Luke about Keisa. He told me to come here to tell you that Ben _cannot_ know the truth about his daughter."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "Wouldn't he know that we're lying to him through the Force?" I ask, crossing my arms. Poe nods. "Maybe, but you could _convince_ him, if he tries to use the Force, otherwise through words."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." I scoff, clutching my lightsaber. "So, why are we even lying to him anyways?" I ask. Poe sighs. "If he knows the truth, he won't rest until we find Keisa. He'll do anything to get her back. It'll be easier for everyone if he doesn't know the truth."

"So we're doing this for his sake..." I sigh, still unsure about the whole situation. "...Alright, so where is he?" I ask. He points to a window on the front-right of the base. "In his old bedroom. He's being restrained there for interrogation sessions, but I've heard he's a tougher opponent to pry out information than even Luke anticipated." Poe says before walking off. I turn my head to BB-8. "You go on ahead with Poe."

 _But why?!_ He asks. I sigh. "Don't want you to be blasted into a million pieces from Kylo Ren BB-8." I say, walking off to Kylo Ren's bedroom. BB-8 tries to call me back, but I ignore his plea and make my way to the wooden door, the door that separates me from my nemesis. With a quiet inhale, I open the door.

The room, quite small, had only the necessities that a teenager needed, since that's when Ben officially turned into Kylo Ren. Leaning of the right wall is an old, wooden desk with old books and an old, broken hologram. Leaning on the center of the back wall is a old dresser, filled with large shirts. A lockbox leans on the front, right-hand wall.

Then I see Kylo Ren laying on an old, gray sheet, metal rimmed bed with the footboard taken out and a metal box right next to where the footboard would sit. This is due to Kylo Ren's tall frame. His feet reach onto the metal box and have restraints around his ankle. His wrist is restraint onto the edge of the bed. Clutching my lightsaber tightly, I walk to Kylo Ren, who's following me with his eyes.

"What do you want with me now." He snarls at me, clearly frustrated at the sight of me. I shake my head. "It's not about you this time Kylo Ren. It's 'bout Keisa." I whisper, pretending to be a bit saddened by the fake news. Kylo Ren, falling for the trick, widens his eyes, afraid of the possible news that Keisa's dead. I sigh. "She's…She's dead." I whisper, turning my head away. Kylo Ren, to my surprise, doesn't mumble out anything. Curious, I turn my head back to see the metal restraints busting. I step back at the popping sound of the restraints, surprised at the loud sound and how easily Kylo Ren broke through the restraints. I slowly lift my head to Kylo Ren, who's summoning his lightsaber to his side before igniting it. I ignite mine. Kylo Ren makes the first attack.

With a swing to my neck, I bend backwards, letting the flickering red lightsaber pass right above my eyes. I snap back up, pulling him towards me with the Force to kick him. However, he must have trained to resist such a tactic since he doesn't slide on his feet much, but instead leaps to me. I block his attack and soon begin the traditional attack, block and counterattack battle. But as we do, I see something that I didn't think a Sith would do.

Kylo Ren's crying. Kylo Ren's expressing the misery he's going through now, not caring about what I have to say or think about it. My heart begins to sink, but I soon kick Kylo Ren in the chest, sending his back slamming onto the metal rims of his bed. He winces in pain. Summoning his and my lightsaber into my hand, I walk and tower over him. He glares at me with teary eyes. "Kylo Ren."

"Rey." He snarls back. "What is it now?"

"I'm just wondering why Keisa's important to you." I ask. He, after a moment of hesitation, sighs. "She…She was my only child…"

"So she wasn't a slave to you?" I ask, quite shocked at his response. He shakes his head. "…She never was."


	27. The City Has Fallen

(Keisa's View)

(4 Weeks Later)

(Route to D'Sar City)

 _Great. Just what I need, another awful trip to D'Sar._ I snarl in my mind as RJ and I walk along the forest path to the dreaded D'Sar City for some water, since it has been 3 weeks since a rainfall and I've used all the stored water that I had through the 3-day rainfall. Let's just say that I train a lot, which means a lot of water must be in my system to do training efficiently.

As RJ and I trek through the forest, we soon hear screaming from the direction of D'Sar City. RJ and I exchange a quick glance as the screams soon cease. "What-was-that?" I ask RJ, who might have an explanation to this. I mean, he usually does my shopping for me when I'm out of food, but he shakes his head. _Not sure. Maybe a monster slaughtered the town?_ He asks, his voice a bit shaken at the thought. I groan out. " _RJ_! There are no _monsters_ here on Yavin 4 for the last time!" I shout, stomping past him. RJ rolls his scope and catches up to me. _Sorry_. He whispers. I nod my head. "Yeah, sure. Just stay close."

 _Wait, you're going to protect me?!_ He gasps happily, banging his body on my leg. I kick him away. "Yeah, just don't blow it." I snarl, turning the last turn in the forest to make it to D'Sar City.

The screams soon return. RJ and I exchange another quick glance of puzzlement before dashing up the hill that overlooks D'Sar City to find a young boy, around my age, with brown hair in a blue shirt and brown pants drenched in fresh, crimson blood, slaughtering civilians with a yellow lightsaber. RJ turns his head to me as I just gape at the sight. _Uh…Keisa? Is that normal?_

"NO IT'S NOT NORMAL RJ! YOU _NEVER_ SEE THIS!" I scream a bit too loudly. I soon perk up as I realize that my voice echoes through the hills. I snap my head around towards the boy to see him, after cutting the last civilian that had the utter courage to fight him, staring towards me. RJ turns his head to me in shock as I walk calmly (as I can), towards the boy, who's clothing is now drenched in crimson blood. The boy spins his yellow lightsaber, trying to intimidate me. I summon both of my lightsabers into my hand, which causes the boy to leap back in surprise. He sheathes his lightsaber as I stand in front of him. "I didn't think a Force Sensitive lived here." The boy says in a moderately normal tone. I nod. "Yeah. Isn't it obvious with the lightsaber?" I scoff happily. He cracks a grin, clipping his lightsaber onto his black, leather belt. "Yeah. I could also sense you after you screamed at your droid." He says, pointing to RJ. I turn my head to RJ, who's hiding behind me, peering his head towards the boy. "RJ, stop being a baby!" I shout, kicking him out from behind me. He stumbles on his legs, but soon rolls next to me as far as he can. "Baby."

 _I am not! I'm just cautious…that's all._ He whispers. "Uh huh sure. Now onto important business…where are you from boy?" I ask in a snarl. He sighs. "If I tell you, you'll kill me. I'll just tell you I _used_ to be a Jedi." He says, summoning his lightsaber into his hand. "If you couldn't tell."

"Yeah. I didn't think a Sith would use a _yellow_ lightsaber anyway." I snarl, unsheathing my lightsabers. The boy's eyes widen at the sight of my crimson red lightsabers. "You're a Sith." He whispers in shock. "I thought they didn't exist anymore."

"Well whoever your master is lied big time." I say, spinning my lightsaber within my hand, my eyes following it. "So you said you _used_ to be a Jedi right?" I ask, sheathing my lightsaber, clipping it to my belt, knowing this boy isn't going to attack me. He nods. "Yeah…to Ma- I mean Finn."

"Finn?! You mean that traitorous FN-2187?!" I shout, grabbing the boy by his shirt's collar. He clenches his teeth before kicking me on the chest. I let him go as I stumble back. After we recover, he nods. "Yeah…Finn. You know his number?" He asks, obviously surprised at my knowledge. I scoff. "You bet I do. He betrayed the First Order." I say. He nods. "Like he did to me."

"Wait…he _betrayed_ you?!" I shout, surprised at FN-2187's action. The boy turns away. "Well…he more _abandoned_ me for a new Padawan. Besides, I'm ranked a Jedi Knight now, so I really don't need him _now_ , but he was like a father to me." He whispers. I sigh. "Well, my…my _master_ did the same, but for a better reason than that. I rather not talk about it. So why did you even slaughter this city anyway boy?"

"Why else? To take my anger from Finn onto his best friend's home planet's civilians! Besides, I'm more in tuned to the Dark Side than the Light now…or at least I think." He whispers. I raise an eyebrow. "Really now? Never mind that, what's your name boy?"

"Abram." He says. I smile. "Keisa. Do you have any place to live, if not, I can let you hang out in our place." I inform him. RJ snaps his head to me while Abram just stares at me. _You serious Keisa?!_ RJ shouts. I nod. "Well yeah! It's really boring with just _you_ to talk to. Why not have a new face around?"

 _I…I guess so_.

"Hey thanks Keisa." Abram says, reaching for my hand. I kick him in the crotch, sending him crumbling onto the ground. "And there are a couple rules. Rule #1: No touching me." I snarl. "I'll discuss the other ones back at our place." I say, helping the recovering Abram up. With another grunt, I wave them both as I take the lead.

I soon grin.

Look, I'm not as gullible as many people would expect. No person would come _here_ to kill Poe's civilians. Abram would try to kill Rey, or Master Luke, not these civilians. This is definitely a trap from the First Order, but what fun would it be not to play along right?


	28. A Force Bond Conversation

(Their Cave)

(Keisa's View)

(One Week Later)

How idiotic can the First Order be? Sending a person to be with me and to gather information before slaughtering me without me knowing it is so ludicrous. Sometimes I wonder what goes through Snoke's mind.

Anyways, right now, I'm lying on my hammock, relaxing after a long day of training in the forest. Abram joined me too (as all spies would) and trained with me with our lightsabers. However, I must admit his technique with the lightsaber is quite impressive, even for my taste. That is real rare for me to think too.

As I lie on my hammock, slightly rocking it back and forth, Abram, who left to hunt some of the nearby animals in the forest, comes back with a bag of freshly cut meat. RJ and I turn our heads when he comes. I turn my head back around. "Hey Abram." I say, not really caring he's back. "Hey." He mumbles back, tossing the meat into the cauldron before starting the fire pit underneath. "What's up?"

"Oh nothin' much. Just relaxing." I sigh, turning around so that I'm looking towards him. As he moves the wood for the fire around a bit, he places down the poker, stands up, pulls a stump that Abram and I use to sit on for meals, under him and sits down, lowers his head, and with a deep breath, goes silent. He's meditating.

Turning my back to him, I close my eyes, deciding to meditate as well. The meditation process', for a Sith that is, goal is to draw your inner rage, hatred and pain into power. However, I have nothing to fight. I understand that Abram's a spy, but it's not the time to kill him. It's a waiting game with him.

But as I meditate for power, I instead get something else in return. And that thing, or should I say a person, comes into my mind. With a quick grunt, I hop off my hammock and walk outside, telling Abram that I need some fresh air. He ignores my comment as I walk out.

 _What now Rey?_ I angrily ask in my mind as I sit on a tree branch on a tree near our cave. Rey hesitates, but soon speaks. _I need to talk to you. It's about your-_ She begins to say "it's about your father", but I scoff. _Yeah, it's about my father. Isn't that all you talk about to me?_ I snarl in my mind. She exhales a quick breath of frustration. _No. It's not. But it's extremely important, but I need you to answer a question before I tell you the news._

I sigh. _Very well. If it hovers your ship._ Rey sighs. _Do you know what happened to him?_ She asks with a bit of sadness in her voice. This surprised me since I know she hates both me and Father. I scoff. _Does that matter to you Rey? You don't give a shit about us!_

 _Do you want to know what happened to him? I know the answer._ She whispers into my mind, guilt apparent in her voice. I freeze. With tears on verge of falling, I ask what happened to him.

 _He…made it._

 _He's ALIVE?!_ I scream to her, shocked, happy, and in anger that she didn't tell me without pushing suspense on me. _Yes Keisa. We rescued him. He's with us._

My heart, at those words, suddenly sinks. _With you…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM! ANSWER, NOW!_ I scream to her. A tiny gasp comes from her, but she soon answers. _What do you think? We're getting information out of him about the First-_ She begins to say "First Order", but to her shock, I scream to her and out of my actual mouth in frustration. _WE'RE NOT WITH THEM YOU SCAVENGER SCUM! WE DITCHED THOSE MOTHER-_ I begin to cuss, but Rey screams out for me to watch my language. Caught off guard, I stop. She, after a bit of silence, soon speaks. _Thank you. Now you what?_

 _Yeah. We ditched those bastards. Snoke treated us horribly, our troopers have no experience except on dying and I have no real connection to it. Maybe Father did sure, but who cares about those bastards!?_ I scream to her, not caring that I'm giving away information about Father and I. I'm just so angry at all the shit that's been going on lately that I needed to vent. Rey sighs. _Well, at least you know how the galaxy feels about the First Order. Now I need to go._

 _And why's that Rey? To interrogate Father? To kill him now that I know he lived so I can drown in my already present misery huh?_ I snarl, somewhat being carried away from my anger. Rey groans. _No! Calm down Keisa! We're not going to kill him! We're not evil like you! But on the flip side, yes, we're going to interrogate him AFTER I tell General Organa about what you said._

 _And what about? What are you going to interrogate him for now that you know we're not a part of the First Order anymore._ I snarl, my jaw clenched down in rage. I soon relaxes as Rey tells me something I never expected. _You. We're going to find out why he's so affectionate to you and when we know enough, I'm going to inform you._

 _But why?_ I shout. She answers. _Cause after ditching the First Order, after your father and yourself are reluctantly willing to help us destroy the First Order, it's just a way to reluctantly thank you._

The conversation soon ends. I grunt in frustration, leaping off the branch to find Abram waiting for me. "What now Abram? I'm not very happy with the results of my meditation." I snarl. He smirks. "I can tell, but I'm just here to say the food's ready. You coming?"

"After all the shit that came out of meditation, you bet I'm coming." I say, smiling for the first time today. He smiles back and we soon walk back into the cave, both oddly happy at the same time.


	29. Dancing in the Rain

(D'Qar)

(2 Weeks Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

Rain. For some reason now, even after all the years on Kamino, the Rain City as I call it, seems new to me. It seems as if all the years on Kamino just slipped by without crossing my mind. Well, that is _sort of_ the truth, but only memories with Keisa remains, and like usual, I tear up, remembering what used to be a part of me.

As I watch the rain patting on my window in my old room, I hear the old wooden door creak open. I turn my head to see Rey, her scavenger clothes drenched from the slosh of the rain, looking at me funny. I shake my head, turning my attention back to the rain. Rey scoffs. "Why are you trying to ignore me so much?! It's getting _real_ annoying Kylo Ren!" She shouts. I smirk. "Why is it angering you _now_ Rey? Haven't you got used to me yet?"

"I don't think I'll ever Kylo Ren." She snarls. I smirk again. "Predictable like always." I sneer, turning my face to her. She narrows her eyes and marches right to me, not afraid of my mocking of her. "If I am so _predictable_ , then why didn't you think I'd escape that interrogation chair the first time we talked?!" She shouts. My smile fades. I turn my head back to the window. "I was weak then Rey. You know that. I'm more aware of my surroundings and of your silly games."

"Silly games? I don't even _try_ to play games with you!" She screams. I snap to her, tears falling down my face. "NOT TO ME YOU SCAVENGER SCUM! TO KEISA!" I boom, Force pushing her onto the wall. She, to my surprise, lands her feet onto the wall, flipping onto her feet before marching to me. She shakes her head. "What games have I played with her Kylo Ren, huh?" She scoffs. I shake my head. "That doesn't matter now. Just forget the "game" part of this conversation okay?" I snarl. Rey nods. "Yeah sure, fine. But what's all the crying about? We didn't tell you anything more about Keisa did we!?" She shouts. I shake my head. "No…the rain just reminded me of her. Reminded me of a memory, which is nothing you should be concerned with anyways." I scoff, walking to my bed. As I sit down, I look to Rey, who's standing in the same spot, a bit spooked about my words. "A memory...?"

"Yeah…And since you're going to pester me until I tell you, I'll just tell you now. You see…" I say. "Keisa, when she was real young, watched a movie with a scene that depicts a man singing and dancing in the rain..."

 **(KEISA'S 6 ½)**

 **(KAMINO BASE)**

 **(KYLO REN'S VIEW)**

 _Galaxy damn it! Where could have she gone?! I thought she was watching that movie!_ I shout in my mind, dashing through the hallways, shouting Keisa's name. Stormtroopers watch me in suspicion as I do so. As I blast through the hallways, Hux soon hollers out my name.

"What now Hux?" I snarl, slowing down. "I'm trying to find-!" I begin to say that I'm trying to find Keisa, but he points out to a nearby window. I dash to it, surprised to see Keisa, in her black shirt and pants, dancing and kicking up water on the lower, outer part of the base. Shoving Hux off his feet, I dash outside, making my way to Keisa through the heavy downpour. Keisa gasps when she sees me. "Daddy! What are you doing out here?!" She asks loudly. "I was worried 'bout you Keisa!" I shout. She jumps back at the sound of my voice, her eyes sinking with worry that she has to go back in.

That's when I begin to smile.

With my boot, I kick up some of the rain onto her face. She shields herself with her hands, but she soon realizes that we're both going to play in the rain. She squeals in delight as we kick rain at each other. Soon, after a long, 5 minutes, she Force Pushes a blast of water from the floor onto my face. I stumble back in shock and with the water's slickness, I fall onto my back. "Ugh…"

"Daddy!" Keisa squeals, belly-flopping onto my chest. "GAH!" I grunt, but soon begin laughing again with Keisa's giggles, wrapping my soaked arms around her. I lift my head to see her looking straight at me. I smile again before hugging her tighter. "Keisa…don't scare me like that again." I whisper. She nods. "Okay…I just wanted to do the same thing like in the movie! I'm sorry that I scared you Daddy!" She says. I chuckle. "Well at least we're having fun right?" I ask, squeezing her tighter. She giggles. "Yeah Daddy! I'm having _so_ much fun! I wish we could do this forever and ever and ever!"

"Well, I wish that too."

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

"…We both caught a cold that night, so Keisa slept with me in my king sized bed. She would keep shaking me awake, asking if she was dreaming, and every time I'd just smile back and say no. She giggle and we'd fall back asleep before she woke me up again." I say to myself, finding myself smiling. Rey doesn't speak, but only stares at me, not able to process my story right. I turn to her, the same smile still present on my face. "Well, that's it."

"My gosh…Kylo Ren, I'm _so_ sorry!" Rey gasps. I scoff. "It's not your fault that she's dead." I scoff. She shakes her head. "No, I'm not sorry 'bout that Kylo Ren. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you had a heart."


	30. Busted!

(Forest)

(Keisa's View)

(3 Weeks Later)

The forest. Why Abram wants me to walk with him on his daily walk through the forest is a mystery. Another mystery that I haven't solved is why RJ desired to go with us too since he's afraid of "monsters" and all and completely refused to go with Abram any other time. My best guess is that Abram altered his programming to be less afraid or something like that.

Anyways, right now Abram, RJ and I are walking through the dense, dark green forest, admiring the natural scenery. I find this much more interesting and admirable than Abram since I lived on a rainy planet all my life until the escape pod incident happened. Ever since that, I've been taking in the beautiful scenery, knowing I might not ever see something like this again if I ever go back to Kamino.

As we trek through the forest, Abram steps closer to me. I scoff, annoyed at him invading my personal space. He scoffs back, stepping away, mumbling an insulting remark under his breath. I snap my head to him. I scoff again. "I heard that. What you said 'bout me." I snarl. He smirks. "So what did I say Keisa? Huh?" He sneers back. I grin evilly. "That I'm a rude son of a bitch. Have you heard of personal space?" I ask, stepping closer to him. He scoffs, pushing me away. "Yeah. You're invading it."

"Just like you did to mine." I sneer back. He rolls his eyes and without a word, walks in front of me. After a minute of more walking, RJ rolls to me. _What's his problem_? He asks, obviously angered at his invasion of my personal space. I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know, don't care."

"I heard that!" Abram shouts back. I smirk, expelling a quick breath out of my nose. "Of course you did, you little eavesdropper." I sneer. Abram shakes his head, ignoring my comment, but not without his anger increasing inside of him. He slips his hand into his pants pocket, the pocket on the side where his lightsaber's clipped on his belt. "Abram. Don't you dare get near your lightsaber. You're not skilled enough to fight me."

Abram, on my comment, summons his lightsaber into his hand, ignites it, and spins around, pointing the tip to my throat. A bit amused, I lay my hands on my hip. "Ooh. Someone's angry." I sneer. He narrows his eyes. "Don't pester me Keisa. You know I'm an excellent fighter." He snarls. I look away with an evil grin. "Excellent _may_ be a bit of an exaggeration. And besides, you told you that?" I cackle happily. Abram, infuriated, swings his lightsaber towards me, but I Force Push him into a nearby tree. The tree's trunk cracked from the sheer impact of Abram's back. Abram crumbles to the ground, but soon stands to his feet.

That's when something in the brush on my left begins to move. RJ screams "monster" and rolls off in a hurry. I yell for him to come back, but the rustling becomes louder. Then that's when we see it.

A Tuk'ata.

And a big one.

Igniting both of my lightsabers, I block the oncoming pounce of the Tuk'ata, the Tuk'ata's claws incinerated from the lightsaber. It howls in pain, but soon, to my surprise, leaps over me before slamming its tail onto my side. I am flung onto a tree, but flip onto my feet. I then Force Push the charging Tuk'ata into a large tree before charging at it.

Then Abram surprises me.

Abram, waiting on the tree that the Tuk'ata slammed into, jumps down, his yellow lightsaber pointed down. Abram pierces the Tuk'ata's head, killing the Tuk'ata instantly. I skid to a stop when this happens, staring in awe at Abram as he walks confidently off the Tuk'ata's body. He grins. "So?"

"Alright. Not _too_ bad Abram." I lie to him with a smile. He, falling for my lie, nods. "Told you. But what should we do with that…thing?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Harvest the meat? I'll let you do that Abram. I'm heading back to the cave." I say, flicking my hand as a goodbye. Abram, now in the distance, tries to convince me to help him, but I flick my hand again before turning a corner on the path we took.

 _About time I'm away from him_. I think to myself as I make my way into the cave, where I find an out-of-battery RJ slumping in the cave. I groan, push him over to the altered generator, and plug him in before hopping into my hammock. With a sigh, I lay my hands behind my head and close my eyes.

Around 20 minutes later, I hear Abram's voice outside of the cave. I exhale another quick breath, thinking that he's talking to himself. I thought that until I heard something, no, _someone's_ name I wish never existed.

 _"_ _Supreme Leader Snoke. It's me. I have an update about my stay."_ Abram whispers. Snoke's voice soon returns in his usual hiss. _"Good Ajax. How's Keisa's progress?"_ He asks. My eyes snap open. _Ajax? That's his real name? And a progress report about me? Yes! I was right!_ I shout in my mind, a huge grin creeping up my face.

As silently as I can, I slip out of my hammock, takes a couple steps to the side to see Abr- I mean Ajax talking to Snoke on a holo-communicator. With my grin increasing in length, I open my hand, summoning the holo-communicator from Ajax's hand into mine. He snaps around to me, his eyes wide with shock as I crush the holo-communicator in my hand. Chucking it onto the floor, I raise an eyebrow. "Ajax eh?"

"Keisa…I can explain." He pleads. I shake my head. "You better explain Ajax. I knew you weren't with the Jedi in the first place, but why him. Why Snoke." I snarl, summoning his lightsaber into my hand. He charges to me, but I ignite his lightsaber, pointing it to his throat. He skids to a stop and looks to me in fright. I scoff. "And don't act like you're scared Ajax. I know you're not."

"…Fine. Give me back my lightsaber. I'll explain everything." He sighs. I shake my head. "No. Explain, then lightsaber." I snarl back, pissed at his attempt to trick me. He scoffs. "You really think that I'm _that_ easy to convince." He says, summoning his lightsaber into his hand, igniting it. I shake my head. "No. I'm just playing with you like I always have been. You're so gullible. Now, we're going to fight right?"


	31. It's the Resistance

(Keisa's View)

(Fight with Ajax)

(A Few Seconds Later)

I shouldn't have underestimated Ajax, especially since he's Snoke's apprentice. His speed and power is near or even equal as mine and his lightsaber style has been altered to counteract mine. I should have seen that coming, but I was too blind (no pun intended) to see that little, but effective change in him.

As Ajax and I clash our lightsabers back to back, our eyes lock onto each other. Ajax begins to grin. "Having fun Keisa?" He sneers, swinging his lightsaber towards my legs. I jump up, but soon fly due to Ajax's powerful Force Push. I, midair, spin so that my stomach is facing the ground and stick both of my lightsabers into the ground, slowing my extreme momentum until I stop right in front of a tree. I snap my head up to see Ajax charging to me. I lift my lightsaber out of the ground and spin to the right, away from his attack. He, running towards the tree, jumps on the tree's trunk before leaping to me. I jump out of the way, letting Ajax fall onto the ground, but he springs up, spins around and intercepts my downwards attack. He pushes my lightsabers up before kicking me on the chest. Falling on my back with a thud, Ajax walks slowly to me as I regain focus from the hard hit. Stomping his boot onto my stomach, he points the tip of his lightsaber to my throat. "Don't-you- _dare_ -move." He snarls. I smirk. "It's kind of hard to when your boot is crushing my ribs." I sneer, slowly moving my right hand on the ground. I raise an eyebrow. "You ready?"

Ajax raises an eyebrow. With a grin, I flip my hand over, stick my fingers up to Ajax's hand before lighting his hand _and_ his lightsaber's hilt up with Force Lighting. He howls in pain, dropping the sparking hilt onto me. The sparks singe my skin a bit, but I keep the Force Lightning going. Ajax, twitching in pain, soon jerkily lifts his hands up in front of his chest, his palm open.

That's when the ends of the Force Lightning stop hitting him. My Force Lightning soon begins to circulate around Ajax's body. "Oh shit." I whisper, ceasing my Force Lightning. Ajax locks his narrowed, excited eyes onto my wide, shocked ones before grinning evilly. Thrusting his arms out, the Force Lightning shoots out to me from his side, but I had an idea. I, with the Force, lift a huge dust cloud of dirt into the air, which distributes the lightning into the dirt. I then thrust my hand for a Force Push onto Ajax as the dirt falls. He is flown onto a tree, but due to the suddenness of my attack, he didn't flip off or anything. He slams his back onto the tree before crumbling to the ground.

Soon summoning his broken lightsaber into my hand, I walk to the standing Ajax, slumped over with eyes ablaze with anger and frustration. As I close in on him, a huge grin creeps up my face. Igniting my lightsaber, I point its tip to his throat as he backs onto the tree. "Checkmate. You lose." I sneer, pointing the tip up slightly, forcing Ajax to lift his chin. He grins. "Oh really now?" He sneers. I shake my head and jump into the air right when Ajax tries to Force Push me away. He scoffs in frustration before trying to Force Pull me down from the tree branch I'm standing on. I leap off the tree branch onto another.

 _BOOM!_

A huge kaboom blasts through the quiet forest air. Ajax and I lift our heads to the air to see the dreaded First Order's TIE Fighters shooting blasters towards me. Ajax grins, summons his lightsaber from my hand before dashing away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" I scream, leaping off the tree branch, making haste after Ajax through the dense forest. As I leap over fallen branches, running through prickly foliage, I skid to a stop when I find 15 blasters pointed right to me with Ajax in front of his squadron. Ajax shakes his head. "Reckless. You ought to have known that I'd have a squadron under my rule." He says, walking to me. I scoff. "Maybe I should have, but that doesn't matter. You and your squadron _will_ fall before me. You know that. I just beat you too."

"Don't be ridiculous Keisa. You know you'll die. I bet your _father_ wouldn't want that." He sneers, walking closer to me. He grabs my chin and tips it up.

 _BOOM!_

Another kaboom rockets through the air. Everyone looks up to see 15 old X-Wings blasting TIE Fighters out of the sky. Ajax grunts, his head turned away. "Damn Resistance." He scoffs, releasing his grip on my chin. He pushes his squadron away as he runs away from me. His squadron turns around and makes haste after him, leaving me alone in the forest. I, instead of fleeing to my cave however, just stare at the dogfight in the sky.

The Resistance. How did they know Ajax lived here with me? I know that Rey knows that I live here ever since I crashed here, but how did they know Ajax and the First Order came to slaughter me. As I ponder this, something crunches in the brush. I ignite my lightsaber, pointing it towards the sound.

 _Crunch…Crunch…_ More branches crunch under something.

Then I see it.

Then I see not what, but _who_ made those sounds. Who made the Resistance come to Yavin 4 to fight the First Order. I gasp.

"Rey?!"


	32. Keeping His Promise

(Forest)

(Keisa's View)

(A Few Seconds Later)

Rey. The woman who sliced my eyes out, the woman who fought my father, somehow beating him with no training whatsoever _and_ scarring his face stands before me, her eyes slumping a bit with some type of sorrow? Guilt? I couldn't process what it was, probably because I couldn't connect those types of negative feelings to me. Rey closes her eyes. "I still cannot believe you survived."

"I cannot believe you're even _here_ Rey." I angrily snarl back. "So, what do you want with me huh?" I snarl, stomping to her. Her eyes transform from sorrow to annoyance and anger, her eyes slightly ablaze with rage. She sighs. "Nothing really. I mean, I _am_ here to find your little friend, but he escaped." She snarls to herself, turning around, leaving a perfect shot to stab her. A perfect shot to kill her, to end our connection, to end all the suffering she concocted onto me. But…

I didn't. With a frustrated sigh, I ask how she knew I was here. She exhales a quick, happy breath before turning back around to me. "You know that I knew where you were, thanks to your father and our connect-." She begins to explain the obvious, but with a frustrated scream, I kick her on the chest, sending her slamming her back onto the ground. "DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR DAMN CONNECTION!" I scream, igniting my lightsaber. I point it to her throat, my teeth clenched and the area of where my eyes were beginning to throb. "And don't even mention Father. We're not talking about him." I snarl, moving my lightsaber slightly upwards so that she lifts her chin up. Our eyes, both narrowed in anger, lock. Rey shakes her head. "And why's that Keisa. Does he mean anything to you?" She asks with a hint of guilt in her voice. At her words, my hand, despite it never happening due to Rey before, begins to shake vigorously. "Does he?"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT FATHER! NOT NOW!" I scream, thrusting my lightsaber into the air. As my lightsaber's hilt reaches its peak, a blaster bolt grazes my wrist, causing my lightsaber to fall onto the dirt. Grasping my bloody wrist, Rey and I turn our heads to see Poe Dameron and the famous BB-8, the droid responsible for destruction of Starkiller Base. Poe Dameron, his blaster pointed to my head, tells me not to move. Well, that is until Rey tells him to turn his blaster off.

"But Rey! She's our-!" Poe Dameron shouts, trying to say that I'm their enemy, but Rey sighs. "She doesn't have to be Poe. Put the blaster down and grab a Medipack. We need to wrap her bloody wrist up." She orders her pilot friend. Poe tries to complain, but after an angry look from Rey, he shuts up and walks off. BB-8, on the other hand, rolls to Rey's side. With a scoff, I turn around and begin to walk towards the cave. Rey, of course, shouts me to come back. With a slight turn of my head, I speak. "If you want to talk to me, come to RJ and my hideout. It's a cave on a ledge. Oh yes, BB-8, make sure you're prepared to fight. RJ knows of how you're responsible for the destruction of Starkiller Base." I snarl, walking off. Rey doesn't say a word, but looks to BB-8 in shock.

10 minutes later, I arrive at the base, where I find a scared RJ waiting outside of the cave's entrance. Upon seeing me, he squeals before leaping off the ledge. _Keisa! You're okay! I thought the First Order might have captured you…after you fought them well of course._

"Yeah…I'll explain what happened later, but I need to tell you something…and you won't like it probably." I snarl, walking into the cave, sitting on my hammock. RJ rolls to my side. _And that is?_

"Rey, Poe Dameron and BB-8 are going to visit us." I sigh, flipping my feet onto the hammock. RJ rolls back in shock. _What?! You mean those Resistance people AND the one droid-_!" RJ shouts, but I groan and nod. "YES RJ, YES! I just need to be alone until they arrive here okay…they're probably will ask about Father and everything." I scream before turning my back to RJ. With a sorrow-filled sigh, he rolls off to the entrance of the cave.

Around 10 minutes later, RJ rolls to me, poking my back, telling me that Rey, Poe Dameron and BB-8 have arrived. With a sigh, I turn around, noticing Rey standing at the entrance while Poe Dameron and BB-8 stand in the center of the cave. "So you came."

"Well of course Keisa. We're not going to let you bleed out you know." Rey says. "Poe has the bandage. He can-." She begins to offer him (probably despite Poe Dameron's wishes not too) to wrap the bandage around my wrist, but I soon intercede. "No, I'll do it." I snarl, releasing my grip on my bloody wrist, lifting the bandage from Poe Dameron's hand, bringing it to me and wrapping it tightly around my wrist with the Force. After I do so, I turn to RJ before returning my attention to Rey, who has taken a step closer to me. "So, I know you want to talk to me about Father…so what is it?" I snarl. Rey and Poe Dameron exchange a quick glance to each other. Rey sighs. "We're…we're planning on telling Kylo-I mean Ben about you actually being alive."

"And?"

"And we kinda want to know how you feel about him…that's all." Rey sighs again. I lower my head, and with two quick shakes, I sigh. "He…means everything to me."

"Everything?" Rey asks, a bit shocked at my words. I scoff. "That's what I said right?" I snarl, snapping my head up to Rey. She nods in agreement. Another sigh out of my mouth, I lower my head again and continue my speech. "I understand you're not real fond of Father Rey, but I guess because he was so loyal to Snoke and all that he didn't care what happened to you, or anyone really…but he told me that when I came into his life, his loyalty began to deteriorate. He openly admitted that…But I still don't understand why he ditched his loyalty for _me_!" I shout. Rey cracks a smile."Hey Keisa. Wanna hear why he betrayed Snoke for you?" She asks. I nod. "What is it?"

"He ditched Snoke so that he could protect his whole world from harms way. That's what he promised you...right?"


	33. Like a Monster

(10:00 P.M.)

(Two Hours Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(D'Qar; Grassy Hill)

Another sleepless night has just begun. Another night of mourning, of guilt, of despair reigns over me, and I don't think it's ever going to change, even with everyone's help. Even my own mother, General Leia Organa, knowing the Dark Side that still lies in me, doesn't hesitate to help me, to try to cease the pain. However, I believe they _all_ know that's never going to be accomplished.

Right now, I am walking through a grassy plain, heading to a grassy hill that serves to be my go-away place, the place where I mourn and practice my Force techniques without _much_ interruption (Rey and General Organa (I'm still not calling her Mom) sometimes tries to help me (and I ignore them most of the time too.)) The hill, on the peak, has a stone bench where I sit, usually finding myself admiring the beauty of the radiating moon and listening to the silence of the air.

Walking up the hill in my gray tank and black, long pajama pants, I find myself staring at the moon. The beauty and the gentle glow of the moon fill my body up with an unexplainable strength. I don't know what's going on really, but I shake the question off, now sitting down on the cold, oddly smooth stone bench. With a sigh, I listen to the silence, the silence of the night…something that Keisa always wanted. Keisa, after a stressful day of training, would lie in her bed, her head turned to the window, listening to the patting of the rain. She dreaded the sound of the rain due to Kamino being one of the aquatic planets. Lowering my head, I begin to imagine Keisa, like I always find myself doing, despite my wish not too (due to the sobbing spells) and lower my head. Closing my eyes, I, for no reason, begin to speak as if Keisa is still alive, as if she could hear my voice. "Keisa…if you could ever hear me, please listen. Keisa, you would like it up here, it's quiet up here…and if I could ever have you next to me, I'd take you here, where no rain would annoy you. I know you'd love it." I say, tears in my eyes, on the verge of falling. I continue my confession.

"And Keisa…I never told you all the things I wanted to say to you. You're everything to me. You're my precious little girl who I disappointed. I broke our promise, which you probably don't care about anymore since you're older, but it's hurting me. I wish…I wish you could be here with me…Just one more time. I could tell you everything, I could be with my whole world…just for one last time" I manage to choke up. Tears fall with waterfall-like effect, tinkling on the stone bench. I shake my head and with a frustrated cry, the sobbing spell begins.

"Ren…?" A voice whispers in confusion behind me. I snap my head around to see Finn (that's right, he has no number now) staring at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I clench my jaw, turning my head away. "Leave…Just leave…"

"Ren…you don't know why I came to you…don't you." He sighs. I shake my head. "Does it matter to you? You know I'm still in pain. You should be happy 'bout that." I snarl, wiping away my tears. He shakes his head. "I'm not happy 'bout that Ren…even after all the shit we went through. The reason I came to you is to tell you something…" He sighs, turning his head away. I raise an eyebrow. "What is it."

"It's…It's…" He sputters, unable to tell me the information. I, impatient as ever, grab him by his neck, leaning my head in so that my large nose is centimeters away from touching his. "What-is-it."

"Keisa's alive."

At those words, at the confession of the most heartbreaking lie, my anger skyrockets. Pushing him away, I ignite my lightsaber and without thought, without remorse, slice his body all the way across. Blood bursts from the wound, some of the crimson blood splatting over my tank, pants and face. Finn's body, cut in two, falls onto the grass, staining the grass with fresh, warm crimson blood. Sheathing my lightsaber and clipping it to my belt, I stare at my fallen enemy, waiting for the Dark Side of the Force to send chills through my body.

But I don't feel a thing.

The Dark Side left me.

Clenching my jaw, I turn my head away, realizing what I've just done. Yes I didn't feel any remorse to Finn, but what I've done to Rey, to Poe; to everyone that dearly loved him…I betrayed them. I let my anger take the best of me and slaughtered him, slaughtered him like the person I am, like the thing Rey called me all those years ago on Starkiller Base.

I slaughtered him like a monster.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! POKEROCKER HERE! I AM HERE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A PM, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED OR PUT AN AWESOME REVIEW ON MY STORY! I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY, BECAUSE I SURE DO!**


	34. Call me Ben

(Grassy Hill)

(Rey's View)

(One Hour Later)

He's done it. That monster. The man that we all thought was beginning to turn back to the light slaughtered my best friend in pure, remorseless rage. After everything we've done for him, he throws it all away. He needs to learn his lesson, and I'm about to do just that, up and personal.

Standing on the peak of the grassy hill where Kylo Ren stands directly in front of me, I unsheathe my lightsaber, the light blue blade humming deeply. Kylo Ren unsheathes his, the hum high pitched. I lift my lightsaber in front of my face, ready to fight, but to my utter surprise, Kylo Ren doesn't. Even more to my shock, he sheathes my lightsaber and turns his back to me, giving me a perfect opportunity to avenge Finn's death, to end the legacy of Kylo Ren, but just like Keisa to me, I didn't. I sigh, close my eyes and sheathe my lightsaber. Clipping it to my belt, I walk to Kylo Ren, who's looking down. I walk to his front, where he begins to lift his head, his eyes jittering and tears welling up in his eyes. "Rey…Please don't do this."

"Do what? Kill you? I'm trying my best _not_ to Kylo Ren." I snarl. He shakes his head. "No. Please don't hate me. That's all I'm asking." He sighs. I scoff. "So you think that after everything you did?! After raiding Jakku, after killing sheer _planets_ that I'd forgive _you_!? You're something Kylo Ren!"

"You're right. I am something." He scoffs softly, wrapping his arms around his body, turning around so that his back is to me. "You were right all this time. Being a monster." He sighs, walking to the stone bench and sitting down. My eyes widen. He's _admitting_ that?! He's _considering_ my words!? Unable to process the information, I don't say a word, but only stare at the back of his head. Kylo Ren scoffs. "Oh, so _now_ you're considering my feelings? Heh, something's never change." He sneers. I scoff back. "Well some parts of you will never change either. Saying things to get a reaction from me." I snarl. He shakes his head. "I didn't say that for THAT reason Rey! I'm telling that I'm a monster because I  AM!" He shouts, slamming his fist on the stone bench. "I just want someone else than my mother to forgive me!"

"Um…Keisa would forgive you." I say. Kylo Ren, at those words, snaps around and Force Pushes me down the hill. I scream out as I tumble down the grassy hill, kicking up dirt along the way. Kylo Ren, as I make my stop, walks to and then passed me towards the Base. I shake my head to regain focus, scramble up to my feet and dash to Kylo Ren. He, at the correct moment, wraps his hand around my neck, leaning in, tears from his eyes hitting both of our faces. "Don't-talk-about-Keisa."

"Why not? She's alive." I scoff, turning my head away. He pushes me down to the ground. "Because you _had_ to lie. You _had_ to make me believe my whole world left me so that I would rot in my own misery! You're selfish! That's all you are!" He roars out. Closing my eyes, I burst. "WELL WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT I LIED FOR _YOUR_ SAKE!"

With those words said, Kylo Ren's eyes, ablaze with rage, begin to sink. He shakes his head, his jaw clenched as if he's trying to become angry again. "And why's that Rey, huh? Why lie for your worst enemy huh?!" He roars. I sigh, turning away, running my hand through my hair, which is all down tonight. "Well…we thought you could get over Keisa if you thought she was dead _instead_ of worrying how she is every day. We thought that'd work."

"But you were wrong." Kylo Ren snarls. I sigh and nod. "We…We were. Kylo Ren, I don't know where this is coming from, but I'm…I'm sorry okay?" I say, looking away in embarrassment. Kylo Ren, for the first time in this conversation, begins to smile. "And it's 'bout time you say that." He says. My eyes snap open. "Wait what?! You _believe_ me?!" I shout, shocked and a bit of happiness in my voice in my voice. He nods. "Well that's debatable, but I was just waiting for the girl I forgave to apologize."

"Wait… _forgave_?! Hold on Kylo Ren, are you sure you're okay?" I ask. He chuckles. "Yes Rey. I'm fine…well, sort of. I feel kind of awkward to be so kind to you, but I was thinking about Keisa, like usual, but I realized that she wouldn't be herself without you, so I thought I'd see what you're like, and you're somewhat considerate to me until a couple days ago, so I decided to forgive you." He says, his smile a tad bigger. My cheeks begin to blush a bit. I never thought he say that. I sigh. "Well…thanks. I still haven't forgave you yet…and I don't think that'll ever change, but I _can_ tell you one thing."

"And what's that Rey?" He asks, curious. I, for the first time in the conversation, smile. "I can tell you that you _do_ have the Light inside of you and I was wrong in not believing that." I say. He smiles. "And talking 'bout the light, I need to correct you on something."

"Oh great. What now?"

"Don't call me Kylo Ren anymore…Call me Ben."


	35. The Warning

(Rey's View)

(5 Days Later)

(Resistance Base)

I cannot believe how Kylo Ren has just died. I cannot believe Ben Solo's back into the world, but I'm glad I can see this "other side" of the man who destroyed planets, who killed Finn out of rage. This side of him resembles a lot of General Organa, and thanks to that, I can finally see why she believed Ben was real. They were, and now are, so similar.

Right now, I am talking to Poe and BB-8 about Keisa and how we could bring her to the Light. The obvious answer is Ben himself, but even Ben cannot _completely_ predict his daughter's action about him asking her to turn to the Light. He predicts an outburst of rage and maybe an attack or two, but he also thinks with enough conversations, she'll see the reason why he turned to the Light, why Ben Solo is back. However, Poe doesn't like the plan to bring her to the Light from the start.

"Rey. If we somehow convince Keisa to come to D'Qar, you know that the First Order and that boy are going to come here. We cannot risk our pilots being slaughtered for an insane, moody teenager." He scoffs. I open my mouth to speak in defense of Ben, but Poe lifts his finger. "Ah! And don't you _dare_ say "it's for Ben's sake." Remember what you told me? Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one." He says, standing up from the storage box we're sitting on. I sigh. "Yes, I remember telling you that Poe, but look at her this way. She's a Force Sensitive. If we can bring her to our side, that's 3 of us."

"Would have been 4 if Ben didn't have to let his rage get the best of him." Poe scoffs. I roll my eyes. "And you _have_ to bring that up, don't you? Actually let's not get into an argument about Finn. It's better for _all_ of us." I say, standing up. Poe nods with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. Rey, I'd like to talk more, but it's time for my meeting with General Organa, and she said it's an important one, so it might be long. I'll see you later." He says with a smile, flicking his hand as a goodbye. "Come on BB-8."

 _Okay! Bye Rey!_ BB-8 squeals before rolling off behind Poe. I smile affectionately. "Droids are _way_ too cute. Now, what to do…?" I whisper to myself, scratching my chin, pondering on something time consuming. Then it hits me.

Right now Ben's probably training with his lightsaber, the same one from when he was Kylo Ren. He doesn't want to build a new one; he says the three blade design still suits him. I could debate that, but I let him be. My idea is that we can spar, strengthening both of our skills and strength at the same time. With a smile on my face, I unclip my lightsaber from my belt before making my way to the grassy hill where Ben _still_ mourns over Keisa. The hill is also his training grounds. As I make my way up the hill, Ben must have felt my presence since he sheathes his saber before turning to me.

"Rey." He says with a smile, walking to me in his tank and trunks. I nod back. "Ben. Just wondering if you wouldn't mind sparring with me." I say, cracking an excited grin on my face. He smiles affectionately back, hopping back before unsheathing his lightsaber. I unsheathe my blue one at the same time. Ben grins. "You're move."

"No." Master Luke's voice firmly says behind us. Ben and I snap our heads around to him as he stands in his Jedi robes, his hands behind his back. He soon walks to us. "Ben. Rey. I came here to give you urgent news about Keisa."

"Is she dead?!" Ben shouts, horrified at the thought as he sheathes his lightsaber. Luke shakes his head. "Not at the moment." He whispers. Ben's eyes, at those words, ignite with his eyes now ablaze with rage. "AT THE MOMENT?! WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ BY THAT UNCLE?!" He booms. Luke narrows his eyes. "I'm saying that she _could_ be in death's way Ben. You understand that I'm not wishing for her death, I'm just here to tell you that the Ajax, Snoke's apprentice and the boy Rey was looking for is heading back to Yavin 4 to fight Keisa. Now it's both of your turns to decide what to do." He says before walking off. Ben clenches his jaw. "Sending a boy to kill my daughter. No one's going to do that." He snarls through his teeth before _trying_ to dash down the hill, but I grab his arm. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Ben shoves his arm from my grasp. "I'm going to kill that damn Ajax! What else besides that and saving Keisa would I do?!" He shouts. I crack a grin. "Bring Keisa here?" I say. Ben rolls his eyes. "Don't tease me." He says before cracking a slight smile. He straightens his posture before turning to me. "So, you in?"

"Now that depends Ben. What's your plan of action?" I ask, stepping forward to him. He grins. "Let Keisa do most of the work and watch secretly at the sidelines. _We'll_ do the final part; Keisa's going to weaken him." He says, turning around, walking down the hill. I smile. "So you're finally being less protective of Keisa!"

"Don't blow it Rey!" Ben shouts firmly before running towards the Falcon from the bottom of the hill. "But come on! There's no time to waste!" He shouts. I shake my head with a smile before chasing after him.

Okay, I must admit. Having Kylo Ren turn back into Ben Solo is great. Ben himself is amazing. I know I'm saying a lot, but it's true. However, there's one more thing I'm excited about.

Seeing Keisa in tuned with the Light Side of the Force.


	36. The Final Duel: Keisa vs Ajax

(Forest)

(Keisa's View)

(30 Minutes Later)

He's back. Ajax. He's back for vengeance, back to settle the score after the Resistance, who he thinks is an ally of mine (which they aren't), drove him off of Yavin 4. And this time, he's not holding back. He's not holding in the anger that he grew towards me anymore. And how do I know this?

He shattered RJ, my only _true_ companion into millions of pieces on the wall of my cave hideout before smashing his memory and personality chip in front of me. This threw me into a wild frenzy, causing me to tackle him, throwing both of us off the ledge that my cave hideout sits before I began slugging him in both cheeks, fracturing his jaw while blood spewed out of his mouth. Somehow after that, he escaped my clutches before fleeing into the forest. I soon found him, and that's where I stand now, our lightsabers unsheathed, ready for a duel to the death.

Ajax, as he stands in his black robe, a single _red_ lightsaber by his side, grins on the side of his intact jaw. He, to my surprise, speaks to me, seemingly not hurt by his fractured jaw. "So, this is it. The final duel." He snarls. I crack a grin. "You mean for you right? _Your_ final duel. You have _no_ confidence in yourself. But enough talk, enough _games_ Ajax! If you want to beat me, shut your galaxy damn mouth and fight!" I shout, using the Force to increase my speed as I charge straights towards him. He grins even bigger, Force Pushing me onto a tree while I charged to him. The blast sends me onto a tree, cracking the trunk. As the trunk falls behind me, I flip onto it before chucking my lightsaber towards a stationary Ajax. He prepares to block the lightsaber (which surprised me; I thought he'd summon it into his hand, which then, as he prepares to us it, purposely cause it to temporarily malfunction so that he'd drop it and when it began to work again, summon it and hopefully cut him.) but right when I land onto my feet, I stop the lightsaber in midair before fighting with the lightsaber with only the Force. He, as I swing down, kicks the hilt of my lightsaber upwards, sending it sky high. He then, with the Force's assistance, dashes to me at record speed. I, with my one lightsaber, block his full attack, but not without being flown across the forest floor, fallen branches and prickly plants shredding the back and side of my cloak. As I stand up, Ajax slugs me in the chest, the sheer force making me drop my lightsaber. I fall to the ground, vigorously coughing, some of it coughing blood up. Ajax grins. "You seriously think you could beat me? It's a blunder that I have to bring the thunder. You're nothing but a weak fool." He says, turning his lightsaber to pierce my chest. I grin and open the palm of my hand, sending Force Lightning, something he must of forgot I possessed it when we "hanged out" together. He howls in pain as the lighting electrocutes him, the sheer pain causing him to drop his lightsaber. I flip to my feet before kicking him down. I summon my lightsaber, swing down as he summons his lightsaber. As my foot digs into his chest as I lean down, the pressure of my lightsaber increasing on his, I feel the end of his boot on my leg.

SHING

An unbearable sharp pain rips through my ankle. I scream in pain, slamming on my back to see Ajax's black boot with a tiny, sharp bloody blade sticking through the end. I wince in pain as he walks towards me once more. He extends his palm to counteract my Force Lightning before putting the end of the blade right to my neck. "It's over." He snarls as I painfully look at the blade, seeing my blood ooze off of it. Sweat begins to drip off my head. Was I afraid? Galaxy no (okay, maybe I was a _little_ afraid). Was I exhausted? Yes. _Very_ exhausted. All the injuries I suffer from is throwing off my groove. With a sigh, I clench my jaw, grab his boot before sending my Force Lightning through the blade and into his body. He howls in pain before slipping on me, the blade grazing my chin. I wince in pain and try to scramble onto my feet, but my ankle injury caused me to not stand up in time as Ajax side kics me, sending me rolling onto the ground, my chest face up. He points his lightsaber to my neck, his feet too far away for any Force Lightning to hit in time. "Keisa…You had good tricks up your sleeve, I'd admit that, but it's over. You know that." He says as a huge gust of wind blows around us. We look to our right to see a ship descending towards the forest trees. Ajax scoffs and turns his head to me. "Your Resistance friends are here, so…you ready to die?"

"…I am."

"And why's that?"

"There are things more frightening then death." I whisper, turning my head towards the rustling bushes before turning my head back to Ajax. "Go ahead. Do it."

Ajax grins, slashing his lightsaber across my chest from the right to the left before spinning his lightsaber to pierce me. And then…

He does.

That's when all the pain, all the light ceases to exist.


	37. The Fight to Stay Alive

(Ben's View)

(In the Brush)

(5 Seconds later)

He's done it. Done the unforgivable. Ajax slaughtered Keisa, slaughtered her with more damage, more wounds than needed. He slaughtered my world with no remorse, and that's a huge mistake. A fatal one.

Leaping out of the brush, I shout out a battle cry, my lightsaber unsheathed. Ajax turns around and blocks my swinging attack, but our momentum send us tumbling across the forest floor. We both scramble to our feet at the same time before we lock eyes. Ajax grins evilly, his eyes ablaze with excitement. "So…we finally meet." He sneers, spinning his saber to taunt me. I clench my jaw. Ajax continues. "I never thought _you'd_ be the previous apprentice of the Supreme Leader. Figures that an old man like you cannot live to his expectations."

"Does that matter to you?! If you want to fight, stop taunting me and do so you mother*cker!" I holler out, Force Pulling him in with my lightsaber's tip pointed straight in front. He grins, lifting his feet to kick me, but I let him go from my Force Pull and leap over him, sending him onto a tree. I spin around before throwing my lightsaber towards him, but he blocks it with his lightsaber before Force Pushing me away. I, flying through the air, summon my lightsaber into my hand, unsheathe it and stick it into the ground, slowing my momentum. As I stop, Ajax, somehow, is already in front of me and swings to my neck. I bend back, snap back up and grab his neck with my hand. With anger rising, I clench my jaw, increasing the pressure around his neck. He grabs my hands, trying to free himself, but as revenge is sweet, I blast the Force from my hand, severing his head from his body. The head slams onto a nearby tree, blood and brain pieces flying in every direction while his bloody body falls onto my boot. I kick the body off, click my lightsaber to my belt as I run to Keisa, sliding on my knees to her side. Rey soon joins me. "That was something." She comments, her eyes a bit wild. I ignore her compliment, sliding my arms under Keisa's bloody body, lifting her in my arms. As she lies against my body, blood drooling from her mouth onto my gray shirt, I feel her breathing ever so slightly. She's alive…barely. Lifting her as I stand up, I stare into Rey's worried eyes. "She's breathing…barely. We don't have much time."

"Then why talk?! Get your ass on the ship with me!" Rey shouts, dashing to the Falcon. I, after a second hesitation, run behind her to the Falcon. As I enter, Rey apparently already ran into the cockpit, starting up the engines. I walk to a bench in the wall of the Falcon, gently laying my dying Keisa on it before freezing in place. All I could do is watch her breath, watch her fighting to stay alive with blood still oozing out of her body. I knew I needed to wrap her in bandages to slow down the bleeding, but for some reason…I couldn't. I slowly kneel down so that my face was level with hers. I brush a strand of her midnight black hair away from her face. The feeling of her slick hair instantly sends me back when I would hug her, her slick hair brushing against the back of my hand.

"Ben…" Rey whispers. Clenching my jaw, I turn my head around, tears streaming down my face, some of them tinkling onto the metal floor. Rey hands me some bandages. "Here. Patch her up. We're lightspeeding into D'Qar's system." She whispers, turning around to walk to the cockpit. Then, in the corner of my eye, as I bandage Keisa's chest wound, I see Rey wiping her eyes with her arm.

She's crying.

"Rey…You don't have to cry." I whisper, tightening the wrapped bandage. Rey shakes her head. "Ben…I…I just feel bad that you're losing your family like this. I know I lost mine, but not like this. I know they're still alive. I know they're somewhere in this galaxy without me, but losing your daughter like _this_? It's…heartbreaking."

"Thank you, but you need to do your job to save her…I'll do mine. _Then_ we can discuss other things about her recovery…if she can make it in time." I whisper. Rey nods without a word before walking into the cockpit. Wrapping the last bandage around her wound, I find myself staring at her face. The face I haven't seen in months. Closing my eyes, I gently lay my head on her chest where it's not sliced. Tears stream down my face. "Keisa…I'm _so_ sorry…for everything. I…wish you could hear me…I wish I could see you smile just one more time, but Keisa…please…for everything that is good…hang on…" I whisper, shutting my eyes tighter.

At that time, I feel the Falcon descend onto the Resistance's shipyard. Rey walks to me. "Ben, Master Luke's already here with the medics. Come on, bring her to the medics and they'll take care of everything." She says, pulling me back from Keisa. I shake my head. "I need to be with her…After everything we've went through together, I'm not letting her die without me by her side. You know I cannot bear that."

"We'll ask Master Luke about that. Come on…there's not much time left." She says, taking my arm. I nod, lift Keisa into my arms, walk down the hatch door and give my precious little girl to the medics. Uncle Luke soon walks to us. "Ben."

"Uncle. I know it's asking a lot, but I need to be with her." I say. Uncle Luke shakes his head. "It'd be a danger to her Ben. If she's still alive, she can sense your worry through the Force. You know what that can do. Ben…trust me." Uncle Luke pleads. I turn my head, seeing the medics with Keisa on a medical cart rolling her off into the base. Uncle Ben then says something else. "Ben…if you cannot trust me, then trust the Force. It might be your last hope to save Keisa."


	38. A Mother-Son Conversation

(Ben's View)

(3 Hours Later)

(Medical Room)

She survived.

Keisa's stabilized.

She's going to make it.

I couldn't believe my ears when the medical droid told me those words. I mean, it was a pleasant surprise for sure, but through all those fatal injuries, she could hang on just in time for the droid to stabilize her major systems. I couldn't be more proud of her, my precious little girl. But there's one thing that's been on my mind ever since the droid stabilized Keisa.

How long.

How long will Keisa need to wake up, to be fully functioning to be with me, to walk with me through D'Qar? The medical droid informed me around a month, but that's too long of a wait. The First Order could raid any second. She's in danger, and one whole month in a coma isn't a good thing. Even worse, Uncle Luke, master of the Light Side of the Force, doesn't desire to risk healing her on the spot with the Force. He informed me complications could arise since she's still connected with the Dark Side. I guess I have no choice but to wait.

As I sit in the medical room, a door away from where Keisa sleeps in a coma in a medical bed, tubes of liquids and medicine connected to her by needles, I look down at the metal floor. I really had nothing else to do anyways. The medical droid basically ordered me not to walk into Keisa's room without permission from him and I didn't want to go back to the hill again. I already was out there for 2 hours today.

As I sit on a medical supply box, still staring at the floor, my mom, General Leia Organa (and yes, I'm calling her Mom now), enters into the room I'm currently in. I lift my head to her and crack a fake smile. "Mom."

"Ben." She smiles affectionately back. "You doing alright?" She asks, pushing another medical box next to me before sitting down. I sigh, shaking my head. "No Mom. You know Keisa's still on my mind…and she'll always be." I say, straightening my posture. She smiles. "Yes. I know Ben, but I'm not here to comfort you 'bout Keisa. I have…something you might like." She says, reaching into her jacket's pocket. I turn my head to her hand before my eyes shoot open.

In her hand was a dry bloodied up, green blanket, folded perfectly into a rectangle. I cover my mouth, tears strolling down my face. "That's…That's my-." I sputter, still unable to process the whole thing. Moms smiles, tears in her eyes too. "Your old blanket? It sure is Ben." She says. "We discovered it in her cloak. There was a long, secret pocket near the end of it. I'm surprised the blanket wasn't destroyed in her fight with…Ajax was it?" She asks me, sitting the blanket between us. I nod. "Yeah…Ajax. But I still don't see why she'd keep that. She hated me before the whole separation situation!" I say a bit too loudly, grabbing the blanket, sitting it on my lap. I place my large palm on the raggedy old blanket, feeling the worn fabric on my skin. Mom smiles. "Well…maybe she _thought_ that."

"Thought?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Mom chuckles. "Yes Ben. I really don't like to bring Han up, but you tried to make yourself hate him so that you could be closer to the Dark Side. Maybe she tried to do the same." She hums, placing her hand on the top of mine. I grasp the blanket harder. "But why would she want to be closer to the Dark Side when she knew we'd separate!?" I shout, tears dripping onto the blanket. Mom chuckles, finding some sort of pleasure in my words. "Perhaps she desired to be just like you Ben. She desired to follow in your footsteps." She says. I turn my head to her, seeing her beautiful, memorable smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so." I say, my smile still apparent on my face. Mom smiles, looks down a bit, her smile shrinking a bit. "Ben."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to ask to bring you back to a memory with Keisa, but exactly _why_ did you give her your old blanket anyways? If she had that raggedy old thing with her all these years, it must be important to her." Mom asks, her smiling gone. Mine, on the other hand, grows. Grabbing the blanket with both of my hands, I sigh happily. "Well…I think Keisa was around 6 at the time I gave this to her. I was walking back to my room when Keisa began to scream in her sleep."

"A nightmare?" Mom asks. I nod. "Exactly. I woke her up. She was terrified at the nightmare. Apparently she died in it. Anyways, I gave her this blanket so that whenever I was gone, she'd have a piece of me. I guess even after all these years she needed a piece of me." I say, standing up. I turn to Mom. A tear streams down her face. Before she could compliment me, one of her admirals walks in. "General. Your meeting is starting." He says. Mom nods before walking to me. "Good luck with Keisa…and Ben."

"Yeah?"

"May the Force be with both of you."


	39. Were and Will Always Be

(Ben's View)

(Nearby Forest)

(3 ½ Weeks Later)

It's been too long since I've trained. 2 weeks to be exact. I understand that doesn't seem like a long time, but with basically all Jedi or Sith, training is essential. _Very_ essential. I've always trained every day or every other day before the whole crash landing incident. But now I have a place to train without interruption, or at least I hope.

The forest.

This forest brings back many memories. The times I climb the trees and a child, the times I trained with my green lightsaber when I trained to be a Jedi, and also the forest on Starkiller Base where I first actually _fought_ Rey after killing my father, not just capturing her on that other planet that I cannot recall the name at the moment.

Right now, I am on top of a large tree, practicing my lightsaber swings and blocks on a moderately thin branch, which also practices my balance. As I swing my saber around, I find myself going back to the training days on Kamino. Why? I don't know, but now I can see my major improvement in my swing's fluency. Is it because I'm with Rey? Is it because I know Keisa's alive and healing? Is it because I'm away from Snoke? Personally, I don't know, but my guess is that I'm away from Snoke. He always got onto me about Keisa's upbringing. I suppose that anger brought my training's results down a bit. I soon decide to speed up my swings and close my eyes to further test my skills.

As I do so, I hear crunching of leaves and branches behind me with an aura of the Light Side of the Force emanating from the person. I still swing my saber, but soon speak. "You impressed Rey?" I ask, flipping to the other side. Rey soon answers. "I suppose you could say that. I'm still more skilled than you." She brags. I shake my head and open my eyes. "And how do you know that? We haven't sparred since I came here, but I'm up for some if you desire." I say, hopping off the branch onto the forest floor. Rey shrugs her shoulders. "If you want to. Just know I'll destroy you." She says, unsheathing her blue lightsaber. I unsheathe my red one before charging to Rey. Rey blocks my attack, her feet skidding on the forest floor, dirt being kicked up as she does. I swing another time, but she blocks that one too. This goes on for some time until I leap over her when she swings, land on the opposite side of her before Force Pushing her across the forest floor. She thrusts her saber into the forest floor, slowing the momentum of my push with friction to a complete stop. When she stops, I'm already in front of her and spin my saber down. She leaps back and Force Pushes me away, leaps slightly off the forest floor, propelling her to me. I leap over her. Rey tumbles across the forest floor. She, dazed, shakes her head. I point my saber's point to her neck. "Checkmate."

"I don't-!" Rey begins to shout "I don't think so!" but a huge crack of a branch to our left breaks her words. A huge thump comes afterwards. Both Rey and I exchange a quick glance of confusion, carefully make our way to our left.

That's when I see it.

That's when I see _her_.

Keisa.

Collapsed, I see Keisa in her medical robe lying on some branches, her arms trickling blood from her taking out the needles that were embedded into her arm. I chuck my saber to the side, drop to my knees next to her, turning her around and lifting her to head to my chest. Keisa, breathing a tad bit slow, soon surprises me with something I haven't heard in forever. "Father…is that…?" She whispers. I nod, tears falling down my cheeks already. "Yes Keisa. It's me. You're in my arms." I say. She cracks a faint smile. "I know Father…I can see. I just...needed...to make sure." She laughs weakly. I shake my head. "I should have known, but why are you here in the forest Keisa?! You should-!" I begin to shout that she should be in the medical room, but Keisa shakes her head. "I…wanted to see you..."

"See me? Keisa, when the droid would tell me, I'd be there in a flash! We need to get you back to the medical room." I say, standing up. She shakes her head. "No…I need to…talk to you…alone." She whispers with more strength. I turn to Rey. Rey, with tearful eyes, nods. "I'll go get the droid. You two have your talk."

"Thank you…" I whisper, sitting back down. Rey nods, gives me a thumbs up before fast-walking off to the base. Keisa turns her head to me and smiles. "Father…I can't believe you're here…with me now…" She whispers, pulling herself up in a sitting position by grabbing on my shoulder. I nod. "I cannot believe you're alive. I thought I lost you." I say, scooting to her side. She looks at me and smiles. "But you came for me…" She whispers, her lips quivering. I nod, hugging her, my mouth near her ears. "Of course I did."

"But…how did you know where I was…?" She whispers, her voice even stronger than before. I don't know how that's happening, but I don't mention it and answer her. "Your great uncle Luke told both me and Rey that you and Ajax were fighting. He could sense you from Yavin 4." I tell her, brushing a strand of midnight black hair from her face. She gently lays her head on my chest. "I can't believe…he knew where I was."

"Neither could I, but I never questioned him." I comment. Keisa cracks a smile before sighing. "Hey Father…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…for everything I did before the whole separation incident. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I should have respected you more." Keisa sighs with guilt. "I don't deserve to be your daughter." She says. My heart sinks. With tears strolling down my face, I crack a genuine smile and shake my head. I turn her face to me. "Keisa…no matter what you said…no matter what you committed, you were and will always be my daughter."


	40. The First Order Returns

(Ben's View)

(3 Weeks Later)

(Resistance Base)

Keisa's really changed. Perhaps her time away from me changed her view on me and the galaxy we live in. Ever since we had our little reunion in the forest, we're more connected than ever. And if that wasn't great enough, she's out of the medical room, moving and training as if Ajax never tried to slaughter her the way he did. I couldn't be more proud of my little girl.

Right now, I'm walking with Rey inside the Resistance Base, talking about Keisa's past, more specifically, parts of her past that she hasn't heard about yet. I inform her about her vigorous training throughout her childhood and the training she had when she was with Snoke right after she lost her sight. As I inform her about Snoke, I notice Rey's jaw clenching. "That ignorant bastard! Beating her with sticks until she could barely move! That's just cruel and inhumane!" She shouts, catching some attention of the admirals and other rebels. I shake my head. "I agree. I could barely stand seeing her with those massive bruises on her. She had to rest for a week even though she needed 3. She's so impatient at times."

"And I bet you didn't like that." Rey comments. I run my hand through my hair. "Yes. I hated it, but she begged me to let her train. I couldn't fight her any longer that day." I say. Rey nods as we exit the Resistance Base. "And around that time she began to change…right?" She asks. Tears well up in my eyes. I nod. "Yeah…I nearly lost her."

"But you didn't." Keisa's voice comes from behind. Rey and I turn around to see her with BB-8. Rey and I glance at each other, smile and turn our attention back to Keisa. "Yeah. I didn't." I say. Keisa smiles. "And I'm glad I didn't either. That'd probably be my downfall." She says, turning around on one foot. "Well, I think BB-8 and I will go to the forest so I have a companion to watch me train." Keisa hums happily, lowering her head to BB-8. BB-8 lifts his head to me. _Is that okay Ben?_ He asks. I nod. "Yes. It's-." I begin to say it's fine, but Uncle Luke's voice soon breaks my words. "No. Now's not the time young ones." He says. All of us turn around to see him in his Jedi Robe, his lightsaber in his hand. Rey raises an eyebrow. "Why do you have your lightsaber out Master Luke?" She asks. Luke lifts his head to the sky. "I feel a disturbance in the Force. They might be coming soon." He whispers, lowering his head back to us. Keisa, BB-8, Rey and I exchange worried glances. Keisa soon locks eyes with Uncle Luke. "But when _is_ "soon?" She asks, a bit worried, but more excited about the First Order coming to raid. I guess a bit of the Dark Side still resides in her. Luke closes his eyes. "I'm not completely positive, but they might raid today."

"Then what are we _waiting_ for?! Them to slaughter us?! We need to prepare everyone for the raid!" Keisa shouts the obvious. Luke shakes his head. "No. I won't be in a couple hours. We need to relax and think of a strategy, a plan of attack." He says. Keisa scoffs. "And I have one. Attack. Wasting the time that we could use for preparing everyone isn't going to help _anyone_ here!"

"She's right." Rey says. Luke, surprised at his Padawan's agreement, turns to her. "And why's that?" He asks curiously. Rey sighs. "Cause my prediction with the Force's help is in 15 minutes, not a couple hours. What happens if _I'm_ right!? We cannot take chances Master Luke!" She shouts. Luke hesitates, but nods. "Very well. Prepare our soldiers for the raid." He orders. Rey nods and dashes off to the Resistance Base with her lightsaber in her hand. Keisa turns her head to me. "Do you think Snoke would come with those wimps of Clonetroopers?" She asks. I look to the sky, wondering what'd be the most likely prediction, but then the Base's alarm blares out. Then, a few seconds later, I see why.

TIE Fighters are entering the atmosphere. I grab Keisa's arm and dash off towards the base with her, but a bullet from one of the TIE Fighters hits a Y-Wing, causing the explosion to sweep us from our feet. As we hit the grass, blasters soon pop through the fields. We leap to our feet, unsheathing our lightsabers. Behind us on the grassy hill were hundreds of troopers, blasters hot and pointing right at us.

"Don't move!" The leader shouts to us. Keisa drops her saber, lifts her hands into the air, acting like she's surrendering to them. Then, she grins, sending Force Lightning into the ground. The current of the electricity disperses through the ground and up through the first three lines of troopers, causing them to be electrocuted to death. Keisa then summons her lightsaber into her hand and we both soon begin knocking down troopers with their own bullets ricocheting onto them by our lightsabers. As the numbers dwindle, something, no, some _one_ calls them to stop firing. Keisa clenches her jaw at the voice, which I should have recognized sooner.

Snoke.

Snoke walks through the moving troopers until he stands a good 15 feet in front of us. Keisa narrows her eyes, summoning her 2nd saber into her hand. "You _did_ come." She snarls. Snoke doesn't answer, but instead turns his head to Rey as she shouts our name. She skids to a stop when seeing Snoke for the first time. Uncle Luke soon joins us. "Snoke."

"Grand Master Luke." He says back, lifting his head. "We finally meet." He snarls. Uncle Luke nods. "Indeed we have. It's not the wisest idea to fight all four of us." He says calmly. Snoke, without a word, unsheathes his single lightsaber into his hand, then his 2nd into his other. Keisa unsheathes her 2nd one and clenches her jaw. She soon steps in front of me, her lightsabers to her face. "Keisa…" I whisper. She, ignoring my shock, soon speaks to Snoke.

"So…" She says. "Who moves first?"


	41. A New Promise

(Keisa's View)

(Battle against Snoke)

(A Few Seconds Later)

Oh how fighting Snoke brings back those terrible, crippling memories. The memories when we trained "together" race through my mind, causing revenge-filled energy and anger coursing through my veins as we fight against each other. It's quite surprising how fluent Snoke is with his physical deformation and age, but I know _not_ to underestimate anyone, especially him. On the other hand, it seems that my training plus my anger against him makes my fighting style be toe-to-toe against his.

Clashing sabers at surreal speed, Snoke keeps up the pressure, knowing my stamina isn't at its full potential since I'm still, but almost done with, recovering from Ajax. I'm keeping up quite well, but if this goes for too long, I'm basically in for it. Soon, our lightsabers lock onto each other, causing the classic strength match, with our sight locked onto each other. With a grin, I light Snoke up with Force Lightning. However, Snoke doesn't give in. He doesn't seem to feel pain. He answers my pitiful attempt with a grin and kicks me in the chest. I fly onto the ground, but I soon flip to my feet and we continue our lightsaber duel. The clashes from Snoke become a little bit stronger while I feel mine are being a bit weaker. Snoke's getting to me. I cannot be beaten again.

Soon, another locking of our lightsabers commences. Snoke begins to overpower me with his surreal strength, but I soon catch him off guard. Thanks to the fight I had with Ajax a month ago, I created my own shoe blade exactly identical like the one Ajax used against me to stab my ankle. I unsheathe my shoe blade and successfully stab him twice in his bony ankle. He howls in pain, stepping back in pain, but soon blocks my next lightsaber attack with his lightsabers. I now begin to overpower him, making him bend on his shredded ankles as I push down. He clenches his jaw in pain and anger, seemingly strengthening him. I should have expected that though. That's what Dark Side user do after all. He Force Pushes me on the chest, flinging me above Luke, Rey and Father, who are watching from a safe distance. My back slams onto a tree, sending a shockwave of pain throughout my body. I crumble to the ground. Another lightsaber soon unsheathes as I struggle to my feet.

Father.

Father takes the initiative and begins to duel with his old master, infuriated at my injuries, my helplessness to his surreal power. As I stand up with unsecure balance, Rey too joins the fight with Father. However, Luke doesn't, but watches Rey's and Father's moves intently, as if he's examining their moves for a test or something. I scoff quietly to myself before walking to his side. He, without a word, looks to me before smiling. I fake a smile back, adjust my acrylic mask and try to run in, but Luke grabs my arm. "No Keisa. Not at this moment."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" I shout, darting away. Luke's grasp soon gives, letting me dart towards Snoke as Father and Rey are locked with each of his sabers. Snoke's eyes lock onto mine before grinning. He drops his lightsabers; causing Father and Rey's momentum take the best of them, causing them to lean forward. Snoke then Force Pushes them away, summons his lightsabers back into his hands and he soon charges at me. We clash lightsabers once again. With a grin as he blocks one of my attacks, he sweeps his old feet onto my legs, knocking my body off my feet. Clutching his lightsaber, he spins it around his hand before thrusting the tip right through my body. The pain, rich and pure, floods with incredible speed, through my veins. I scream out, but scream is only a gurgle. Blood floods out of my mouth as my Force Sight begins to spin. I wince, focusing the last amount of my strength to let my Force Sight be more focused. My body is lifted up by the Force and thrown away from Snoke, causing the pain, more rich and pure this time, return for vengeance. More blood flows out of my mouth as I hear Father scream my name. I clutch my wound on my chest, feeling the warm, crimson blood rush through my fingers.

Father soon comes into my Force Sight. I crack a weak smile as his eyes, freaked out and saddened, stares into my sight. "Keisa…why…" He whispers. I shake my head. "I had too. You know I did." I gurgle out. Father begins to cry at this time, the tears falling onto my cheeks. "I know, but why now. Why didn't you let me handle it? I cannot lose you now, not again." He whispers, eyes closed and shaking his head. I, with a painful sigh, whisper. "But you might have to now."

"Keisa! Don't say that!" He booms, tears streaming down more vigorously. I give out a weak laugh, lifting my stiff hand to his cheek. "But you will…you know that. But Father…" I say, my voice weaker. "Can you make me a new promise…?"

"Yes. Anything." He says, forcing a fake smile up his face. I smile back. "I don't know what's going to happen next, but please promise me this…Do whatever you think is right. Beat Snoke. Kill Rey. Take over the world, it's your call…but do what _you_ think is right…" I say, my vision fading. "…I love you…remember that…"

 **(BEN'S VIEW)**

I lost her. I lost my everything. She sacrificed herself for the good of all. She knew the stakes, but did it anyway. I know she's gone. I know she'll never return…But I know how to find her. A way to see her again.

Laying Keisa's limp body on the ground, I push myself to my feet, sheathe my saber and chuck it away. Rey, shocked, begins to shout my name as I calmly (as I can) walk to Snoke. Snoke lifts his head slightly as I stand in front of him. "Snoke. You know what I want." I snarl. Snoke nods. "Yes…I do."

"Then do it…Kill me."


	42. Who Tells Your Story (The Finale)

(Rey's View)

(Battle against Snoke)

(A Few Seconds Later)

It happened. Ben's horrific wish came true. He wished for death. He wished for the reunion to his daughter. That wish just came true in the most painful way. Snoke, with the most evil glare, stabs Ben through the heart, blood spewing from the wound. I scream Ben's name, even though I knew no good, no healing properties would come forth from it. Master Luke, at that instant, unsheathes his lightsaber and runs to Snoke while I Force Lift Ben right in front of me. I kneel down to him, cradling him in my arms. "You're a fool, you know that?" I snarl. Ben's pain-filled clench jaw soon turns to an affectionate smile. "Yes…but it's going to be worth it…Keisa…" He mumbles, blood streaming out of his mouth. Tears stream down from my eyes. "But you didn't have to!"

"Yes I did." Ben mumbles, looking away with tears streaming down his own face. "You know…my legacy is already shrouded in darkness. I understand you forgave me…I understand everyone _here_ on D'Qar forgave me…but the galaxy? No. They'd never forgive me. I don't belong here Rey. You know that…I'm better off dead."

"Ben! Don' say that!" I shout out, my lip now quivering. Ben cracks a smile before closing his eyes. "Rey…one more thing…Please do me a favor…" He whispers. I nod. "Yes. Anything. What is it?" I ask. Ben smiles. "Make sure you keep in touch with the Force. If you do…we'll…see each…other…" He sputters. Right then and there, his body goes limp with another tear strolling down his face. I wince out and scream his name, not accepting his death, not accepting his fate. I unsheathe my lightsaber and charge right towards Snoke and Luke, who are dueling and unreal speed. Snoke glares at me, taking his attention off of Master Luke. Luke kicks Snoke in the chest before throwing him into the air. I leap into the air, thrusting my lightsaber down, but Snoke lights up his incredibly powerful Force Lightning. My lightsaber is knocked out of my hand. However, the Force Lightning does not reach me since Master Luke scores his Lightsaber throw, cutting Snoke in half.

It's all over.

I land onto my feet and run to Master Luke. "Master Luke! We won!" I shout happily. Master Luke doesn't say a word, but turns to his nephew's and great niece's bodies as blood still trickles from their body. "No…there's no winning in wars. We've lost lives Rey. I think it's time to give them a proper funeral." Luke mumbles, kneeling to the fallen Ben and Keisa. I nod. "Yes…But I still don't get it. He shouldn't have left us." I mumble. Master Luke smiles. "They didn't Rey. The Light Side of the Force accepted them into its arms. I felt it." He says. I shake my head. "Of course you did, but Master?"

"Yes Rey?" He asks. I smile. "I just realized something I can do for both of them." I say with a smile. He nods. "And that is?"

"I can tell their story."

* * *

 **(EPILOGUE)**

Rey, Luke, Leia, Poe, BB-8 and the rest of the Resistance prepared a funeral for the fallen family. The funeral procession took around 30 minutes, carrying the family into the forest where they had their reunion before Snoke and the First Order invaded.

Rey and Luke, after this, for many years, trained Force Sensitives to become Jedi, to become the face of peace and tranquility. Many of those Jedi stayed with the Light while few joined the Dark Side. However, for many years, no wars broke out. The Sith and Jedi, for once in the galaxy's existance, kept to themselves until Master Luke passed. Rey kept the traditions of the Jedi alive, but not without telling the Jedi about the deaths of Ben and Keisa and their story with the Dark Side and the Light. At times, Ben and Keisa, one with the Force, visited Rey and even the Jedi to discuss the Force and Ben's and Keisa's past. Rey always remembered those discussions. The Jedi lived on through Rey and Luke and their stories will never be forgotten.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI! MAN, IT'S FINALLY DONE! IN COMMEMRATION, THIS STORY IS NOT A REDO! I JUST CHANGED THE TITLE! YAHOO! I AM SO GLAD THAT MANY PEOPLE READ THIS AND I'M HAPPY AND KIND OF SAD THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN FINSISHED! I AM ALSO GOING TO PUT SOME FANART ON MY ACCOUNT ON DEVIANTART (LOOK ON MY PROFILE TO SEE THE USERNAME) ABOUT THIS STORY! I'M A SCRIBBLER, BUT STILL RIGHT!? THANKS FOR READING THIS SHORT CHAPTER AND HAVE A GREAT DAY AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL! PEACE!**


End file.
